<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sidekick by CurseOfPurple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981989">The Sidekick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurseOfPurple/pseuds/CurseOfPurple'>CurseOfPurple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Childhood Trauma, DadSchlatt, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Festival, I don't know how to tag yet, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, Lots of violence mentioned, Manberg | Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Floris | Fundy, President Tubbo, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Insane, captain puffy - Freeform, i'm so sorry lmao, mlm mentioning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurseOfPurple/pseuds/CurseOfPurple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, I don't think of myself as the traitor" I said, adjusting the crown on my head. Dream smiled behind me. "I think of myself as being betrayed by that bastard Tommy."<br/>"We'll rule them all." He gleamed, confident.<br/>"Of course we will. I'll make sure of it myself."</p><p>Or:<br/>After a fight with Tommy, Tubbo begins to realise that he didn't like L'manburg beliefs. Searching for a home he travels back to the community house, where the Dream Team finds him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Friends - Relationship, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sapnap &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, father/son - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I swung my legs in the sea, the docks I built were holding up steady. My trouser legs were rolled up to my knees even though the water didn't reach that high, I hummed a small tune as I waited for Tommy to find me for another adventure. I always wake up before the sun even thought about rising, so I wander around L'manburg and explore a bit more of the world each day, careful not to go too far. By the time the sun his high enough in the sky that it blinds me I head to a spot and wait for him to find me. Yesterday I sat atop the camarvan, the day before I was in some trees. I used to just wait in my house, but after the Dream Team burnt it to the ground I sleep anywhere I can, too lazy to make an actual house.</p>
<p>When Manifold is out of town I sleep in his house, but he's been back for the past month so I have been sleeping anywhere I can. Most the time it's in the camarvan, it's cold but I've gotten used to it. </p>
<p>"Tubbo!" I heard from behind me. Cutting off my happy melody I turned to face the blonde boy who was jogging up to me. "Come on! Wilbur's holding a meeting. I've been looking for you everywhere!" </p>
<p>"Sorry, Tommy." Not bothering to wait for me, he ran off again. I pulled my feet out the water, immediately missing the warmth, and went to grab my shoes. Before I could a seagull grabbed it, thinking it was food, and flew off. I tried to chase it but ended up knocking my other shoe in. I groaned, but headed to the meeting anyway. </p>
<p>The stones dug into my feet as I ran and blood trailed behind me. I winced as I walked, thankful that grass covered almost every inch of L'manburg. I pulled down my trousers, almost tripping through the door to the meeting. I apologised, and went to sit until I noticed Tommy hadn't saved me a seat this meeting so instead I awkwardly stood at the back, listening to Wilbur drone on about supplies and how 'those bastards are trying to take our wonderful nation' I bit my tongue and resisted tell Wilbur that we were made for drug selling and then tried to turn Europeans against Americans simply because two Americans told us drugs weren't good.</p>
<p>I leaned against the drug making counter until the meeting ended, everyone filed out the room clearly bored out of their minds from the boring meeting. Niki smiled at me as she passed, the only one paying any attention to me.</p>
<p>"I've got some extra bread at the bakery if you would like to come with me." I smiled at her, looking over at Tommy.</p>
<p>"I definitely want to, I've just go to wait for Tommy. I'll see you there?" She nodded and left. I turned my attention back to Tommy and Wilbur whom seemed to be in the middle of a heated discussion.</p>
<p>"He isn't my responsibility!" Tommy cursed at Wilbur, and I knew they were talking about me.</p>
<p>"I told you to tell him we were having a meeting today. It was your one task yesterday and you two are always around each other. There's no way Tubbo forgot!" The two were a similar height, but Tommy was still short enough to not intimidate Wilbur when he got mad. "Did you, Tubbo?" I stood up straight from the sudden attention.</p>
<p>"N-no. I didn't know about this meeting, Wilbur." I may forget a bit, but I make an effort to remember meetings.</p>
<p>"See!" Wilbur waved his hand in my direction, talking to Tommy again. I saw Tommy glare at me, and I realised I probably should've lied for him. "This is your fault, Tommy." Tommy scrunched his nose up, something he did when he was particularly angry.</p>
<p>"Whatever, Wilbur!" He turned and stormed out, slamming the iron door against the wall as he left shaking the vehicle. </p>
<p>"Do you know why he's in bad mood?" I asked Wilbur, whose head was in his hands as he hunched over. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I've been yelling at him a lot today and last night." I don't remember much of last night, I think Tommy and I had spent all day adventuring and then I turned in early because of the exhaustion. I remember Tommy saying he was going to stay up and that was it. I didn't see Wilbur at all yesterday.</p>
<p>"How come?" I pestered. </p>
<p>"The stress of everything is getting to me, Tubbo, I'll be honest."<em> Maybe don't decide to build a nation over night because of drugs then</em>. "And Tommy is turning out to be more trouble than he's worth, I know he's your best friend, so maybe you can calm him down?" He looked at me hopefully, to which I shrugged.</p>
<p>"I'll try. I'll see you later Wilbur!" I smiled happily, hiding how annoyed that conversation had gotten me.</p>
<p>Lately Wilbur had really begun to annoy me. We've been doing this drug war for about a month and a half, I thought it would be well over by now, and he's pressuring us all into doing things saying it's for the good of the nation, and if we didn't we'd be 'just as useless as those filthy Americans'. I, for one, didn't think the Americans were half as bad as they were made out to be.</p>
<p>Sure Sapnap could be a pest and Dream liked to fight battles that weren't his but everyone has flaws. Tommy was irrational, Wilbur had a bigger ego than he did heart, Niki was too forgiving. I could go on and on. But they had great aspects of themselves too. Sapnap always smiled when he saw his friends and I'm sure it could light up anyone's world. Dream always used logic and reason when he fought, unlike Tommy. </p>
<p>The American's were really cool, it was inspiring to see how they fought, like it was choreographed. We fought clumsily and tripped over each other's feet. It's why I tried to stay out of any battle I saw starting, but Tommy always dragged me head first.</p>
<p>I came to a sudden stop, colliding head first into someone's back.</p>
<p>"What the fuck, Tubbo?" Tommy yelled as I rubbed my head.</p>
<p>I giggled slightly, "Sorry, Tommy. I was thinking." </p>
<p>I looked around, seeing I had made my way back to the docks by accident and we currently stood at the one that went the furthest out. I caught sight of a seagull in the distance and flipped it off.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Tommy asked. His tone of voice seemed angry, so I put my finger down and shrugged. "I know what we should do today." I knew that voice, I turned dreading his expression.</p>
<p>He looked back at me with a wide grin across his face. His eyes had become darkened.</p>
<p>"What is it?" I asked, regretting I even asked.</p>
<p>"We should take more discs from Dream." The first two discs Tommy ever got were stolen off of Dream, they were his prized possession. In his strange mind it meant he was capable to destroying Dream if he wanted. Tommy gained a strange mindset  whenever we got a disk from Dream, I didn't want to see him go through that again. He becomes reckless, almost like he thinks nothing can kill him. He thinks he's a God whenever he gets his hands on those disks.</p>
<p>"I don't know, Tommy." I admitted. "Maybe we should lay low for a while, Wilbur's stressed enough as it is."</p>
<p>Tommy scoffed at the mention of his older brother.</p>
<p>"Wilbur will be fine. He won't even know we're gone if we're quick enough. Let's go!" He tugged me hand but I pulled away.</p>
<p>"Tommy maybe we can try on another day, I just don't think this is a good idea-" He cut me off, his smiled wiped from his face.</p>
<p>"Tubbo. Do you not trust me? Do you hate me? Is that it? Is that why you told Wilbur that I forgot to tell you about the meeting? It's not my fault you fell asleep so early! You're so selfish, Tubbo!" Tommy began to shout, afraid of confrontation I quickly lowered my voice, accepting defeat.</p>
<p>"No! I would never!" I thought for a second. "Okay. As long as we're back before lunch we can get another disk, but only one!" Tommy cheered, and without wasting another second he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the docks. My feet were still bleeding from the gravel everywhere and the splinters finding their way into my foot.</p>
<p>Tommy was giddy all the way to Dream's base, or more well known as the community house. The brick walls were familiar to anyone on the server, a place of comfort. A reminder of simpler times, when Wilbur didn't want the Europeans to be the strongest people on the server. A time where everything was shared and distributed equally. There were no fights. No wars. Just peace.</p>
<p>"You stand guard, I know the password to his safe." Tommy said waking me up from my trance. He dropped my hand and I was thankful for have my hand back. I rubbed it, the feeling of Tommy's death-like grip not yet foreign. Had he gripped any tighter and I'm sure he would've crushed my bones into smithereens. </p>
<p>I followed Tommy's orders, he was my superior after all. I stood at the door, watching for anyone who might be a fret to us. It wasn't long until Tommy back and with just the look on his face I knew he had the disks. His eyes said it all. They were lit up like a Christmas tree and he waved them in my face, happily.</p>
<p>"I did it, Tubbo! I got another disk!" I ignored the first sign of Tommy doing his weird phase, he said 'I' instead of 'we'. No matter how small my job was, Tommy always made an effort to say 'we did it' and congratulate me. When it came to the disks Tommy only cared about himself and them, maybe them a bit more. </p>
<p>"That's great, let's go." I ushered, not wanting to spend another minute in this place, there were eyes everywhere. </p>
<p>"No need to rush, Tubbo! No one's around, let's just take our time, ok?" I stared at Tommy, my eyes wide. He's gone mad. </p>
<p>"Tommy, Dream could be anywhere. You're got your disk, we need to go." Tommy looked angry. He turned to me with a glare in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Shut up will you! I'm the vice-President, not you! You'll never be as great as me so just shut it." He pulled the Vice-President card. When Wilbur appointed him he promised he'd never do anything like that. We'd always be equal in his eyes. Always.</p>
<p>But now as I looked at him I saw nothing but hatred, and in the split second he looked as those discs I saw only love for them and a need to protect. I bet if I reached for the disc right now he wouldn't even let his own best friend touch them.</p>
<p>I felt the urge to test my theory, even if we were still out in the open. Whilst Tommy stared longingly at the disc I slowly reached out to touch them, just to see his reaction. It was as though his vision was obstructed by everything whilst he stared at it, because it wasn't until my hand was directly over it that he seemed to notice.</p>
<p>In a flash he pulled the disc to his side, and his other hand grabbed my wrist and twisted it painfully. He kept twisting until my arm went with it, forcing my torso to lean and face the ground, he then swept my legs from underneath me. In a swift motion he straddled my back and had my arm close on my back, twisting it close to breaking it. I let out a blood curdling scream from the pain, but Tommy barely flinched. He did however readjust my arm so it was less painfully on my back, the palm of my hand facing the sky.</p>
<p>"Do you work for him? What do you want with my disc?" He shouted.</p>
<p>"Nothing! Nothing I swear!" My adrenaline was kicking in, forcing the pain to subside. I took three deep breaths and Tommy seemed to run through ideas in his head as what to do next. He rarely ever wins serious fights, and we're never fought properly. So for him to get this far and have me screaming in pain was a huge step for him. </p>
<p>Whilst Tommy thought and the pain died down I thought out a plan. In a split second, I pushed my hand up and grabbed his wrist, I started to pull my arm back under me enough so that he was enough off my waist that I could roll onto my right side. Before his arm broke and he was slightly falling to my right I let go of his wrist and quickly pulled my arm out from under my chest and rolled, using my right arm I grabbed his upper right arm and pushed him onto the ground forcefully by switching out which leg was supporting my body and throwing my right one onto his hip, properly flipping myself over and onto his waist. Still gripping onto his arm I used my previously twisted arm to hold down his undefended arm, pinning him down completely. The force from the quick fall winded him and he dropped the disc. I put my feet under his thighs so he couldn't pull any tricks.</p>
<p>He groaned in pain, spluttering out incoherent words of protest.</p>
<p>"Get the fuck off me, freak." He spat after a minute of complaining. </p>
<p>The word stung me, but I got off him and grabbed his disc. As a sign of piece I handed them to him and we both walked off in silence. It was an uncomfortable silence. Tommy seemed to have this overpowering feeling around him, it was almost suffocating. He was growing angrier by the minute, the embarrassment from losing was creeping up on him and if I knew Tommy, which I do, he was going to use it to make drastic decisions.</p>
<p>"Let's head to Niki's bakery. She promised to save me some bread." I said, not making eye contact with Tommy. He grumbled something but it didn't sound like a protest, so I walked there anyway. </p>
<p>We walked down the stairs, the smell of fresh bread filled the air and the sound of laughter followed shortly after like a package deal. I soon matched the laughter to Wilbur's and went inside, Tommy still sulking behind me. </p>
<p>"Tubbo!" Fundy, Wilbur's son shouted at my entrance, capturing me in a hug making me wince. I didn't realise how much Tommy might of bruised of me when I went down, but it may of been more than I thought. "You ok?" He asked, pulling away, not seeing me wince, thank the Gods. </p>
<p>"Yeah, Niki promised me some bread so I came to collect." Niki laughed behind the counter, lifting herself up from it. Wilbur sat opposite to her, chomping on some of his own bread, smiling gleefully. I turned to Tommy who held his right arm in a protective stance, the disc pocketed. "Would you like some bread, Tommy?" I whispered to him. He nodded, still not looking at me. "Do you have any for Tommy?" I asked.</p>
<p>"I'm not too sure. You might have to share, the others are still cooking and Wilbur hasn't stopped eating since he arrived." Niki chuckled, handing me a warm loaf. I almost drooled at the sight, snapping it in half and handing it to Tommy whom snatched it out of my hand and started angrily eating. </p>
<p>"Ooh, what's got you in such a bad mood?" Wilbur provoked. </p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up, Wilbur." Tommy grumbled through the bread.</p>
<p>"What's got your panties in a twist?" Wilbur laughed, but before Tommy could respond I felt a hand on my waist. I accidentally let out a small shout from the shock.</p>
<p>"What the hell?" Niki asked, removing her hand. I looked to where she was looking and saw that my shirt was bleeding through. "Can I?" She asked, and afraid of her getting mad I said yes. She lifted up my shirt and showed a deep cut across my waist.</p>
<p>"Woah what happened?" Fundy asked coming closer.</p>
<p>"You should see the other guy!" I joked, and Wilbur quickly made the connection. He looked over at Tommy's cradled arm, and laughed very loudly, pissing Tommy off.</p>
<p>"Tommy? You beat up Tommy?" He howled with laughter.</p>
<p>"Shut up, Wilbur! He didn't beat me up!"</p>
<p>Deciding it might be better to joke with them, I laughed, "Please, I sure did."</p>
<p>It was one sentence, but it seemed to be enough to tick Tommy off. In a second he was in my face, shouting and screaming his spit flying everywhere.</p>
<p>I barely knew what I was saying as I shouted back, both of us saying hurtful things. </p>
<p>"You fucking bastard! I should've killed you when I got the chance!" </p>
<p>"You never would've got the chance, prick!" Both of us stopped. His face was red from anger, and I'm sure mine replicated it. </p>
<p>Our heavy breaths spoke over each other.</p>
<p>"Why the fuck am I friends with someone who's like this." Tommy asked. I scoffed, about to open my mouth when he punched me square in the nose. I grabbed it in pain, stumbling back. I heard Fundy and Wilbur move to grab Tommy who screamed in protest like a child.</p>
<p>In too much pain to speak I walked right past them and out the door, running out of L'manburg, ignoring Niki's shouts. </p>
<p>I kept running until I was in a forest, the blood from my nose was getting heavier but I caught it all in my hands. I leant against a tree, resting up. I've been walking for ten minutes, I don't know how far I could've gone. Until I heard an unwelcoming voice.</p>
<p>"Tubbo."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dream Has Visions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream finds a injured Tubbo and rescues him. He thinks Tubbo will be a good recruit to the team.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked up in surprise, the voice was not expected this deep into the forest. The white mask smiled menacingly at me. The green hood covered any chance I had of seeing his face.</p>
<p>"Tubbo." He greeted again. </p>
<p>"Dream." I gulped, trying to stand up. The pain from my side got too intense and I doubled over. </p>
<p>"Woah, are you ok?" He asked concerned, reaching for my shoulder. I stumbled away, but quickly grew faint and dropped to my knees.</p>
<p>"Please." I whimpered, looking up at him. "Please don't kill me, I know I'm weak but I meant no harm coming here I didn't know where I was going and I just-"</p>
<p>I felt myself grow dizzy and I didn't even realise I was rocking myself, my arms wrapped around my body like a hug.</p>
<p>"I'm here to help you, Tubbo. Let me help." I couldn't even protest, my body finally giving up I fell onto the soft grass.</p>
<p>And then it went black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When I awoke, I heard hushed voices around me. They whispered of me, and occasionally I felt something along my torso but I was too tired to open my eyes.</p>
<p>"Was it really a good idea to bring him here?" I heard George whisper, careful to not wake me. "I mean, he's best friend's with the vice-president of our rivals."</p>
<p>"I watched Tommy to this to him. I've seen what Tubbo can do, George. He'd be great for us. He literally ignored pain right up until it knocked him out. You saw the cut! Do you think any of us could survive for that long like that?" I mentally scoffed.</p>
<p>They must've known I was awake, they were just trying to butter me up.</p>
<p>I pulled myself up, tired of listening to them. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and yawned. I haven't slept in a bed this comfortable in a while. In fact I haven't slept in a bed since Jack was last away, and that was a little while ago. The ground wasn't as comfortable as the animals made it out to be. </p>
<p>"Look, when Sapnap said he might need our help I didn't trust him, but it seems like he actually does." Confused as to why they didn't stop talking I looked around the room, just to see they were in the next room over with the door slightly cracked open. "Tommy attacked him, and whilst injured he attacked back!"</p>
<p>"He seems pretty sorted then. Case closed. We let him leave at dawn." George said.</p>
<p>"Listen, George. Have you ever known Tommy to attack his friends? Especially out of nowhere." Nothing was said, but Dream continued. "Exactly. Something is going on there, and if we get Tubbo on our side we can use it to bring them down, easily. They're deranged, they're falling apart. Tubbo is the key." </p>
<p>"You wanna add onto that?" I heard a whisper next to me. I turned sharply, hissing in pain just to see Sapnap at the end of the bed. I've never seen Sapnap with his armor off, but there he sat. His ankles crossed over each other as he leaned back with his arm crossed.</p>
<p>"You told them I needed help?"</p>
<p>"Last I saw you were a great fighter, I assumed you would've only improved. I wanted to watch, I didn't mean to see that your life was falling apart." I frowned. How much had he seen? For the past two weeks all Tommy had done was abuse me. He hit me. He screamed at me. Wilbur took his anger out on Tommy and he took it out on me. It was a vicious cycle that no one won. Especially not those at the bottom of the food chain. </p>
<p>The other two continued arguing but I zoned them out. </p>
<p>"What do you want with me? Really? It's not like I can tell anyone I was here or they'd assume that I'm a traitor." Sap shrugged.</p>
<p>"We want you to join us. You're perfect here. You have the talent, the associates and I'm sure much more." I blushed at the compliments. Tommy and Wilbur never let me train with them, they fear I'd get hurt. </p>
<p>"I won't be a good addition. I literally work as the secretary of state, the only worst person you could recruit is the Vice-President and President." Sapnap laughed, drawing the attention of Dream and George who joined us.</p>
<p>"Good to see you're awake." Dream was wearing the same outfit as before but it had blood smeared across his stomach. I assumed that from where it was that it was my blood.</p>
<p>"Thank you for saving me." I nodded to him, swinging my legs off my bed.</p>
<p>"I couldn't just let you die. Not to mention Sapnap would be so angry." He laughed. "I hope you don't mind, we didn't take off your shirt because... you know... you're just a kid. So if you wanna check yourself for anymore damage then there's a bathroom by there and we got spare clothes for the rest of the day." I smiled at Dream and then made my way over to the bathroom he pointed at and locked the door behind me. </p>
<p>I opened up chat and saw about five messages from Wilbur.</p>
<p>'wh<em>ere are you</em>'</p>
<p>'<em>Tommy and you need to grow up</em>'</p>
<p>'<em>we have a war to win. pull yourself together.</em>'</p>
<p>'<em>Tommy's asleep now. so you can come back</em>'</p>
<p>'<em>hurry back. we have a meeting at dawn</em>.'</p>
<p>I groaned. Not a single message asking if I was ok or if I needed help. Once again I'm just a pawn in Wilbur's sick game. Something he'll throw away when he deems necessary. </p>
<p>I heard the three men laughing in the other room, not at me though, Sapnap made a joke about George's hair and they laughed. </p>
<p>We don't laugh like that in L'manburg, Tommy always gets mad at us and it just escalates more and more until eventually people are shouting and Tommy is kicked out the meeting and I have to follow him like a lost puppy. </p>
<p>I pulled my shirt over my head, biting on my lip as to not make a sound from the pain and examined my body. The cuts were mostly on the lower half of my body, beside a splinter in my right shoulder which I pulled out. The bandages were done nicely, but they needed to be done again as my blood had already coloured it in like a bad kid's colouring book. My bruises were mostly on my front from where he had slammed me into the ground. My knees were also cut, as well as my feet but that was from the lack of shoes. I pulled my shirt back on and met with the three men.</p>
<p>"Who did this bandage work?" I asked, curious. George sheepishly raised his hand. "Oh. You're very good. I was just wondering if you could do it again" I raised my shirt slightly showing the ruined bandage. </p>
<p>"Yeah, just give me a second." George went into the next room, and I sat back on the bed. Pulling my foot up to wipe off any excess dirt and glass. I needed to clean it before it got infected.</p>
<p>"How did that happen?" Sapnap asked, scaring me. I almost forgot he was there. </p>
<p>"I lost my shoes this morning, I've been walking around all day like this."</p>
<p>"It's going to get infected, Tubbo!" Sapnap grew concerned for my wellbeing, surprisingly. Without another word he was out the room and heading for the First Aid kit.</p>
<p>Dream sat beside me in silence for a second. I pulled up my other foot and began cleaning that on off too, yanking out a shard of glass that was causing me major discomfort. The silence didn't last long as the masked man spoke up again.</p>
<p>"Are you going to tell us what's going on with Tommy?" He questioned, as though we were friends.</p>
<p>"No. We're at war, Dream. I can't." He sighed, and leaned his head back against the wall the bed was pushed up to. I left out the part that I wanted to tell him. </p>
<p>Ever since I noticed Tommy changing I wanted to speak out. Somebody had to have noticed, but nobody did. I wanted to tell Wilbur but I realised that if it was nothing I was potentially putting Tommy out of a job because of my paranoia. I tried to tell Fundy, but he and Niki are too close to Wilbur for him to not find out and Jack was out of town almost all the time so telling him was a waste. </p>
<p>"If I did join," I said, "Hypothetically, then what would I be doing?"</p>
<p>"You'd be a mole for us." He stated simply. "We'd meet every night, you'd update on things you believe are dire for us to know. You'd be our greatest soldier."</p>
<p>"You want be to betray Tommy?" Dream titled his head, frowning.</p>
<p>"You don't think he betrayed you? After all he's done to you?"</p>
<p>"It was a small argument, Dream. He'll be better soon." I avoided looking at his face, I didn't want him to see the doubt that lay heavily in my eyes. I weighed me down. Those discs, I knew they were manipulating him in one way or another. They could be the death of him and I needed to be around him. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't stay and help him? Tommy needs me now more than ever before. </p>
<p>"If you say so. But until further notice my offer still stands."</p>
<p>Sapnap and George came back and began re-patching me. In about two minutes I was done, my wounds were slowly healing and if any more re-patching needed to be done I was more than capable of doing it myself. Sapnap gave me some old shoes of him, the soles were intact so my feet would be protected and cuts wouldn't reopen. Dream lent me some clothes of his. He mostly wore crop jumpers that were thin but he eventually found a dark green shirt that fit me. He then got some jeans from George since we were a similar height.</p>
<p>"When my clothes are washed I'll return them." I promised, holding my blood filled clothes in my hands and wearing the new outfit. I'll admit, I didn't look too shabby. The shirt was a bit big so I tucked it into the light blue jeans. The black shoes complimented the whole outfit, and since it looked like something I would normally wear it wouldn't raise any suspicion. Dream let me borrow some makeup he picked up from another girl who apparently no longer lived here, so I could cover up how bad my nose looked. It was all swollen and bruised, but thankfully the bleeding had long since stopped.</p>
<p>"You don't have to. We no longer wear them, that's the whole point. Right, guys?" Sapnap and George nodded.</p>
<p>"No I-" I started but I got another whisper from Wilbur, reminding me I hadn't replied to the earlier ones.</p>
<p>'<em>Niki wants your help</em>.' Niki tended to ask for my help with trying new recipes, but always got too wrapped up to message me herself so she gets Wilbur to do it for her.</p>
<p>"I've got to go. Thank you all so much." I nodded my head slightly to them, making them giggle. Then I turned around and started heading for L'manburg.</p>
<p>Dream's offer rattled through my head like a ping pong ball. Tommy needed my help, as much I wanted to join them. They seemed nice, even though it could be a trap. The three of them were eager to help me, even going as far to give up their clothes just so I didn't walk home in blood. No matter what happens, I'll always be grateful.</p>
<p>When I got back, I put my clothes in a chest in Manifold's basement so I could clean them up later. They began to smell so I hoped I wouldn't be at Niki's for long. </p>
<p>I rushed out of his house and down to the bakery, getting distracted by the docks for a second because of a fish I saw. </p>
<p>"Tubbo?" I heard from behind me.</p>
<p>I turned to see Niki, she had oven gloves on and an apron. In her hands she had a batch of bread that she placed on a stump just outside her house to cool off.</p>
<p>"Hi, Niki!" I said cheerfully, wanting to forget that a couple hours ago even happened.</p>
<p>She tore off her gloves, throwing them to the ground and wrapped me up in a hug. We were a similar height, but she still put her head on top of mine and rubbed my back. I put my arms around her too, not knowing why she was hugging me.</p>
<p>"I'm so glad you're ok!" She said, pulling away, her hands still on my shoulders. She examined my face like a doctor, slightly turning my face by my chin.</p>
<p>I pulled back, laughing at her antics slightly.</p>
<p>"What're you doing?"</p>
<p>"Well you missed the meeting this morning and you've been gone since yesterday, why wouldn't I be worried?" My eyebrows met each other in the middle as I stared at her in confusion. I looked up to the sky and saw it was late afternoon, and it had been afternoon when I left, so maybe three hours had gone by?</p>
<p>"Niki, I know I missed the meeting. It was only the start though, to be fair. Plus I came back as quick as I could. I know I should've messaged you, I was just sleeping and in a lot of pain."</p>
<p>"No, the meeting this morning, Tubbo. Wilbur sent you a message about it."</p>
<p>"The dawn one?" I asked confused.</p>
<p>"Yes! Tubbo you went missing yesterday! After we calmed Tommy down we went to look for you, following your blood but it'd been half an hour since you ran and it had started raining. I thought you were dead-" Niki began to ramble, so I hugged her again. </p>
<p>I went missing yesterday? If that was true I'd been at Dream's base for a whole twenty four hours, give or take a few. I can't believe he looked after me for that long. Any other sane person would've just killed me, I doubt they left their base in that time too, based on the way Sapnap had been sitting and how bored he looked. </p>
<p>"Tubbo?" Someone else called my name this time. Niki pulled away, wiping away her tears and revealed Wilbur behind her. "You missed the meeting this morning. Where were you?"</p>
<p>"Bug off, Wilbur." Niki glared, shutting down Wilbur. She gently pushed me inside the bakery, picking up her gloves on the way, going around Wilbur. "The poor boy has been through enough."</p>
<p>"He's been missing for twenty seven hours, Niki we have a right to know."</p>
<p>"Not until we know he's ok, we don't. Tubbo, jump up here and let me check that cut. Don't even try to lie to me about it because I know what I saw yesterday." I pulled myself onto the counter in the kitchen, my back facing Wilbur and the exit.</p>
<p>I gently lifted my shirt, untucking it, and trying to not pull the stitches out. </p>
<p>"You banadged yourself up?" She asked, trying to not touch me whilst making sure everything was perfect.</p>
<p>"Uh yeah.. and stitched. I'm so used to cleaning up Tommy that it was easy." I lied through me teeth. But I couldn't tell them Dream did it. Who knows what they'd do to me. </p>
<p>"What about these clothes?" Wilbur asked from behind me. </p>
<p>"Oh, they're old clothes that I never wore. Guess I just didn't like them." I felt a sharp pull behind me and I jumped off the counter in surprise. I turned to Wilbur to see him holding a tag in his hands. It dangled, and the truth of where I had been dangled with it.</p>
<p>"Why is there still a tag on them then?"</p>
<p>My mind raced at a mile a minute, but I didn't take too long to come up with an excuse. "I... I got them before I moved here. They're from one of my old servers. They're not new, I swear." I can't believe George let me have new clothes of his. Who would do that for an enemy?</p>
<p>Niki snatched the tag out his hand. "Look" She shoved it back into his face, "This company disbanded six months ago. They're clearly old."</p>
<p>Wilbur lost all interest after that. "Whatever. I'm going hunting with the boys. We'll be back soon."</p>
<p>"Can I come?" I piped up. </p>
<p>"No. You're too weak to hunt with us, Tubbo. You know this. Stay and bake with Niki." Of course. He's never let me hunt with him before. Always giving me some boring task he can do himself. Him and Tommy always insinuated I was weak but he's never said it so straight forward before. Without another word, he turned on his heels and left. </p>
<p>I stared at the door he walked out of. A minute later I heard every man in L'manburg on a horse charging into the forest. Laughter filled the nation, and I couldn't help but feel it was directed at me. </p>
<p>"Tubbo..." Niki said sympathetically, her hand rested gently on my shoulder.</p>
<p>I clapped my hands together, ignoring the tears wanting to fall. "Where's the supplies for baking?" I grinned at her.</p>
<p>Her face showed obvious sympathy, she felt pity for me. I hated it. She didn't say anything, just looking at me. So I walked off into the corridor room where I knew some things were kept.</p>
<p>I went into the chests, kneeling down to collect some ingredients. I picked up enough my hands could carry, even though I didn't know what we were baking. </p>
<p>I got up and turned, when my eyes met his.</p>
<p>I almost dropped my ingredients at the sight of the man curled up by the side of the door I walked in. How long had he been there? How much had he heard?</p>
<p>"What're you doing here?" I hissed, kneeling down to his height.</p>
<p>"I'm your bodyguard! If anyone lays a hand on you, I storm in and scare them off before you get too hurt!" He grinned proudly.</p>
<p>"Sapnap, you're going to get caught! Do you know what they'll do to you?" Sapnap grinned cockily.</p>
<p>"They couldn't lay a finger on me if they tried, Tubbo! I own much more armor and I'm a better fighter than Wilbur could ever wish to be." I shook my head, fighting the grin creeping up my face.</p>
<p>"Uh huh. Are you here to butter me up? I already said I wouldn't join you guys."</p>
<p>Sapnap's grin dropped, and he sheepishly rubbed his neck. "Actually, I'd appreciate if you forgot I was here. Dream told me to not get caught, but I can't exactly watch from the trees when Niki's bakery is built into a hill! So I snuck in when you were all were arguing." So he had heard. "Look, basically I'm here to protect you, but I can't do that if you let anyone know I'm here. I'm an idiot for getting caught." I suppressed a giggle. Sapnap's a funny guy, apparently. I'd only ever seen him be serious and silent unless he was taunting someone, but he's quite the talker.</p>
<p>"Alright. I'll forget you were here as long as you promise this isn't to get me on your side."</p>
<p>Sapnap put his hand on his chest where his heart was, "I solemnly swear that I'm only here to protect you. You're still recovering from an injury after all."</p>
<p>"Thank you again, Sap." He smiled, dropping the joking act.</p>
<p>"Tubbo! You got them?" Niki shouted. I stopped whispering with Sap, smiling at him one last time before I made my way back to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Baking with Niki was nice, she was so caring and knowing Sapnap was not too far from me helped settle my anxiety. </p>
<p>Eventually we heard the horses arrive back and Niki sent me to collect the boys for tea. I went up to the stables, when I caught the end of a conversation.</p>
<p>"Good thing, we didn't bring, Tubbo." Fundy laughed.</p>
<p>"There were so many bees the child would've just slowed us down." Wilbur agreed. I still couldn't see them, it was too dark and there wasn't enough torches. </p>
<p>"Fucking idiot would've gotten his head stuck in a bee hive." Tommy added, and they all erupted into laughter, Eret's laughter was the most dominant due to his deep voice. </p>
<p>I decided I didn't need to deal with that, so I redirected myself to the beach not too far from the stables but far enough so that they wouldn't hear or see me.</p>
<p>The moon was rising out on the horizon of the ocean. It fell beautifully on the rippling water, and I felt as though I'd never see anything prettier. The light hitting the ocean showed perfectly the fish that swum belong, dancing around each other and through the coral like they were putting on a show. I stopped walking just where the tide was, the once warm sand now cold from the lack of sun. I dropped to my knees, tears falling out of my eyes as I stared at the moon that couldn't stare back.</p>
<p>I leaned my body forward, putting my head on the sand, ignoring the water that splashed at my head. The tears came out faster now as I wondered how often they made fun of me.</p>
<p>How many times had they laughed at me behind my back? How many times had they joked to my face and meant every word they said. Did they really think I was stupid? I wasn't the best soldier on the field, but it was because they didn't teach me how to fight with swords. Ever since I was young I only knew fist fighting. My father used to pick fights with everyone he saw, and I learnt a lot form him. He loved me, I knew he did, but he loved alcohol more. I was just grateful he let me go before the violence swarmed him and he did something he'd regret whilst I was around. </p>
<p>He gave me up when I was five. Put me in a box whilst I was sleeping and left me in the woods, hoping someone would find me. Or maybe he hoped I would die.</p>
<p>It makes sense. Of course. What kind of father gets rid of their own child so they could drink?</p>
<p>Yeah.</p>
<p>Dad hated me.</p>
<p>My own father hated me.</p>
<p>Why should I expect my own best friend to like me?</p>
<p>A scream found its way out my throat. With the scream came every emotion I ever hated, I cried harder than before. Slamming my fist into the ground as I cried, the sand went all down me. My breath began to shake as I screamed, letting me know I was running out of air.</p>
<p>I stopped screaming just to choke back another sob. I couldn't risk anyone finding me like this.</p>
<p>I sighed, my face was red when I lifted myself back up, my entire body weight on my legs as I stared at the stars.</p>
<p>Sometimes I wondered if Dad became a star. I'd have no clue if he did. I didn't even remember what he looked like. The orphanage that picked me up didn't even think I came from the village but possibly a whole other server, or country as they were known back then, meaning Dad had to travel far just to get rid of me. Which shut down any hope that he did it when drunk and regretted it. He made sure I'd never find him. I arrived at the orphanage with nothing but a bee plushie and a blanket. The blanket burned in the fire that eventually set me free from the wretched place. </p>
<p>Lost in my thoughts I didn't see Sapnap sit behind me until I felt two strong arms wrap around me. It made me jump at first, thinking that maybe it was Tommy, but I relaxed into it. If I had remembered he was following me then I wouldn't of screamed and embarrassed myself</p>
<p>"Come on. You wanna go back to my base?" I shook my head, still facing the sky.</p>
<p>"I just want to be alone for a bit." He hummed in response. We stayed like that for a bit, my voice in too much pain to talk. He eventually escorted me to the docks, and I slept on there for the night despite his protests.</p>
<p>Tomorrow would be a new day.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sapnap Is Comforting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A heatwave is taking over, with a lack of water in l'manburg, Tubbo decides to go back to Dream where he is more welcomed then he originally thought</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tomorrow may of been a new day, but it wasn't a good one. </p><p>I slept in late and by the time I woke up I was literally drenched in sweat from the sun. I laid on the docks for a while until it began to burn and decided to just wash my face off in the ocean.</p><p>After I cooled down I went to Niki's to ask for some water since I was sure I was going to dehydrate.</p><p>I tried to keep my eye out for Sapnap, but he was nowhere to be seen, I guess it was a one time thing. I already missed the feeling of him looking out for me, I felt much safer with him around but now I felt like I was walking into a battle without my armor.</p><p>I knocked on the stone wall lightly, peeking in to see Niki drinking the last of her water.</p><p>"Hi!" I smiled, she put down her bottle and wiped excess water from her mouth. "Sorry, I just woke up and I was wondering if you had some water."</p><p>"The boys took all the water bottles up top." A laughing scream from Tommy told me exactly where they were. "I'll come with you, I was heading up anyways." I waited for Niki to bin her bottle before we began walking up the stairs.</p><p>When we got up top I was greeted with water being thrown everywhere. They were having a water fight with our limited supplies of water. I watched Wilbur grab a bottle between his hands and squirt it directly onto Fundy who retaliated by grabbing another bottle of water from the tray, making me realise there was now only a bottle left.</p><p>"Niki, the water!" I said desperately. My voice was still going and the heat was not making it any better for me. </p><p>"Hey!" Niki shouted, drawing the attention of them and making them stop their fight. "This water is very limited and you're wasting it on a fight? Tubbo hasn't even had any!" She scolded like a worn out mother. In the corner of my eye I saw Tommy head to the tray and grab the last bottle and start drinking. </p><p>"Tommy what the fuck." My hoarse voice strained, as he chugged it. Everyone turned to watch him down the last of it and then throw it to the ground and stamp on it in victory. </p><p>"Water is essential for a God!" He grinned. A shiver travelled down my spine. He's never out right called himself a god like this before. </p><p>This caused the crowd to laugh, and I was reminded of last night. </p><p>"Guys, Tubbo hasn't drunk anything! He could die from this heat."</p><p>"Niki, don't bother. You're going to work yourself up. I'm just going to go for a walk. I'll see you later." I heard Wilbur struggle to contain his laughter as I walked off.</p><p>I didn't know where I was going, the heat making my head all fuzzy. I got very dizzy but eventually I found myself in the forest where Dream first found me.</p><p>I know the base was secret, unless you were looking for it you wouldn't be able to find it, but I remember which way I came from so I simply retraced my footsteps until I was outside their door.</p><p>Their house was under some trees, not too big to avoid being spotted. Four upper rooms, the infirmary room as the main room, the kitchen door was next to the bed. Then the basement door on the right of it, and then what seemed like a meeting room or a dining room and the bathroom next to that. </p><p>I knocked on the door but received no answer.</p><p>"Dream?" I tried to say but my voice was getting worse so it barely was a whisper. I pushed the door open, glad it was unlocked. </p><p>I checked the kitchen and saw five empty bottles of water. I then checked the dining room before heading downstairs.</p><p>"Dream?" I called again.</p><p>"Tubbo?" A voice said back.</p><p>The basement was really cold, making me feel better almost instantly. I got to the bottom of the stairs and turn the corner. The basement was largely bigger than the upper floor by loads, it was maybe the size of my old house. Dream, Sapnap and George were laying star fish on the ground, a kiddie pool in the middle of them.</p><p>"Sorry to bother you guys." Dream sat up at the sound of my voice, facing me, "But Tommy drunk the last of the water and I feel faint so I just-"</p><p>"The water is in the bag beside Sapnap. He's been hoarding it for a while but I think he's asleep." Dream then laid back down on the concrete.</p><p>A small groan from Sapnap lead me to believe he was awake. His arm flopped onto the bag and for a second I thought he might stop me from drinking, but then he lazily opened the bag before putting his arm back down and promptly falling back asleep.</p><p>I leaned over him and pulled out an almost frozen bottle of water and started to drink it.</p><p>"Join us." George's tired voice said. He looked dead beside his red face.</p><p>"Let me lock the door." I said, heading back upstairs in fear someone would walk in on us and tell Wilbur. The key was in the door, lazily turned like they tried to lock it but gave up. I locked it all the way and closed the blinds to stop heat from getting in.</p><p>I went back down stairs and looked at them again.</p><p>These tough warriors were laid spread out on the floor. George was closet to the stairs, Sapnap on his right and Dream on his left but they were spread far out enough to not be touching. There was one spare spot at the back, so I moved the fan and laid down copying how they laid.</p><p>The floor was very cold, welcoming compared to the harsh heat upstairs.  </p><p>Not wanting to be awake to suffer in the heat I fell back asleep.</p><p> </p><p>I woke up two hours later to Dream shaking me awake.</p><p>"Morning, Tubbo." I grumbled a reply. I sat myself up just to see Sapnap had moved to the pool and was laying in it. He was too big though so his arms and feet hung out of it. George was tiredly tugging at him so he could go in the pool instead. The sight was quite funny, and I laughed realising my voice came back from the nap. "I barely remembering you coming in. What happened? I would've sent Sapnap out to you but it's too warm and I couldn't make him wear armor because he might die." </p><p>"It's fine. I woke up late and everyone either drank our water supply or used it in a water fight. Then Tommy drunk the last bottle." </p><p>"God what a fucking child." Dream groaned. "Can't say too much though. Sapnap's being hogging the pool for an hour after the frozen water melted." </p><p>George dramatically whined before just climbing into the pool with him. I giggled at them again.</p><p>"Are you ok now though?" Dream asked.</p><p>I nodded, smiling at him. "Thank you for letting me stay here. I'm pretty sure I would've <em>died </em>otherwise." I said, jokingly.</p><p>"No you one hundred percent could've. With this heat and no water? Dehydration would've got you so quick, so I'm glad you came here." My lips parted, shocked. Tommy really could've killed me.</p><p>Tommy tried to kill me?<br/><br/></p><p>My Vice President actively tried to kill me?</p><p>My best friend?</p><p>Well maybe not on purpose, but it still could've killed me. </p><p>I tried to not show how much it affected me, but Dream could tell. He looked at my sympathetically. He put his hand on my head, messing it up whilst he grinned at me. His hand stopped for a split second, and his face darkened. It was so quick I nearly missed it. It was like he found something on my head but he retracted his hand and said "Ew. Sweat." I laughed again, apologising but he waved me off and cleaned his hand in the pool.</p><p>He gave me another water bottle to drink which I downed. </p><p>I hung out with them all day, really beginning to feel at home.</p><p>We didn't do much, too tired to care and too hot to move. So I watched Sapnap cool himself down by annoying George who'd pour water on him in revenge, Sapnap would then pretend to be annoyed, only to wink at me, feeling refreshed.</p><p>When Sapnap had a sudden spirt of energy he would wake up a peacefully sleeping Dream and try to get me to cause chaos with him. I agreed as long as he got me some more water when I got too lazy to move. Now was the third time in the span of two hours he asked me to make trouble with him.</p><p>I had my feet in the pool in between George's legs. I thought I was the only one awake until I heard my name being whispered from across the room. I grinned, already knowing who it was without looking.</p><p>"What is it, Sap?" I asked, using my new nickname for him.</p><p>"I want the pool. Help me move George?" I raised my eyebrow.</p><p>"How do you plan on doing that?" Sapnap giggled quietly, I heard a creak as he sat up on his bed.</p><p>"We gotta slowly fill the pool." I moved my head to see him, still not lifting it. </p><p>"Wouldn't that make him want to stay in the pool?" </p><p>"No no." He quickly said, shaking his hands. "George doesn't like water being too high. He can swim, he just gets nervous of drowning in a kiddie pool if it rises above his knees."</p><p>"Isn't that a genuine fear?"</p><p>"He'll be fine. We'll watch him the whole time." I pondered it for a second, moving my head side to side as I weighed at the options.</p><p>"Ok. Go get me some water and buckets and we'll start." Sapnap laughed, then covered his mouth to hide his laugh. He didn't say anything more, running upstairs and then coming back down with three more bottles.</p><p>Something great about being friends with the 'king' of the SMP, as Dream called himself, was he had what seemed to be unlimited supplies. When Wilbur became independent he stopped getting supplies from the same place as Dream, so it was worse quality because it was cheaper and took longer to arrive. </p><p>"You stay here, I'll get some water from the ocean in these buckets." I was going to ask to come, but anyone could be watching and it was better to not get caught with my supposed rival.</p><p>I heard Sapnap's footsteps get further away as I sunk deeper into thought.</p><p>These guys had been so nice to me. Even if we didn't do all that much today they really began to grow on me. They involved me in any prank they did, especially Sap, and Dream woke me up to drink every hour. Even George, who seemed to not like the idea of me being here at first, would wake me up when he was done in the pool and no one else was up and let me go in. It really warmed me heart how much they cared for each other, I don't think Tommy ever cared for me even a fraction of this amount. </p><p>I looked around the room. George was laid peacefully in the pool, but not for long, and Dream was one again on the floor after he gave up his chair for me. Dream hadn't taken off his mask once since I've been here, I even offered to leave if he really wanted to take it off because of the heat but he denied. </p><p>Maybe I was better suited here.</p><p>They cared for me more than Tommy ever seemed to, even putting a guard on my side for twelve hours just to look after me. </p><p>I looked at Dream.</p><p>I preferred it here, and even on a day where we mostly slept I had more fun then I ever had in L'manburg.</p><p>"Dream." I said, catching his attention. "I want to join you." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's an extra scene on the wattpad chapter that I can't be bothered to put here, so if you want to read it check out my wattpad @/CurseOfPurple . You don't have to, it's just a suggestion</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Fire In Niki's Kitchen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A small fire in Niki's kitchen happens, and Sapnap is the only one around to help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After I admitted to Dream I wanted to join him he was ecstatic, I didn't blame him when he fell back asleep moments later though. He did get waken up again five minutes later though when Sap and I poured a bit of water on him when we met meant to only get George.</p><p>Both Sapnap and I got chased around by them for a bit, until we settled. We all climbed into the pool again, too warm to take turns.</p><p>We sat in silence, I was curled into a ball so the others could spread out a bit more. Sapnap propped his legs up onto George's and when he started complaining he just slipped his head under the water, doing the peace sign just to piss George off more.</p><p>"So, Tubbo. Since you're working with us now, do you have any information on anyone?" George fell asleep, but neither him nor Sap knew I joined just yet.</p><p>"Yeah. First, Tommy has your disc. We stole it from you. Second, it gives him this delusion he's a God whenever he gets them. He becomes over confident and doesn't think things through at all. Bribing into this will greatly give you the upper hand in any battle."</p><p>"What about Wilbur?"</p><p>"His weakness is definitely his son. Either you convince Fundy to betray Wilbur, which will be near impossible, or you just injury him enough to get Wilbur's attention in a battle."</p><p>"What about Niki?"</p><p>"Off limits. I don't care what's happening, I refuse to let anything happen to her. She's been nothing but nice to me. I will actively defend her from you guys if I need." Dream held up his hands in surrender.</p><p>"Got it. Niki's off limits. It'll make her seem suspicious in a fight, but if you say so." He shrugged.</p><p>We spoke for a little bit longer, eventually having to pull Sapnap out of the pool because he fell asleep somehow.</p><p>I grabbed some water off of Dream for Niki. I gave as much information as Dream wanted, proving my loyalty, before we realised I had been down there for way too long. Dream lead me upstairs, telling me to meet him here every week and that Sap will be near me at any time he can, and then he walked me to the edge of the forest. The sky was dark, reminding me of last night, and I followed the moon back to L'manburg, not even bothering to go somewhere nice. Instead I just headed straight to Niki's bakery to see her.</p><p>I was glad to see her still up, rubbing some sweat off her forehead as she baked for tomorrow.</p><p>"Niki!" I smiled, letting myself in.</p><p>"Tubbo, you made it just in time." She huffed out of breath. "I made a new batch of cookies I want you to try."</p><p>"Ooh!" I rushed over, reaching into the baking tray and chomping down on one. I felt like I was in heaven. "Holy shit, Niki. This is so good! What is it?"</p><p>"Strawberry." She looked near death, and I grabbed the water bottle out of the bag Dream lent me and handed it to her. It was still cold to the touch. Without thanking me she started drinking it. I took her elbow and lead her outside to cool down.</p><p>"You alright now? Why would you bake in a heatwave?" She dryly laughed.</p><p>"I made the mistake of letting Tommy taste test, then I left the kitchen open and it got raided by animals."</p><p>"What did Tommy do?" I asked, already angry at him.</p><p>"He ate my entire batch and complained when I didn't made more. So I went to get supplies just to find he didn't lock up and I-" She groaned. "I'm so tired, Tubbo. Where did you get this water?"</p><p>"That doesn't matter. If you're tired, then let's get you to bed." I helped her stand back up, letting her take her apron off and hand it to me to hang up.</p><p>"I don't think I can go to sleep. I need to finish baking." Her voice began slurred as she began to fall asleep when she sat down.</p><p>"It's fine, Niki. Just rest up." She didn't speak again, slowly falling back onto the bed and fell asleep. I chuckled.</p><p>I smelt smoke and rushed over to her oven just to see she kept it on. I coughed, fanning out the smoke around the burnt cookies. Pulling my shirt over my mouth I pulled them out. The heat hit me hard, and I felt all the work of sitting in that pool coming undone in seconds.</p><p>I felt the tray get yanked out of my hands, but the smoke covered my eyes so instead I made my goal to just get out of the kitchen. I stumbled around, using my hands to lead me out. When I got out I coughed harshly, trying to take in as much air as I can to clear my lungs. After about ten seconds I opened my eyes just to see Sapnap fanning all the smoke out, away from Niki.</p><p>"Sap?" I coughed out.</p><p>"Are you alright? You were coughing quite a bit." He continued to use a towel to fan all the smoke out.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. What are you doing here?" He dropped the towel once it was cleared, and I noticed his hands were burnt.</p><p>"The smoke was visible from the community house, I was there to collect more water." He chuckled. He blew lightly on his hands, pain on his face. He started walking to the sea, kneeling down and gently placing his hands in the water. I joined him, very concerned. "It's not much, I just dropped the towel when I grabbed the tray."</p><p>"Are your hands ok?" I asked, softly washing the water over his hands to cool him down. The burns didn't look enough to even scar, but they were definitely more painful than Sap was letting on. He bit his lip, not taking his eyes off his hands.</p><p>"Yes. Thank you, Tubbo." He smiled. I stood back up, when something caught my eye.</p><p>A small jewel glimmered in the sea. Without too much thought I took off my shoes and socks.</p><p>"Tubbo?" Sapnap asked, not moving his hands. I smiled at him, before walking into the sea.</p><p>The jewel wasn't too far down, the water got up to my knees before I reached down and tried to grab it. The jewel was stubborn, stuck into something metal. I pulled the metal up too. When I brought it up, I turned around so it faced the light.</p><p>Chuckling, I brushed my fingers round the circular surface. The dirt that clung to it fell off easily and back into the sea, revealing more jewels.</p><p>"A crown?" Sap asked, pulling his hands out the water.</p><p>"Seems it." I put the soaking crown on my head, regretting it instantly as it left a water ring on my head, damping my hair. Sap let out a loud laugh of the sight of me standing in water up to my knees with a watery crown. "This could be Dream's." I thought aloud.</p><p>"King of the SMP" We said in unison.</p><p>I left the crown on my head as I got out the water, grabbing the already ruined towel as using it dry my hair and crown.</p><p>"I've got to go make a new batch for Niki now. You should probably leave." I frowned, not wanting him to leave just yet.</p><p>"Or I could stay?"</p><p>"And get caught?"</p><p>"Everyone's asleep, Tubs. Plus Dream and George fell back asleep, I could help you bake!"</p><p>Glad to have some company other than Niki, I agreed.</p><p>We went back inside, and I handed him the recipe book and asked him to read instructions aloud to me, he mocked me saying 'of course, your majesty'</p><p>"And then add the flour." He said after I finished putting in the last ingredient.</p><p>I picked up the flour and started to pour it in the bowl to measure it.</p><p>"Is that enough?" I asked, standing slightly back so he could read the measurements.</p><p>"A little more." He replied, trying to get the bag off of me,</p><p>"I can do it!" I pulled the bag back.</p><p>"I want to help!" He whined like a child.</p><p>"No! I'm baking!" We tugged back and forth on the flour, until he decided to let go. I pulled on it too hard and it went all over me. "Sapnap!" I gasped, trying to rub it out my eyes.</p><p>I could hear him laughing at me. He sounded in physical pain from how much he laughed.</p><p>I wiped the flour out my eyes and looked to where he was stood before. He wasn't there but instead on the floor, clutching his stomach as he laughed.</p><p>I grinned goofily at the sight. "It's not that funny, Sap." I said, trying to sound angry.</p><p>"Holy fuck, you look like a ghast!" He screamed with laughter. I dug my nails into my hand to hold back my laughter, it was really funny seeing a strong warrior on the ground from laughing to hard at a bit of flour on my face.</p><p>In revenge, I picked up the now slightly teared and half full flour and sprinkled a bit on his head.</p><p>His laughter ceased quickly and he stood up, glaring at me.</p><p>"My hair, Tubbo!" He wailed, shoving his hand back into the bag and throwing some at me again. I retailed by throwing a bit more and eventually it ended up in a whole flour war.</p><p>The bag was put in the middle of the kitchen entrance , and I was on the other side of the counter closest to the door, he was in the kitchen, so it was an easy hide if we got caught. The aim of the game was whoever got the most flour on the other person before the two minute timer was up.</p><p>I was winning, I kept getting to the bag before Sap as his sword made a clank noise every time he moved.</p><p>"Fifteen seconds left." I warned as I sprinkled some more on his head, agitating him.</p><p>I stayed where I was for the last fifteen seconds, not wanting to get caught in some kind of trap.</p><p>"Five seconds!" I warned again, and suddenly I felt a heavy weight on my head and it spread all the way down me.</p><p>I jumped up in shock and turned to see Sapnap with the bag of flour, his sword had been moved to the counter.</p><p>"You bastard!" I almost shouted but refrained, trying to not wake Niki.</p><p>Sap giggled like it was the funniest thing in the world.</p><p>I scoffed, beginning to brush off everything.</p><p>"I'm never going to get anything done with you here." Sap gasped dramatically like he was offended.</p><p>"I thought you liked hanging out! Do you hate me?" I shoved his shoulder jokingly, putting some flour on his nose to make him sneeze.</p><p>"We've hung out all day, Sap. Someone's going to catch you."</p><p>"I'm your bodyguard anyway, I have to be around you from the second you wake up."</p><p>"You're pretty shit then. It's your second day and I had to come to you." I smirked, cracking an egg that Sapnap had tried to put in his mouth.</p><p>"It was boiling, plus you slept most of the day." He tried to eat another raw egg.</p><p>What the <em>fuck </em>goes on in his mind?</p><p>We chatted for a bit more, and eventually I was too tired to continue conversation so Sap took a nap by the fridge.</p><p>I finished baking and kicked Sap out, who promised he'd be back tomorrow bright and early adding on a sneaky '<em>if it's not too hot</em>' to make me laugh.</p><p>I left the cookies on the counter to cool down and headed back to the docks to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Training Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo starts training with the Dream Team</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn't visit Dream for a week after that. Eret had betrayed us, and it was safe to say that Wilbur had pretty much put us on lockdown.</p><p>We barely made it out alive, even me. Eret hadn't been told of my change of sides and when he saw nobody was targeting me he made it his job to put me on the brink of death. I was hurt, to say the least, and even considered changing sides. I laid in my bed, pitting myself two hours after the battle. Not much medical attention was being put on anyone who wasn't Wilbur, Fundy or Tommy. Niki hadn't come with us and when made the Nurse of us all.</p><p>With the lack of attention I'd been given, and sick of Tommy's whining about Eret, I moved to the Camarvan where a spare bed was. I laid there for three hours until I heard a knock on the door. I had a large amount of pain all over my body, and I hadn't even stopped bleeding yet, but I still got up in fear it was Wilbur wanting the Van back. When I opened the iron door I was pleasantly surprised to be greeted with an out of breath George.</p><p>We didn't say anything as I let him in, glad I already closed the blinds to block the sunlight.</p><p>"Evening, Tubbo." I huffed in response, walking past him and back to my bed. "Look, I'm really sorry about Eret. I was sure he knew about it, but the letter we sent to his castle, telling him to not kill you, was never seen by his eyes. He spent so long underground and none of us had spoken to him for about two weeks."</p><p>I rolled my eyes. If he was here for anything I had hoped it would be to bandage me up, not to apologise, although it was appreciated.</p><p>"Here." He shoved a potion of healing into my hands. "I tried to splash you with strength when I saw you fighting with Eret but then Dream got injured, and I thought you would be able to handle yourself."</p><p>"I'm very bad in combat, George. I don't ever train." I admitted, wanting him to know for future reference. "Is Dream ok?" I believed George. I had seen him grab a regeneration potion during the fight, and in all honest I knew Dream got injured but I had been too filled with anger to care.</p><p>"You should come round to train sometimes and, yeah, he's fine. He got stabbed in the side, though, so Sapnap is at home trying to make him rest. He really wanted to see you, but I was scared of him opening up his stitches. Plus you and I barely talk."</p><p>"Maybe. What about you and Sapnap?"</p><p>"I got a small cut, but Sapnap took most the hits for me. Nothing too bad, mind you. Just a lot of small cuts that I probably could've taken. What about you? I saw Niki playing Nurse."</p><p>"Wilbur, Tommy and Fundy have taken up all the attention. I managed to patch up Manifold but he fell asleep before I could ask for his help." George tsked.</p><p>"I got some spare medical kit. You need any?"</p><p>After that I showed George my injuries and he healed me up and convinced me I'd be fine in about five days especially with the potions. I was very grateful for his help, and he quickly earned all my trust again. We joked around for a bit, and he even told me that Sap still doesn't know I work with them.</p><p>"So he's not fighting me for no reason then?" I giggled, my back to the headboard so I could face George who sat on my bed with me.</p><p>"He considers you a good friend now, he's too afraid to hurt you." I awed jokingly, making George laugh.</p><p>"How long are we planning to keep this up then?" George smirked.</p><p>"Dream thinks at least another week, I say a month. You wanna wager a bet?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Underaged gambling? I'd love to. I think the next time I come round he'll connect the dots." George puffed.</p><p>"Absolutely no way. He's as thick as a goldfish. I bet we could tell him and he'd forget." <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Of course, the next time I went round was when I fully healed. Wilbur and the others were too depressed to leave their rooms so sneaking out of L'manburg was a lot easier. I thankfully didn't pass Eret on the way to their house, but when I caught sight of a crown my heart stopped for a split second.</p><p>"Tubbo?" Sapnap asked, coming up behind me and placing a hand on my shoulder. It took me out of my trance and attracted the attention of the crown's owner. When he turned around I let out a breath of relief seeing it was just Dream wearing the crown I got him.</p><p>"Hey, Sap." I greeted like nothing had happened.</p><p>"What're you doing up, here? Shouldn't you be resting?" He was concerned, but I brushed it off.</p><p>"George mentioned about training me when he was looking after me." I explained, "After I told him I did poorly in the fight from lack of experience."</p><p>"Lack of experience? You fight in wars all the time!"</p><p>"Yeah, but I was just thrown into them. Before my first battle with Dream I never so much as raised a sword before." Sapnap seemed shocked.</p><p>"Don't they train you? I've seen them sparring in open grounds before."</p><p>"They believe sparring is for those who are going to be of use. So no, I've never sparred." Before Sapnap could open his mouth again, Dream opened the front door with a grin.</p><p>"Tubbo! You feeling better?" I nodded vigorously, glad to see he was up and walking. "Good! George and I were just about to go sparring."</p><p>"That's exactly what I'm here for. George said I could come to you guys to train me?" Dream nodded.</p><p>"I remember George telling me they don't train you." He looked back at George who was grabbing some armour. "He can spar with Sapnap, I'll train you."</p><p>"As much as I agree." Sapnap butted in, "Tubbo you shouldn't get trained by your enemy. We're going to know all your moves."</p><p>I chuckled and looked up to Dream who looked like he was about to burst with how red he got.</p><p>"Sapnap." I smiled. "I've been working for you guys since the night you came to Niki's bakery with me." His jaw dropped open and he quickly became flabbergasted.</p><p>"Why did no one tell me?" He cursed at us. "Tubbo! I thought we were friends! Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"Surprise?" I questioned. He threw his hands up in defeat and stalked back inside.</p><p>Dream wheezed with laughter beside me, watching Sapnap 'break the news' to George. Within seconds George was outside with us, also yelling. Sapnap nodded along with him.</p><p>"I can't believe you guys didn't tell me!" He shouted, pointing a finger at us. "I wanted to see his face when you told him!" Sapnap stopped nodding, uncrossing his arms.</p><p>"You also knew?"</p><p>"Of course I knew!" The two had a yelling match, and once Dream stopped laughing he guided me away to the top of a mountain. It was a little bit away, not too far that I'd get lost going back, but far enough that no one would stumble across it.</p><p>I looked out at the ocean, the newly risen sun resting on it perfectly.</p><p>Dream clapped his hands together, gaining my attention.</p><p>"You know how to hold a sword right?" He threw a sword at me and I held it with my thumb pointing to the ground. He seemed to physically cringe at that and quickly readjust how to hold it.</p><p>"Use your thumb as a pivot point." He showed me.</p><p>He used to sword to readjust my elbow and straighten my back a lot, and after half an hour of training (Sapnap and George had finally arrived and we were just fighting on the edge of the cliff) whenever he made pointers at me he would sometimes swipe his sword to hit me. The first three times he managed to land a good few licks, annoying me, but on the fourth try I defended myself effortlessly.</p><p>"Perfect." He smiled and we continued. The small swipes eventually became full on attacks the more he taught me.</p><p>"Jesus, Dream!" I gasped after he showed me how to hold the sword above my head and came down on my sword painfully. My wrist was in a large amount of pain, but he brushed over it.</p><p>"It's the shock. That wouldn't of happened if you held it more like this." He held my wrist and readjusted. "That way you're more relaxed and your wrist moves back further but you can still defend." I nodded, replaying his words over and over in my head for a bit.</p><p>"Ok." I said confidently. "Try it again." He grinned at my enthusiasm. He took three steps back and we both went to our starting positions, the only sound was the sound of George and Sapnap's swords colliding.</p><p>We both counted to five in our heads before meeting each other in the middle. I immediately raised my sword above my head the way Dream taught me, and he brought his own down on mine. He was right, this time I felt no pain. My wrist bent slightly backwards, but I still had enough strength to quickly push back on him. He withdrew his sword, and I used my thumb to pivot it in my right hand and quickly ambulated towards him. With the quick movement of the sword and how quickly I advanced, my sword was under his chin in a second, far enough away from his throat that I didn't cut him by accident, though.</p><p>He dropped his sword, catching the attention of the two men fighting.</p><p>"I surrender." He whispered.</p><p>My eyes widened, and I stepped back.</p><p>I won?</p><p>"Tubbo!" Sapnap shouted excitedly, "You won! You won!" He jumped over to me and hugged me. I grinned, fully processing that I finally won after an hour of fighting.</p><p>George came over to and patted me on the head when Sapnap released me.</p><p>"Good job." Dream praised.</p><p>I couldn't seem to stop smiling. Sword fighting was much more fun than hand to hand combat, and I learnt it under much better circumstances then when I learned hand to hand.</p><p>"I'm bored of fighting George." Sapnap said. "I wanna fight Tubbo!" I didn't think I was ready for a proper fight, but Dream agreed. He probably wanted an actual fight now, instead of just babysitting.</p><p>"You alright with fighting Sapnap?" I nodded, and watched Dream walk off with George. For a second I just watched them fight, they moved about a lot more, constantly trying to get behind one another.</p><p>"They're really good." I whispered to Sapnap, feeling a bit more self conscious.</p><p>"I taught Dream everything he knows." Sapnap joked, nudging my arm. I laughed at him. "You ready?"</p><p>I nodded, taking my eyes off of Dream who poked George with his sword to claim victory.</p><p>Sapnap took his position and I took mine, my sword in one hand so it was easier to move. I noted he had his in two hands, meaning he was going to be slowed in reflexes as he would have to move two hands into sometimes awkward positions to defend himself.</p><p>We counted to five and he advanced towards me. He tried to go from above me, since he was about three inches taller, but I quickly blocked the same way I had before. My left hand was under the blade of my sword in case his sword got too close. I realised I wouldn't be able to push him off like I could Dream. He wasn't going as easy as on me as Dream did. I quickly jumped off to my left before moving my sword to the side of his blade, pushing it away from me giving me enough time to run behind him like I had just seen Dream do.</p><p>Both of our faces held no emotion as he turned around before I could even think about my next move. He swiped his sword viciously into my left side, so I flipped the sword over again and pushed him away taking a step back.</p><p>He continued making fast swipes at me, which I dodged and moved back over and over. Until my foot went too far back. I gasped, feeling my body go with me as I fell back.</p><p>Sapnap didn't look scared though.</p><p>Was his plan all along to kill me?</p><p>Was this all their plan.</p><p>My hands started to wave to regain balance, but Sapnap quickly caught my shirt and pulled me back up.</p><p>I stumbled away from the edge the second he let go, putting my hand on my knees.</p><p>"What the fuck?" I said through shaky breaths, tilting my head up at him.</p><p>"When fighting you don't have any awareness of your surroundings. I realised when you fought Tommy on the path." I sighed, upset I didn't know that. "Don't worry. George doesn't either, and neither did I till Dream taught me. It's easy to learn."</p><p>"You could've killed me."</p><p>"I knew what I was doing." He looked back at Dream and George who were too wrapped up in their fight to even know what was going on. "Just don't tell them, cause they'll have my head. I've done it to them both, it's quite funny."</p><p>Both the men suddenly dropped their stances. Sapnap and I looked at each other confused until we heard it too.</p><p>"Tubbo!" The wails of L'manburg shouted.</p><p>"Shit." I said, "Fuck they never notice I'm gone."</p><p>"They're probably on high alert since Eret."</p><p>'<em>They're looking for you. Bring berries.</em>' Niki messaged me.</p><p>"Do you guys have berries?" I asked rushed. Without asking Dream grabbed a basket of berries that George must've brought up. "Bye!" I shouted, running back down the mountain.</p><p>As I ran I put my sword back in it's holster, trying to run as fast I could before they started leaving L'manburg to look for me. In three minutes I was back in L'manburg, met with the angry faces of Wilbur and Tommy.</p><p>"Where were you?" They both interrogated.</p><p>I held up my basket proudly, "Collecting berries for Niki."</p><p>"That is what she said. The stories check out." Tommy grumbled, annoyed.</p><p>They didn't bother wasting another second on me, turning back to their house of rest.</p><p class="">Niki met me, taking the berries out my hand with a kind smile.</p><p class="">I smiled back, until she said; "How was your visit to Dream?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I update every Tuesday and Friday, roughly 6pm GMT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. She Knows.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Niki knows too much, and Tubbo doesn't know how to cope with being a traitor</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>People actually read this?? That's so shocking to me, this book has been on Wattpad for over a month now and doesn't get a lot of attention. So thanks, for the kudos and comments, it means the world to me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My face dropped. I felt like all my entire soul sunk to the bottom of my body as I watched her walk away.</p>
<p>Regathering myself I quickly followed after her, making sure no one else heard her.</p>
<p>"You know?" I whispered as we left the walls, heading for her bakery. </p>
<p>"Let's talk inside." Even though it was a less than two minute walk my entire brain racked itself for ways she could've found out the whole time. I went through every scenario, but either she'd been fast asleep or just not paying enough attention to notice anything suspicious. Maybe she caught Sap in a tree? But even I barely ever noticed him. </p>
<p>I didn't even notice we were inside until she told me to shut the door. </p>
<p>"You got a door?" </p>
<p>"Had to, after what happened when you were last here."</p>
<p>"What happened?" I asked confused, closing the door and locking it. </p>
<p>She laughed and began to wash the berries in the sink.</p>
<p>"You and Sapnap? Burning the cookies?" I blinked a couple times to let it sink in.</p>
<p>"Fuck."</p>
<p>"Yeah. Fuck." She looked angry, but not angry like she wanted to punch me.</p>
<p>Maybe annoyed?</p>
<p>"Are you going to tell Wilbur?" I asked, hoping she'd say no.</p>
<p>"I should." I began to unpack the berries with her. Silence settled on us again. "I really should." She whispered, her voice came out hurt. "But with everything happening later I just don't know what to do. I was going to tell Wilbur the second I saw him walk in through the doors. I wanted to tell him again when Eret betrayed us." She put the berries down and lowered her head.</p>
<p>"Niki, I'm sorry. I didn't think of how scared you would be." I stayed away from her, afraid of her hitting me in anger.</p>
<p>"Tubbo I'm so confused. I trusted Eret. I trusted you. I trusted <em>Wilbur</em>." I saw tears start to fall down her face. "I saw how happy you were with Sapnap. I haven't seen you that happy in over two months Tubbo. You've been so down, you flinch whenever someone gets too loud but when you were with Sapnap you didn't even blink when he raised his arm."</p>
<p>"He hasn't given me a reason to. None of them have."</p>
<p>"You're friends with them all?" She choked out. "Tubbo do you.. are you?" She couldn't seem to get the words out. </p>
<p>"A traitor?" I asked, finally saying it aloud, the words I didn't want to believe were associated with me. </p>
<p>"Get out." She said. </p>
<p>The words hit me like a cold brick to my face. </p>
<p>"What?" I stuttered.</p>
<p>"I need to think some things through."</p>
<p>"Message me when you're ready to talk." I mumbled, unsure if she even heard me. I turned on my heel and quickly walked out, shutting the door behind me. </p>
<p>'<em>Niki knows</em>.' I messaged Dream.</p>
<p>I wondered if he felt the same fear I did.</p>
<p>I doubt it. He has nothing to lose now that I've gotten found out, he just gained another member he didn't have to hide. I lose everything though. Everything I knew was Tommy and L'manburg, I fear that my identity would just dissipate into nothing. I would spend days finishing a task Tommy set me, just so I kept my head and felt a need to be in L'manburg, as though without it I would just collapse. He was wrong, assuming I needed to do something just to keep my head, I needed friends, or just a singular one to make me feel an attachment to any place and let it have my loyalty. </p>
<p>'<em>Do you need to come round?</em>'</p>
<p>'<em>I don't think I'm safe here. So if you don't mind'</em>. I trusted Niki, but she seemed very stressed and I didn't know who she'd start rambling to. </p>
<p>If I had things to pack then I'd pack them, but all I had were the clothes they leant to me the first day we properly spoke. So I went straight to their base. They weren't there, and I imagined they were still on the cliff.</p>
<p>Everything is silent. </p>
<p>Niki knows.</p>
<p>I'm scaring Niki.</p>
<p>Maybe I wasn't before. Maybe she was ok with it when she first found out, but after Eret. No one's going to be the same after Eret. </p>
<p>I've heard the faints shouts of distress that Tommy wakes up with. I heard from Niki about four days ago that everyone's getting night terrors, but Tommy is the only one who screams when it happens. I haven't got any, and I doubted I would ever get them. I knew they, the Dream Team, wouldn't ever hurt me, I was safe with both sides of the war thinking I worked solely for them. Only one side was right, and I was in their house. </p>
<p>I felt guilt bubbling up inside me at the thought of them getting all the side effects of a fight that I partook in but I would never feel. Because now my wounds had healed, I was only left with scars I could hide. They had so many mental scars even after they hide their physical ones.</p>
<p>My nose began to feel funny, all stuffed up as my throat began to close up. </p>
<p>I fell to my knees in the kitchen.</p>
<p>I looked at my hands that trembled with... something. I've never felt this before. Or maybe I have but not this strong? </p>
<p>I laid my head back against the wall, countless memories of not so much easier times but times where I didn't have to process feelings because I was already onto a new war. </p>
<p>Tommy.</p>
<p>Tommy was never nice, but I had hoped that maybe he would change. I thought war would make him understand that his need for violence would make the world worse. But of course, shoving a sixteen year old into war was never going to go well.</p>
<p>I've doomed my best friend.</p>
<p>I've put him through hell and back and instead of helping him I let him abuse me, I betrayed him.</p>
<p>I'm a traitor. </p>
<p>I'm a fucking traitor. </p>
<p>I heard the front door open and close. Their low voices didn't make it past the kitchen door. Not wanting to be found, I put my hand over my mouth to muffle my sounds.</p>
<p>I saw my chat box was full from the past fifteen minutes from Dream, Sapnap and George trying to get a hold of me.</p>
<p>I just wanted to be alone for a while. I don't deserve comfort. I don't deserve anything.</p>
<p>"Tubbo?" I heard in front of me, my eyes were screwed shut after the tears had blurred my view too much. "Hey, are you alright? Is this because of Niki?" I shrugged, unsure at this point.</p>
<p>What was I crying over? Self pity?</p>
<p>"Come here." The same voice said, pulling me in. I tried to not fight it, not wanting to be rude. I moved my knees from my chest and leaned my side into the person's chest. They rubbed my shoulder slowly, shushing me. I felt so pathetic like these. "A panic attack." He said to someone, temporarily stopping his hand. Even though I complained before about it, I did miss it. </p>
<p>"Do you want anything?" Another voice said, putting their hand on my knee so I knew where they were. I shrugged again. "I'll get you some water." I gulped, noticing how dry my throat was. </p>
<p>"Thank you." I whispered, afraid of my voice going too high. </p>
<p>A minute went by. I quietly sipped my water, not wanting to open my eyes for a while. If I opened them I was faced with pity. I didn't want to see pity, ever again. No one in the room said anything, but I could hear them whispering, I didn't know what they said but it was a lot of hushed voices and then they'd scutter around. </p>
<p>I felt whoever was holding me begin to shift uncomfortably, getting what they were saying I lifted myself up and put myself against the wall again. </p>
<p>My panic attack was long over, but I was so tired and lost of energy I couldn't even begin to think of standing up. </p>
<p>"Tubbo?" Someone said. I figured out it was Dream, the one who'd been hugging me. I let out a small noise of acknowledgement. "Do you want to talk about it?"</p>
<p>"She's known for a while." My voice came out small. "Since baking cookies. She wants to tell but is confused." </p>
<p>"Is that why you freaked out?" George asked.</p>
<p>"She made me call myself a traitor. Just the shock of it, I guess. I'm a traitor, I'm causing my friends harm and I-" I cut myself off. If I said anymore I think I'd launch myself into another panic attack. </p>
<p>"Come with me." Dream demanded, standing up. I opened my eyes to watch him, he put his hand out in front of mine. I started at him questionably, but he just shook his hand a bit more to stress grabbing it. </p>
<p>I took his hand in mine and he helped me stand. My legs felt like they were going to collapse but I didn't even falter when I stood. He didn't let go of my hand and lead me to the front room and didn't stop until we came to a full length mirror. He positioned me in front of it. </p>
<p>"Go grab that cape I stole from the Pig a while ago." Sapnap looked at him confused but went to the basement anyway. "Look, Tubbo." He said, making me look myself in the mirror. "You've done so much for L'manburg, and they don't even have the decency to patch you up when you got injured." </p>
<p>I tilted my head, confused at his point. </p>
<p>"You need to learn to do things for yourself. Your entire life you've done things for Tommy and for L'manburg. You're not a traitor. You were used by Tommy for his own growth. He killed your bees. He's beat you up for no reason." Dream removed the crown from his own head and placed it on my head.</p>
<p>I thought over his words. He was right. I've done everything for Tommy and got nothing in return. I didn't even cause the mental torture he's going through. I shouldn't feel guilty for not having PTSD, that's not a normal thing to feel guilty about. </p>
<p>"He feels like a traitor." George whispered to Sapnap who walked up stairs just in time. Sapnap placed the cape over my shoulders. I admired the jewels stitched gracefully into the white fur of the ruby red gown. I swirled it slightly.</p>
<p>"No, I don't think of myself as the traitor" I announced, adjusting the crown on my head. Dream smiled behind me. "I think of myself as being betrayed by that bastard Tommy."</p>
<p>"We'll rule them all." He gleamed, confident.</p>
<p>"Of course we will. I'll make sure of it myself."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Month Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Meeting is conducted to find out how to defeat Dream</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niki and I didn't speak too much anymore, any time she saw me take a seat in a meeting next to Tommy she flinched, any time I moved wrong or got angry she was scared of what I might do. I understood why she would do it if I had given any reason, but I hadn't. I've never raised my hand at anyone other than Tommy, and that was long ago and in defence. Niki's watched me spar by myself and not said anything. I think she's learning how I move. She hasn't spoken to anyone since Eret's attack, which a lot of people seemed to be getting over. Tommy didn't scream anymore in the dead of night, Wilbur didn't suddenly question me when I'd been gone too long and Fundy's tail wagged more around people. </p><p>"Berry delivery." I cheerfully announced, turning up with a basket like I do once a week. </p><p>Niki stopped cooking but didn't look up at me. I know she checks them for poison when I'm gone. I know she checks the basket for TnT or cameras, but always comes up empty. </p><p>"Wilbur is holding a meeting soon, something about a plan. Would you like to walk up together?" She didn't say anything. "These berries are fresh from inside our walls, I planted them a bit away from your crops, don't worry." </p><p>Silence filled the room and I tried to not shout at her in anger. I haven't done anything to make her afraid of me. I've hung out with Sapnap, sure, but I have never and will never lay a hand on her. </p><p>I looked out the window and spotted Sap in a house on the docks, it's become habit to look for him, he's never too far from me. </p><p>"Would you like to practice sparring after the meeting? I've gotten considerably better, and I would like to teach you some things to defend yourself." She wiped her hands on her apron and made her way over, grabbing the berries. "You'll learn how I fight then. I know you don't trust me, Niki, I wouldn't trust me either but you and I both know Wilbur is morally incorrect."</p><p>She scoffed. "And you aren't?"</p><p>"A nation shouldn't be made because someone wants to sell drugs, Niki. He said Dream treated us unfairly, but when did he ever? Think about it. He treated us differently but had we simply asked or told him I'm more than certain he would've changed his attitude." </p><p>"And you would know that as his best friend, wouldn't you?"</p><p>"You know it too. Dream was nice to you when you joined, wasn't he? He greeted you, and Wilbur became defensive. From the second you've been here Wilbur's forced you to join his drug ring."</p><p>"I wasn't here when the war started, I joined Wilbur because-"</p><p>"Because he told you to. If you weren't European do you think he'd of even glanced at you, Niki?" She turned her back to me, done with our conversation. </p><p>"We'll walk up together and then we can spar. Then you tell me exactly what went through your head when you chose them over us." I gulped, even with my fighting skills Niki still scared me.</p><p>I thought about telling her that if she had been through exactly what I went I through then she would've made the same decision, but the tension in the air was practically forcing my mouth shut. I made an attempt to open my mouth, but Niki turned around at the same time so I quickly shut it. </p><p>We walked up to the van in silence, Sap tried to follow and ended up perched on top of the walls to watch. Niki and I were the last to arrive, everyone had just began sitting by the time we arrived. Niki sat next to Wilbur, and with Eret gone I now sat next to Tommy as Wilbur had instructed against my will.</p><p>"We need a new plan." Wilbur started. He stopped with his, 'thank you all for coming' when it stopped being optional to come. "With everyone now recovered I think it's time to try defeat Dream again. The smug bastard has been wearing a crown just to torment us, we can't let it go on." I smiled lightly. The crown had been a joke, but Dream wore it just as often as he wore his mask now.</p><p>"I suggest we ambush them and kill them." Tommy said, being as vague as possible.</p><p>"Or," I spoke up, "We could find out if they have a routine and tak-"</p><p>"Take each of them out, gruesomely." Tommy interrupted. I resisted the urge to knock him out, as tempting as it seemed. </p><p>"Good idea, Tommy." Was I even here? I felt eyes on me and looked up to see Niki's pitiful eyes bore into mine. She gives me the same look in every single one of these meetings every time Tommy spoke over me. I guess her empathy overpowered her hatred for me. "Anyone got any others?"</p><p>"What if they don't have a routine?" They didn't, as far as I knew. They did the same things everyday, in different orders and together if they had nothing better to do but Dream told me to give good ideas at the meetings as long as I told them later on that way I was less suspicious. </p><p>"Then we make them have one." Fundy suggested. "Use Tommy as bait to distract Dream, lure him away and we ambush him. Tell Sapnap we want to strike a deal with him and kill him too, then George will be by himself." </p><p>"Won't work." I lied. It could. They trusted each other enough to leave each other alone and not go looking for a missing member for hours. If Dream did follow Tommy, George and Sapnap would stay behind and focus on other matters. If we offered to strike a deal, Sap wouldn't waste a second leaving George behind. "They'd never leave each other, George and Sapnap want Tommy dead just as much as Dream." Tommy smirked at that, like it was something to be proud of.</p><p>"What about using somebody else as bait?" Manifold asked.</p><p>"Wouldn't work, they'd send Punz after us, and I'm not sacrificing myself." I rolled my eyes, all up for using Tommy but not himself. "Fundy?" Fundy's ears perked up at the sound of his name. "Any more ideas, son?" </p><p>"Bomb them." His words took me back, but he didn't give us a chance to interject. "Plant bombs all under Eret's castle as a warning, then threaten to blow up the rest of the SMP." His tail wagged violently in his seat at the pure thought of the bombs. </p><p>Eret and I never got a chance to speak, and seeing his castle being blown up isn't something I'm entirely opposed to, he still left me in pain for days and I wanted revenge, but he was on my side and I couldn't let something happen to him. </p><p>"There's a good idea!" Wilbur cheered like he was talking to a five year old. The pampered fox hybrid wagged his tail joyously, a smile spreading across his face. "Well done, Son. We'll do that." With that the meeting was over.</p><p>I need to tell Dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wilbur's Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream is holding secrets from Tubbo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I tried to leave quickly to meet up with Dream but a strong hand grasped my elbow.</p><p>"You promised you'd spar with me, remember? Don't go running off now." Niki smiled sweetly, trying to shake off the worrying looks from Wilbur and Tommy who stayed behind. </p><p>"Of course, I was just going to get you a sword." Niki picked up a sword from the wall of the van, and took the one strapped to her side out. "Those will suffice, I guess." </p><p>We both walked out and onto a field behind L'manburg.</p><p>"You know how to stand, right?" Niki nodded, and copied my posture, pointing her sword towards me. "What about how to hold." Niki groaned, her smile long gone. </p><p>"Just assume I know how to do everything. Shall we?" I nodded, and we started. </p><p>She came at me first, swinging at me. Her moves were fast, she was clearly taking her anger out on this fight. I moved just as fast, used to the way Dream moves faster than her. I kept an eye on my surroundings, noting she did too. She was much better at sword fighting than I originally thought. </p><p>Her sword spun in her hand like a ballerina, and I was so mesmerised that I let her get a cut on my side. </p><p>I gasped in shock and put my hand on my cut, dropping my sword. I pulled up my shirt, double checking it wasn't the side with the stitches. Even though it'd been a month, I still had to be careful, Gogy's orders. </p><p>"You alright?" Niki asked, taking two steps back.</p><p>I pulled my shirt back down. "Yeah. Just checking it wasn't the stitches." She smiled acknowledging but didn't seem too bothered. "Again?"</p><p>We went back to our starting positions, drawing our swords again. We counted to five, and then we went again. </p><p>The sounds of our swords viciously hitting each other was probably heard for miles. We both moved lightly on our feet, Niki's hair flew in her face but she didn't let it get in her way. She went for my head from the side and I ducked down, rolling away to her side and jumping back up before her sword finished swinging. </p><p>I met her eyes with a grin, bringing my sword up and down to her head, but not with enough pressure to be unable to stop. She gasped and didn't have enough time to react, jumping away to my left, shocking me. She then kicked me in my side, knocking me to the ground. </p><p>My sword flung itself out my hand, and I felt the tip of my sword in my chest before I even got the chance to stand up.</p><p>"I win." She moved the sword and put her hand out. I grabbed it gratefully and stood up.</p><p>With all the training Dream makes me do, I didn't break a sweat during this, but it still made me think. I gained a bit of muscle from the training, so Niki knocking me down so easily shocked me.</p><p>"You're really good!" I praised.</p><p>"Thank you. My Dad taught me how to fight before Will brought me over here." She wiped her forehead in her shirt, and I looked away. "Who taught you to do hand to hand?" </p><p>"I learnt mostly from the orphanage, a bit from my father.. I think?"</p><p>"You've never spoken about him before. You remember him?"</p><p>I shook my head. "A bit. I know he hated drinking, his sister drunk in front of me once and he went batshit. I remember a Christmas with him.. vaguely. I remember the bee plushie he got me. I remember he did boxing... I think? He taught me a couple things. The last memory was him kissing my forehead and putting me in a box." I don't know why he left me, or why he never came back.</p><p>"We could find him, you know." Niki suggested.</p><p>"If he wanted me back he would come looking. I'm over my Dad now, Niki." She seemed hurt by that.</p><p>"My Dad died just before Will brought me here. Having him around, even though it was a short while, was the best thing to ever happen to me. I can't imagine not having a Dad around." Niki's words cut deep. </p><p>"It wasn't my choice to not have him around. It was my choice to not go looking for a man that can't be bothered to be found." I handed her back the sword. "I'm going." </p><p>My eyes caught Sap's in the forest not too far from here. I blinked twice at him and made my way out the field. I thought about what Niki said, rubbing my head slightly to focus. I brushed over two bumps. I rubbed them a bit, before chalking it up to hitting my head whilst I slept, sleeping on a dock doesn't have any perks, after all. </p><p>My thoughts trailed back to my father and his sister. They both had horns, I remember being completely fascinated by this when I was younger, I think my aunt was the one who got me interested in bees, I don't know why though, just a hunch. I didn't think much about my Dad after I turned 14, I gave up all hope of him coming back for me and decided he wasn't worth my time. </p><p>"Hey, Tubs." Sapnap broke me out of my thoughts. "Can't believe you let Niki win like that, not even Dream can beat you that quickly anymore." </p><p>"Well, she's still very mad, I don't know if she's a sore loser when she's angry, so I didn't think it was a good idea." He didn't seem to understand, but accepted it anyway. "Anyway, Wilbur has a new plan to bring you down, so I need to talk to Dream."</p><p>"He was asleep when I left this morning, but he should still be in the house." He paused for a second, to message Dream, I kept walking. After a couple seconds he looked up and saw I was gone and jogged to catch up. "He's back at the base." </p><p>I nodded and we continued heading that way. </p><p>"So.. anything on your mind? You and Niki seemed to have a pretty serious conversation.."</p><p>"She was asking about my Dad, nothing important." Sap quietened down for a second.</p><p>"Your Dad? Does she know where he is?" I shook my head.</p><p>"No. She just wanted to know if I remembered anything about him."</p><p>"Do you?" </p><p>"Nothing important. Why are you so interested?" He shrugged, but didn't say anything more much to my surprised, but pleased, shock. </p><p>We brushed the branches out of our face and made our way to Dream's base, catching a glimpse of his green hoodie before he headed inside. Sapnap ran ahead to catch up.</p><p>They talked briefly but once I got in earshot they stopped, I shrugged it off as coincidence and greeted him. Dream seemed a bit conflicted after the conversation but pushed the feelings aside.</p><p>"You said they've got a plan?" I nodded.</p><p>"They want to put lots of TnT under Eret's castle, blow it up and then bluff that there's more under the SMP." Dream scoffed and went into the kitchen. George came out at the same time and sat on the bed. I joined him, my muscles shouting at me in displeasure, tired of walking and fighting. </p><p>"It wouldn't of worked." Dream entered again with a water bottle and sat cross legged on the floor, Sapnap leaned against the wall and looked like he was seconds away from falling asleep. "I wouldn't of believed you guys had any TnT, you didn't even have water a month ago."</p><p>"What about Eret's castle?" I asked.</p><p>"We'll get him out the castle and rebuild it later. It's not a loss." Dream seemed unbothered, he wasn't doing his usual rambling on about plans, his mind seems somewhere else.</p><p>"Dream, are you alright?" </p><p>"Why wouldn't I be?" He questioned, giving me a look of concern like I was the one acting different. "</p><p>"You're acting all weird and shit. What did Sapnap say to you before I came up here?"</p><p>"Nothing, Tubbo. Stop worrying." His words infuriated me, for some reason. </p><p>"I thought you guys were supposed to be better than L'manburg. You're all the same." With that, I walked out, a trail of anger following behind me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. They're Keeping Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo confides in George and reinvests in his love for potions</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My sword pierced the chest of the wooden victim, adding onto the nine other sword shaped holes I've created all over it's body. It was a new dummy, one that I'm sure Dream wouldn't appreciate me bullying his new training stick man so I can relieve stress, but I don't appreciate whatever was going on between them all.</p><p>I joined Dream Team because I thought I could trust them. I didn't think they'd keep secrets from me, but now I know it's not true. </p><p>This isn't something I'd normally get mad over. I'd understand if it was something they truly couldn't tell me, but I guess my talk with Niki was making me more agitated then I should be. It wasn't my fault I didn't have a Dad, so why did she make me feel like it was?</p><p>Dad... whoever he was, could've been a murderer. Or a a drug dealer. There's many reasons he couldn't keep me.</p><p>Or maybe it was my fault? </p><p>I could've been a problem child, I did arrive at the orphanage with barely the clothes on my back, a blanket and a bee plushie. He must not have loved me enough to want me to have more in life. </p><p>'<em>History repeats itself</em>.' A voice inside me said. First my Dad wants me gone, then L'manburg and now Dream Team. </p><p>I never thought about my Dad this much in the last two years, and it was because Niki asked me a simply question that I should've answered easily. I don't want him around if he doesn't want me around. </p><p>I kick the doll in the face, my muscles screaming from being forced that high up, the dummy was six feet tall. I stumbled back from the kick and watched the doll roll into the sea off of the cliff. Last time I fought Sap up here I thought <em>I</em> was going to be the one rolling off. </p><p>It was funny watching it almost stop mid-air for a second just to fall. After six seconds I heard the crack of it splitting into pieces before the water washed it away. I sat down on the edge of the cliff, listening to the water hit the side of the cliff to settle my thoughts that ran wild in my head. </p><p>"Tubbo?" I heard from behind me. I forgot to answer, and just continued to stare out into the ocean, the soft breeze played with my hair.</p><p>The voice sat down beside me, leaning slightly over the edge to look below them.</p><p>"Oh thank god, Sapnap annoyed me so much with Jerry" He praised, looking at the doll below. I looked over to see George swinging his legs over. "Sap and Dream are arguing, so I'm up here to deal with you." He grinned lopsided at me. </p><p>"Sorry." I mumbled.</p><p>"Don't apologise. I could've said no." I shrugged. The brown haired boy fell back against the grass. Letting out a small groan as he went down faster than anticipated. "Want to talk about what the matter is?" </p><p>"Want to tell me what secrets you're keeping?" He stopped swinging his still overhung legs. "Yeah. I thought so."</p><p>"Dream's overruled me." He admitted. He seemed to shrink at the words, Dream never really ordered him to do anything, both of them declaring each other and Sapnap equal. "He ordered Sap to not say anything too, but he-" He cut himself off.</p><p>"It's fine. I'm just a bit on edge. You guys should tell me though, it's not fair that we're on the same side and you're running around me like I'm a spy. I work for you guys, Sapnap is constantly following me, if I was a spy you would know by now."<br/><br/>"We don't think you're a spy, Tubbo. What's going on is a huge secret. Telling you could potential be the downfall of our entire server." My eyes widened. I looked back at George to see if I could find any hint of lies, but there was none.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Curiosity kills the cat, at least that's what Wilbur says. </p><p>"The secret involves one of the most powerful men that I've ever heard about. Dream has met him first hand and worries for his life if he lets this secret out." So that's why he was so on edge. "When you saw Sapnap and him talking earlier it was because Sapnap had more information about him and it wasn't great." He trailed off.</p><p>"How bad is it?"</p><p>"I'm sure Dream has it under control, but Sapnap really wants to tell you, so do I, it's just.." He paused for a second. "<em>Difficult</em>." He finally replied, sighing as he said it.  </p><p>"Why am I involved?" </p><p>George chuckled, "I can't say." All this 'I can't say' was really pissing me off, so I took a deep breath. "Telling you is just going to put everyone in danger, especially if you have a bad reaction. We don't know how you'll react, it's possible it goes either way."</p><p>"What if I promise to react well?"</p><p>"It's not something you can promise, Tubbo."</p><p>We stopped talking after that, both of us just thinking for about fifteen minutes, until I heard soft snores from George. I rolled my eyes, but I was grinning slightly. </p><p>I got up and decided to leave. The waves were calm now, so I had no anxiety about leaving him. I walked back down to the base, I was about to go in when I heard the muffled words of Sapnap and Dream fighting. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying and if it was as important as George made it out to be I shouldn't eavesdrop. </p><p>I chose to just walk back to L'manburg.</p><p>The sun was still high in the sky reminding me that the day had barely started and so much had happened. I brushed past any negative feelings and made my way to the Van. </p><p>Boredom swallowed me hole so I looked around for anything I could use to cure my boredom. I ruffled through the cupboards and in the chest until eventually I found a potion book. It was full of potions that were clearly failed experiments. I flicked through the book, mentally correcting obvious mistakes I found.</p><p>"I could just fix these myself." I told myself, grabbing a pen that Wilbur left behind last meeting. I pushed myself up onto the counter and began to correct the book, scribbling words and recipes wrong. The book was a hundred and seventy five pages long, I got through a measly fifty odd before deciding to test the newly corrected recipes.</p><p>Thankfully, no one was really a potion maker, so everything was stoked up to the brim and I had no reason to go to the nether. I got through the first twenty five with all my correction being perfect, after that small explosions started happening. They weren't loud, and normally I had just read or calculated something wrong, until I got to fifty.</p><p>It was such a broken recipe I couldn't even begin to understand what the author was trying to say, it seemed like a broken experiment that was written in accidentally. I decided to just make up my own potion, going roughly on what the author was doing. </p><p>Blaze powder, roses and a spider eye was in reach so I used them after my tenth attempt of making a new potion. I let it brew, moving onto recipe fifty-one and testing it out. It seemed to be an extra strong health potion, it tasted gross but it worked well. When I got to fifty-three the potions were done brewing. I smiled, picking it up and smelling it. It smelled strange, the spider eyes were the most prominent smell by far. I picked it up to my lips and drank it slowly the thickness of the potion felt like it was sticking to the sides of my mouth and I had to stop myself from not finishing the potion.</p><p>When I finished it I could already feel the potion kicking in, I really hoped it wasn't poison.</p><p>My muscles began to tense up and expand, my skin stretched with it and it was almost an unbearable feeling, the only thoughts going through my mind was how I need to make a potion of numbness. </p><p>After another quick second the potion was done setting in and I looked at my arms. My veins were more visible now, and my muscles were bigger by a bit. I already felt like I could take down an army. </p><p>This type of strength potion was stronger than the others I had made, the others barely made your muscles bigger. This could help out so much in the war, even if we didn't need it.</p><p> '<em>If Tommy or Wilbur got their hands on this..</em>' I swirled the last drop of the potion in my hand. '<em>We would lose this war so fast</em>.'</p><p>"Tubbo?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Potion Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had stumbled his way into the van and found my potions.</p>
<p>I was lucky to even hide the book in my pocket before he started drinking random things after seeing what I looked like. It was unfortunate I had to stop him from drinking one of the weaker poison potions, I would've happily let him drink it otherwise. </p>
<p>Now, Wilbur was forcing me to try and remake the strength potion that had long since worn off and my muscles I was so proud of now looked pathetic compared to the potion effects.</p>
<p>"Wilbur it was a fluke, I didn't even write it down!" I lied, trying to convince him I didn't know how to make it again.</p>
<p>"Tubbo, do you want us to lose this war? Make it again!" He raised his hand at me, and I shrunk back. Niki grabbed his wrist before he went any further. </p>
<p>"Will. I'll try and jog his memory, why don't you go hunting? It always calms you down." Wilbur huffed but left, dragging a protesting Tommy and Fundy with him. Jack chased after them. Yes, they called everyone here to watch. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Niki." I expressed gratitude once they were gone.</p>
<p>"I don't know how you found the book, I don't want to know. I know your passion is potions, it always has been." She paused. "But you can't stay here any longer, Tubbo."</p>
<p>"What?" I choked out. </p>
<p>"You're making potions and correcting, from what it seems, the work of a madman. Don't even lie to me, I know my father's work when I see it." It was her Father's?</p>
<p>"I got bored. I wanted to correct."</p>
<p>"Those potions are dangerous, Tubbo. I hid them away for a reason. Only someone with a mind as crazed as him would be able to know what he was trying to do."<br/><br/>"I thought you loved your Dad? Why would you say he's crazy?"</p>
<p>"Anyone who worked with the war like my Dad did would go crazy." She paused for a second before speaking again before I had the chance to apologise. For what? I'm not sure, I just felt like I should. "I've been thinking about it for a while, I just don't think anyone's safe whilst you're around. You listen to our meetings, you know our plans. Tell me, will our plan against Eret even work?" I stayed silent, scratching the back of my neck and looking anywhere but where her eyes were. I don't think I could lie to her. She laughed dryly. "Of course." She threw her arms up in the air in defeat. </p>
<p>"Niki, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"You're a fucking traitor, Tubbo. Reveal yourself or I will." She turned her back on me and started walking out. "You have one week."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niki's threat was on my mind all the time. After she left the van I wasted no time grabbing every potion and ingredient. I grabbed some spare clothes I hid in Jack's house and shoved everything into a bag. The Dream Team were all most likely fighting on the cliff so I didn't have any interruptions when I used a pearl to go back and forth, stealing ingredients and putting them in the base. My new house. </p>
<p>I filled Dream in on everything that had happened and he tried to comfort me, but I didn't need it. I chose this path. I made this bed, now I'm laying in it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only two days later did Wilbur's plan set into motion. We didn't have any time to get Eret out the castle like we thought we would, but thankfully he hadn't even been in there. He had been finding a new pet far out in the wild and only returned to the sound of the explosions, disappointing Wilbur.</p>
<p>No one on L'manburg seemed to know that Wilbur was going to blow it up on that day seeing as they all rushed to him the same time the Dream Team did. I had to quickly take the long way round to make it seem like I wasn't coming from the same place as Dream and stood beside Tommy, cheering with him.</p>
<p>"Dream!" Wilbur greeted. "You've seen what we're done to your precious king." It was ironic that Dream still wore his crown. He had his arms crossed and his mask had been put on in a hurry, I still haven't seen him without his mask. George had his goggles on, an sword in hand and already out of breath. Sapnap had his gas mask on, something Dream bought him after he realised his love of arson, he didn't want him dying from the smoke. It was metal and wrapped around his face perfectly and made him much more intimidating. "We've got TnT underneath all of your SMP, ready to explode when I give the command, unless you give us independence."</p>
<p>Dream laughed, and it was almost muffled by his mask. "Go ahead."</p>
<p>I heard a shaky sigh come from behind me and looked back to see Niki looking at the ground. I still felt bad for how things were left. </p>
<p>"What? Did you not hear us? Are you deaf?" Tommy asked, his hand tight on his sword. "We're going to blow up your server!" He made boom noises to demonstrate and I could almost hear George's eye roll.</p>
<p>"We heard. We don't care. Blow it up." George laughed. Sap laughed too but it came out scarily due to the mask. It sent a shiver down my spine, and I think if I wasn't a traitor then I would have surrendered by now. </p>
<p>Angered by how calm they were, Tommy raised his sword and dove straight into battle. He went for Dream, who pushed him aside and took a fighting stance with Wilbur instead. </p>
<p>I suppose that left Sap and I. I made my way over to him and nodded. He shrugged, and sat on the floor cross legged. </p>
<p>"What're you doing?" I giggled, copying him. </p>
<p>We didn't say anything, just staring at each other. Everyone was too preoccupied with the Wilbur and Dream fight so when Sap stood and lead me away to L'manburg not even Niki noticed.</p>
<p>"Dream said, we need to set things on fire." Sap pulled down his mask to show his teeth filled grin. He held up the lighter in his hand, flicking it so a small flame was there. He handed it to me. "Take this mask, too. Just burn whatever you want." He pulled a smaller replica of his mask and I put it on, the cold feeling was going to heat up fast but there was a thick but breathable mask on the inside to protect me. </p>
<p>He then went off and started lighting up the trees around L'manburg and I copied on the other side. He was better at setting things on fire than me and quickly came round to help. </p>
<p>We enjoyed the crackling of the fire and listened to it, accompanied with the sound of branches falling onto the ground with a thump, scaring me almost every time.  </p>
<p>Eventually the silence was no more. The smoke had risen high enough to attract the attention of Tommy who came running from the castle with L'manburg chasing after him.</p>
<p>"Quick, get up onto that hill." Sapnap pointed to hill that was above the trees facing L'manburg, the trees around there had burnt and the fire didn't spread any further. Sapnap really knew how fire worked, it was shocking. </p>
<p>Dream and George were making their way up to there as well.</p>
<p>"They'll know I'm working with you!" I say, worried. Sapnap didn't say anything else, just giving me a light push to move along. </p>
<p>Tommy was loudly swearing, throwing a temper tantrum as Wilbur ordered everyone to start putting out the fires to try and salvage any kind of woodlands they could. </p>
<p>I sat on the edge of the hill, swinging my legs over. It was a habit I was doing a lot with edges. </p>
<p>"You alright?" Dream asked, placing his hand on my shoulder. I nodded, fixated on everyone rushing around to put the fires out. "We're burning the trees down so they can't build any secret weapons." Dream filled me in.</p>
<p>"They can't hide anymore, so they're not a threat." George added. Dream turned away and slightly raised his mask, the heat was making him sweaty and I was once again thankfully for how quick the mask cooled down my face.  </p>
<p>Tommy's obliviousness would've allowed me to sit here for hours, but his eager to avenge anything he deemed his was stronger and he soon noticed where I was sat and with who.</p>
<p>"Of course you get fucking captured. We should've made you brew potions instead of coming out with us." The words didn't even hurt this time. He'd said the same variations plenty of times, and the Dream Team taught me it wasn't true, they've really helped my confidence over the past month.</p>
<p>"Oh I'm not captured, Tommy."</p>
<p>"Tubbo." Wilbur's deep voice warned me, but I didn't hesitate. </p>
<p>"He works <em>with</em> us now. You all turned your back on him, so he came to us. We know everything about you now, and so much more." Dream grinned.</p>
<p>"You can't do this to us, Tubbo!" Fundy shouted. </p>
<p>"I can and I have. I'm better off without any of you, and I'll do everything in my power to take you down."</p>
<p>"He's your friend, Tommy! Stop him!" </p>
<p>"Tommy's the main reason I left, Will." Tommy flinched at that, and for the first time since he got those discs I saw a flicker of the real him. My heart stopped, but I remembered all he did to me. </p>
<p>I stood up, feeling so powerful above them all. They were all like ants below me. I felt something place itself on my head and I didn't even need to look up to know what it was just by their reactions. </p>
<p>"Tubbo is the next heir to the SMP. If anything happens to me, he'll get all the power." Dream grinned. I rested my weight on my sword. I knew this was a stunt from the way Sapnap giggled through his mask. George and Sapnap were next in line to inherit the server powers, this was just to scare Tommy into thinking I was more powerful than I was. It will hurt their morale and give us an advantage.</p>
<p>I saw Niki in the crowd, she no longer looked sad or angry. Lost was probably the best way to describe it. She stood at the back, hugging herself. Her eyes were screwed shut like she was trying to escape this, and I don't blame her for a second. </p>
<p>"Watch your backs. You don't know how many more we've got on your side." George scared them, winking at Fundy for good measure. </p>
<p>With that, Dream put his arm over my shoulders and pulled me away. Sapnap patted me on the back as George praised me.</p>
<p>We won this battle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A New War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The man behind Sapnap and Dream's arguments makes an appearance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>On Wattpad this chapter is titled, Season 2, Chapter One, but I decided to be quirky on this site.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fighting in a war wasn't easy and even though I knew how to fight I tried my best to stay out of it. I made potions so that me being missing from a war wasn't a major deal and it was almost like they were equally numbered. It's been a year since I announced my <em>departure</em> from L'manburg due to many issues they had and the abuse I had endured. </p><p>I haven't seen Tommy since, I even heard rumors starting that they killed me. I think Wilbur made them up to scare any traitors a sort of '<em>either we kill you or they do</em>' sort of threat. Had I not spent late nights on top of the hill fighting whoever wanted a small training session then my muscles would long be gone, and they probably could kill me. I was almost nocturnal from how much time I spent awake when the sun set, but it was the only chance I had to wander the server without anyone finding and killing me, it was safer like this, it started because I wanted to see Niki. I gave her some berries every night, hoping to earn her trust again, I still can't believe I ruined the one relationship that kept me as sane as it did for so long. </p><p>I rubbed my head, trying to shale the thoughts out of my head, when I brushed over the two stumps. </p><p>Horns. </p><p>About two months after I told them I had switched sides my horns had grown in. I had previously thought they were two bumps when I first felt them after a sparring match with Niki. I hid them under my hair now, I didn't want to be called a freak for them. I didn't know how big they would grow, but I hoped they at least grew slow enough for me to avoid talking about them until I was ready. I doubted anyone would have answers, and at least I knew it was a family trait, from some of the few memories I had of my father, and I wasn't cursed. Or maybe I was? Maybe my family had been cursed to have horns for generations. </p><p>"Hey, Tubbo!" I heard the voice of the masked man shout from upstairs. </p><p>"Hi!" I shouted back, before turning back to a new experiment I was trying out. It wasn't interesting, just supposed to make crops grow faster so we could spend out money on other things. </p><p>I heard loud footsteps and then someone dramatically groan as they flopped onto the bed in the far corner where Sapnap slept. </p><p>"What's wrong, Sap?" I asked, but I bet I knew the answer. </p><p>Tension grew between everyone as Sap and Dream continued arguing about the same 'powerful man' that Dream was so scared of. They rarely talked anymore, and if they did they tried to avoid the topic at all.</p><p>"This fucking loser! He's got Dream under lock and key. He may as well own the server!" Sap has met the 'man' they talk about so much, since Dream and him were childhood friends it wasn't a shock, but Sap didn't seem half as scared as Dream is about him. George said to ignore Sap's tough exterior though, it was all a show. </p><p>"What happened?" I asked, sprinkling in some sugar. I hoped that maybe Sap would tell me a bit more about him if I didn't act like I cared.</p><p>Sap grumbled.</p><p>"I can't say, Tubs. You know this." I shrugged, used to it. "I really want to, though!" I heard a bang and then a yelp from Sap. I looked back to see he'd smacked his hand on the wall by accident. </p><p>"Idiot." I laughed. </p><p>"Oh yeah?" He rushed over and picked up some red stone from the table and sprinkled some in the potion.</p><p>"Sapnap, no!" But before I could try and throw the potion maker away it exploded like a volcano and the contents of it went everyone, we had barely jumped back in time. "Oh, I must've forgotten the powder." I said looking at the bag on the floor.</p><p>"Oops."</p><p>"Yeah. Oops. If I added the powder then it would've killed us, stupid!" I smacked him on the head and began to clean it up with a cloth.</p><p>"Hey, can you two shut up?" I looked to the stairs, but no one was there. Confused I looked at Sap who was peering into a vent next to George's bed. </p><p>"What the hell?" I asked but Sap shushed me. He then quickly moved the metal part of the vent and reached his hand in, gripping something and pulling it out. </p><p>A shout of protest was heard as a green hooded man was dragged out and put on the cold floor of the basement. The man grabbed at Sapnap's hands and thrashed about, eventually stopping when there was a sword at his throat. </p><p>"Get off me, Sapnap." A sigh of relief left my lips as I recognised the voice. </p><p>"Sam, what're you doing in the floor?" Sapnap pulled his sword back and grinned at the man on the floor. He had a small skinned part of a creepers face covering his eyes, mouth and nose, as per usual, and not a weapon in sight. He was a good fighter, but he never carried a weapon around like the rest of us. </p><p>"I came to talk to Dream. Must've fallen asleep." He shrugged, taking the hand I offered to him and stood up, dusting himself down. "A crop potion?" He said, dipping his finger into some of the foam Sapnap had caused and sniffing it. "You missed blaze powder, and you put red stone in." I sighed, throwing my hands in the air and going back to cleaning.</p><p>Sam was an old friend of Dream's, I was told, he's always been around on the server at least a lot longer than I have been but he's introverted, so we never met especially with how untrusting Wilbur was of strangers. We bonded over red stone and facts together, promising to try out experiments together but I think we both forgot and got focused on our own things. For a giant of a man, he was very friendly and open to 'nerd' things. </p><p>"I know! I know! Sapnap ruined it." Loud footsteps made their way down to us and I saw Sapnap go back to his bed in my peripheral vision. </p><p>"Sam!" Dream smiled, I could hear it from here, and Sam walked past me to greet the two men. "I didn't even see you come in!"<br/><br/></p><p>"Yeah that's my bad, I fell asleep in the floor, I think last night? I don't know."</p><p>"Well today is a-" George started but Sam waved him off.</p><p>"Wouldn't matter, I don't remember what day I came down here so it would be useless to know." I giggled at that.</p><p>"Well, I haven't seen you in two weeks even though I told you to check in, but I doubt you've been asleep for that long." No one said anything for a second, before Dream started again. "What're you here for, anyway?"</p><p>"You asked for updates about L'manburg, I come bearing the updates!" I put my cloth down at that, intrigued. </p><p>"Go on then." </p><p>"Wilbur is holding an election, he plans to keep it under wraps and close election entries before anyone else can enter, giving him an automatic win." I furrowed my eyebrows. I can't believe he'd do something like that. It's just plain cheating. </p><p>"Is that all?" Dream huffed. It wasn't much news and didn't affect much, in all honesty.</p><p>"No. He wants Schlatt to represent him, and Quackity's caught wind of the election. He wants a chance too, he thinks anyone should be allowed in L'manburg, not just Europeans." I couldn't see Dream's face, but I saw his hands clench and his nails dig into his skin. </p><p>"Schlatt? Why him?" His voice wasn't as angry as I expected, just plain fear.</p><p>"Wilbur and him are old friends." Sapnap's bed creaked as he got up and went over to Dream, putting his hand on his shoulder. George seemed about as lost as me, but I know it's not for the same reason. </p><p>"Do we know when Schlatt will be here?" George took over, Dream seemed to unresponsive as Sap began to whisper in his ear. Schlatt rung a bell in my head, had I heard of him before?</p><p>"Yes. The election is next week. L'manburg will be wrapped up in that, but I don't believe their guard will be down."  </p><p>"Gathered that. Thank you, Sam." George dismissed him. Sam looked back at his vent before deciding it was probably a bit weird he even came from there in the first place. He waved bye to me, which I returned, and then went upstairs. A few seconds later I heard a <em>click </em>as the door shut. </p><p>Then Dream began shouting. </p><p>I couldn't even here what he was shouting, it was just words and swears. </p><p>"How dare he? Can he even come here without my permission?" Discarding their earlier fight, Sapnap comforted Dream with George as I awkwardly watched, too scared to move.</p><p>This was going to be a long week. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The New President</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a tiring week to say the least. Dream was constantly up and organising, whether is was the guards surveilling L'manburg from a far such as Punz, Purpled, Ponk and Sapnap, or trying to find out what Wilbur had planned for Schlatt when he got there. Most of the time Wilbur would ignore him, and Dream had even tried to get me to speak to Wilbur when I told him tricks on how to make Wilbur telling you anything. I had to painfully remind Dream that Wilbur would kill me on sight if he thought it was a good enough opportunity. I tried to avoid Dream, spending time brewing potions to calm him down. </p><p>I found that if Dream was geared up enough most of his anxieties would vanish. He wore the crown for comfort too, Sap told me. He says sometimes Dream doesn't have access to his armor, like in the dead of night, so he puts on his crown and takes deep breaths until he falls back asleep. I also found that if I'm not wearing armor then Dream puts it on me if he feels on edge. </p><p>Like now.</p><p>It was the dawn of the election.</p><p>Dream said I should stay home, but I was too intrigued in everything going on around me to listen. So I follow him to the walls and sat perched on top with Punz who called me a 'sneaky bastard ' before calling Dream up who placed the crown on my head out of anxiety and probably to rub it in Tommy's face again.</p><p>I really wanted to catch a glimpse of this 'Schlatt' that they spoke about, and it seemed so did everyone else on the server. People I rarely saw such as Captain Puffy, a goat hybrid and someone I wanted to talk about my horns with. She seemed nice and had only spoken once with me before Dream shooed her off. She seemed older then others I had seen on the server, she was at least 30. Skeppy and Bad, the duo, were also here. It seemed Skeppy had dragged a reluctant Bad out to see Schlatt. They seemed to be reserved and quiet around others, but I knew Bad was talkative from when he came to see the Dream Team. Sam, someone who kept his head underground and we hadn't seen since he last updated us, was also here but I'm sure on Dream's orders more than anything else. There were more that I couldn't name or spot clear enough to identify. </p><p>"Welcome!" Wilbur greeted, his uniform was well done. He seemed annoyed already, but probably because this was going to take longer than expected since Quackity put his name on the ballot along with George as his vice. Dream told him it was best to keep everything under their control as they could and George was planning on running with him anyway, said it was a good 'hobby'. Which is why he sat down on a chair next to Quackity, looking half asleep. </p><p>I ignored the introductions and the arguments until Tommy spoke. He had bags under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't showered in days. </p><p>"We'd now like to show our endorsement!" He ignored Wilbur correcting him and typed in chat.</p><p> Schlatt, come here. </p><p>The crowd seemed hold their breath as he emerged from the white house. </p><p>My eyes widened at the sight of him. </p><p>He had long horns that curled under his ears that were almost goat like. He wore a black suit with a white shirt, he looked rich. Fucking loaded. I've never seen someone look so rich from just their suit, or so scary from their expression. </p><p>I admired how he looked, it was inspiring to see how he commanded a room to be so silent. </p><p>"Schlatt, remember your lines?" Wilbur whispered, too close to the microphone. Schlatt nodded and readjusted his shirt. </p><p>I saw Quackity staring at him too, but it was different to the way everyone else looked at him. It seemed like... love? I chuckled at the thought and tuned back into what Schlatt was saying, hearing the end of his speech.</p><p>"What do you mean 'keep out non-Europeans'? You know I'm American right?" He pulled out a set of notes from his pocket and flicked through them. "Dirty Americans- Wilbur what the fuck is this?" Wilbur sheepishly smiled, shrugging, nervous under the older man's glare. </p><p>"Schlatt, just keep reading." Tommy tried to nudge him using words, but Schlatt just grew angrier.</p><p>"You told me you were all about equality, this just seems like you think you're better than everyone else! I won't stand for this. I'm running as President." I grinned, this whole thing was amusing. I looked back at Dream to see he was watching me with curiosity. </p><p>"He seems to have the same ideas as you." Dream commented, I nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Great minds think alike, I guess. Glad I'm not the only one who hates Wilbur's policies." Dream half laughed, it was more of a snort and turned back to Schlatt. </p><p>He rambled on about his policies, occasionally asking Quackity what the policies were and had to change a lot of his ideas because they were accidentally the same as Quackity's. </p><p>"There's also a wall, to keep 'dirty American's out'." Quackity quoted, pointing to the wall where Punz, Dream and I sat. </p><p>"Why are there people on the wall?" The horned man asked, looking at us. </p><p>I waved politely making Schlatt laugh slightly. </p><p>"They're Americans." Tommy let him know. "Beside the one in the middle. He's a traitor, he worked with us but ended up being a spy."</p><p>"A spy?" Schlatt gleefully smiled, and waved his hand, beckoning me down. I looked to Dream, who seemed uneasy.</p><p>"He'll be with George, and we're right here, he'll be fine." Punz said calmly and without another word Punz gently pushed me towards the ladder and I went down.</p><p>I made my way to where the audience was and tried to avoid their hateful glares, I wasn't exactly welcomed here. I walked up the hill to the podium and stood just before the entrance.</p><p>"Come, come here!" Schlatt said. George caught my eye, standing up incase he needed a quick reflex. I walked next to Schlatt, gripping onto my left arm because the anxiety of being up in front of everyone was making me want to curl into a ball and never wake up again. "A spy, huh? What's your name?"</p><p>"Tubbo, sir. I worked as the secretary before I... changed sides." I replied honestly. </p><p>"Tubbo, eh? Unusual name. Why'd you change sides? Didn't like not being in charge?" I felt Tommy and Wilbur's harsh glares burning into my back.</p><p>"I didn't like their policies. The idea of being better than everyone simply for being born somewhere seemed wrong to me."</p><p>"So, you're the only one with brains around here? I like it. You're smart, kid." </p><p>"Thank you." </p><p>"You're brave, Tubbo. I like that, you fought for what you wanted."</p><p>"Thank you?" I said again, but it was more of a question. </p><p>"You're welcome. I think I'll take a page out of your book." The crowd weren't too happy with that, at least the L'manburgians weren't. Being told that their once saviour was now admitting to wanting to be more like a traitor and one of their mosted hated enemies. Schlatt ignored them, winking at me with a smirk. </p><p>With that George called me over and I stood by him for the rest of the election, not speaking up and trying to not look anywhere Tommy was, unless he was speaking in which case I burnt holes in his back of his head with my glare, hoping to make him uneasy. </p><p>Eventually the speeches were over and people began voting and the candidates were called away so they couldn't bribe anyone and I went to place my vote. </p><p>I ticked the 'Swag 2020' box and put my ballot in to be counted tonight and announced tomorrow. </p><p>I began walking back over to the walls, barely making it to the center of where the seats were when I caught sight of Dream making his way over. I raised my hand to wave at him when suddenly my view was obstructed.</p><p>"Tubbo, glad I caught up with you!" I looked up to Schlatt who towered over at me. I took two steps back, just so I could see him better.</p><p>"I'm sorry, did you need me for something?" I apologised sincerely.</p><p>"Yes, actually. You see, I like you. You have charisma," He began counting my attributes on his hand, "The background of the secretary and you remind me of someone I used to know, someone I would trust with my life." I smiled, grateful for the compliments.</p><p>"Oh! Thank you!" </p><p>"Basically, me running as President is very very last minute as you know but I already have a vice, and I would love for you to be my secretary." I opened my mouth to blurt out the first excuse that came to mind but he held up a finger. "Don't even say that you can't because you're an SMP or whatever member because I know George is and that hasn't stopped him."</p><p>"What're you blabbering on about now, Schlatt?" Dream stood next to me, eyeing up Schlatt.</p><p>"I want Tubbo to be my secretary." He didn't have a hint of fear in his voice like many others did when talking to Dream, it confused me. "He can of course say no, but I don't see why he wouldn't."</p><p>"And why would he say yes?"</p><p>"An abundance of reasons, Dream. It may actually give him a job to do around here. I can't imagine he's been doing anything too interesting since no one's actually heard of him in a year."</p><p>"And who'd you hear that from?"</p><p>"Oh you know..." He looked slightly behind Dream, but Dream kept his eyes on him not even glancing away. Schlatt clapped his hands together and looked back at us. "Like I said, you can say no, I just thought I'd let you know that the offer is out there in the air for when, sorry if, I win." </p><p>With that he walked around us and back to the podium, and Dream made a beeline for the wall, dragging me behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Exile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was different being woken up than just waking up on my own, I can't explain it but I didn't like it. I slept in later than usual, the sun was already peeking over the horizon and it didn't take me too long to find out why, the top of my head was really beginning to hurt. I didn't notice is yesterday, but in my defence I was too preoccupied with the election and seeing Tommy again. The thought of how unhealthy, mentally and physically, he looked hadn't left my mind. The pain in my head came directly from my horns, or at least the skin it was forcing to make space for it. It wasn't too horrible now, but it was still only the tip of my horn coming through and I can't even begin to imagine what the obviously more thick part of the horn was going to feel like. Would it bleed? How would I be able to cover it up? </p><p>I felt the top of my head as I trailed behind the other three on our way to L'manburg. My hand grabbed the tip of my horn and I pushed my finger against it to see just how sharp it was. I pushed for about two seconds before my finger began to bleed, and I wasn't even pushing that hard. I hissed, bringing my finger to my lips and gently sucking the blood out of it.</p><p>I didn't try it again. </p><p>We finally made it to the Election and I climbed on top of the wall again.</p><p>The introductions were short this time, mostly making time for George who got side tracked talking to Sapnap.</p><p>"I'll get straight to the point." Wilbur said, commanding the crowd into a silence. "In third place, with 16% of the popular vote in Schlatt 2020." Wilbur said it as thought it pained him, I couldn't place my finger on why it would hurt him to say that Schlatt lost but I brushed it off as them being old friends. "With 30% of the popular vote is..."</p><p>The crowd was dead quiet as we waited, Wilbur held the information away from us just to be dramatic.</p><p>"At least you don't have to work as a secretary now." Dream chuckled, whispering in my ear. </p><p>"That's true, I can go back to potion making."</p><p>Dream and I had had a long talk about me being the secretary and he said overall it would be a good decision. George would be there to look after me, and if I played my cards right then I could get close with Schlatt and learn more until we have enough information to at least have some control over the crazed nation. I wouldn't be in on this plan if Dream hadn't convinced me that Schlatt wasn't suited to keep the nation to himself, he said it wasn't his place to say why and I trusted him. Dream hasn't given me a reason to not yet. The conversation ended with Dream making sure I was I aware it was a hundred percent my decision what I chose to do and I shouldn't feel pressured, which I was endlessly grateful for.</p><p>"Swag 2020." George slumped in his chair defeated. He put his head in his hand.</p><p>"Which means, as of tonight, Pog 2020 has won the election." Tommy shouted, not even words. Just shouted. He hugged Wilbur, who didn't return it, a dark look on his face </p><p>"We won, Wilbur! We won!" He screamed as some of the crowd shouted happily.</p><p>Dream patted me on my shoulder.</p><p>"Lets go. We've seen what we need to." I grabbed his wrist and shook my head.</p><p>"Somethings not right. Just wait a second." Dream shrugged, not having anything better to do, and sat down again. He swung his legs off the edge and looked around for something to entertain himself with.</p><p>"Stop celebrating, Tommy." Tommy let go and jumped around the podium, ignoring Wilbur. "Cut it out!" Wilbur yelled, the microphone intensifying it. </p><p>"Why? What's going on?" Dream oo'd excitedly, his legs swinging a bit faster over the ledge.</p><p>"Maybe you were right, Tubbo." I didn't reply, waiting in suspense to what Wilbur was going to say.</p><p>"Last night, when Schlatt announced he was running he spoke with Quackity afterwards." Schlatt grinned. "Quackity promised, that not matter what happened he would pool his votes in with Schlatt. Meaning..." </p><p>"Wilbur?" Tommy whimpered almost pathetically.</p><p>"Meaning that whilst Pog got 45% of the votes, Schlatt won with 46%. Tonight, Schlatt 2020 has won the election and in turn, owns L'manburg." </p><p>The crowd cheered out of respect for their newfound President. Schlatt wasted no time kicking Wilbur and Tommy off the podium and down to their seats. With not enough seats for everyone, Tommy sat on the armchair of Wilbur's like some sort of dog. </p><p>"Well." Schlatt cackled. "That was easy." George and Quackity met him at his side, and they looked all the more powerful. It was weird seeing this side of George after a year of spending time with him. I'd gotten so used to him being goofy, even when we were supposed to be serious that I forgot how intimidating he looked when he stood like that. "Now! Before we get down to the first order of business, where's Tubbo?" I gulped.</p><p>"You're fine." Punz reassured me. "Go on." Dream's jaw was clenched but he nodded, and I felt more safe getting down the ladder. </p><p>I went to the exit of the walls and walked past the crowd, feeling Déjà vu as the members of L'maburg glared at me. Tommy physically snarled, and I felt grossed out by it, but I made my way to the podium untouched. </p><p>"Quackity stand back, let Tubbo be at my right. He is my inspiration after all."</p><p>"Sir, all I did was be a spy." I said, watching Quackity's face drop in sorrow. Schlatt shook his head.</p><p>"And doing that lead me to being here. I never would've done it without your inspiring story yesterday." I gave Schlatt a confused look, but he was too busy moving onto the next subject to notice. "Do you have an answer to my question?" </p><p>I felt suddenly a lot more pressured than Dream said I would be. I looked at George for comfort, who just slightly smiled, giving me a thumbs up. I didn't look at Dream, already knowing he would simply shrug at me and make me more nervous.</p><p>"Yes. I do." The corner of his lips turned into a smile.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"I think it's an excellent idea." Schlatt put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed supportively. </p><p>"Perfect. You'll make a great addition to the team. L'manburg, what a stupid name, please welcome secretary Tubbo, Vice President Quackity and Vice Vice President George?" The last name came out more of a question but I think the crowd was more shocked on my part to care. </p><p>"Thank you." The three of us smiled.</p><p>"Now! My first decree as President, after all they did to us, is to revoke the citizenship of Wilbur Soot and Tommyinnit!" </p><p>I sucked in a breath, quickly finding Tommy in the crowd. His eyes were wide with fear. He looked at me, and they seemed to silently beg me for help. My whole body froze and I felt like nothing had changed for a second. I felt like the intimidated child who had gotten roped up into a war I still could care less about. I felt the tang of hope that he was still my best friend, even after all he did to me.  </p><p>Our eyes stayed locked, time slowed. For only a second I forgot about everything that had happened in the past year, all he had done to me. I was about to move and help him when his arm was yanked by Wilbur, making him jerk his head away, disconnecting our eyes, and I shook my head of all my previous thoughts. </p><p>"Get them." Schlatt whispered into the microphone, and everyone went with their swords raised in the air. </p><p>With everyone chasing them out of sight Schlatt turned to us. "Lets go, shall we? It's a bit chilly out here." </p><p>I looked to George for guidance, he let Schlatt walk in front of him and put his hand on my shoulder to keep me going forward. </p><p>"Tubbo, come here." Schlatt called once we got into the White house and he sat at the head of the table. "Can I ask you a question?" </p><p>"Of course, Schlatt." I smiled.</p><p>"What's with the crown? You in charge or something?" He stuck a toothpick in his mouth and started getting rid of some kind of meat whilst talking, making me cringe slightly. </p><p>"Uh no I--" I started but George interrupted.</p><p>"Dream crowned him heir to server admin if anything were to happen to him." Was this some kind of intimidation tactic? Nothing had changed, I still wasn't the heir. </p><p>"Oh." He hummed, examining the pick like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "That could be useful." He didn't expand on that, simply throwing the tooth pick away. "You two can leave. I want to speak to Quackity here."</p><p>George flushed red, grabbing my arm and pulling me out as Schlatt got questionably close to the other.</p><p> </p><p>We got back to the base and both of us made a beeline for own respected beds, sighing and we flopped down.</p><p>"So." I said, clicking my tongue. "That happened."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's a lot more dialogue than description this chapter, apologies in advance!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Bit Of Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jschlatt and Tubbo do some bonding over a fox</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is late, editing took a while bc when I originally wrote it so I had to add more detail. This is probably the worst chapter I have wrote so far, I'm sorry! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a week since their exile. </p>
<p>I wiped some sweat off my forehead, handing Sam the potion. </p>
<p>"And you're sure this works?" He asked like I was an idiot.</p>
<p>"Yes I'm sure, don't act all high and mighty just because I messed it up last time." I scolded, waving my finger like a tired Mum.</p>
<p>"Ok, ok!" He put his hands up in surrender and laughed. He put his hands down and began to drink the green potion. "God this taste gross."</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry your highness, next time I make a jumping potion I'll remember to add the fucking sugar." Sapnap laughed from his bed, almost making me smile despite trying to be serious. </p>
<p>"You're so sassy, Tubbo." Sam teased. "Come on, lets go test how well this works outside." </p>
<p>I nodded and followed behind Sam. He was being careful to not jump, even keeping his feet close to the floor, but when he raised his foot onto the stairs he shot through the roof I jumped back in a fright, watching his helpless body fly up into the air and go into the floor of the kitchen, an almost comical hole left in the roof. </p>
<p>"What the fuck?" Sapnap appeared next to me, staring up into the same hole as me.</p>
<p>"I'm good!" Sam groaned, Sapnap and I took a quick glance at each other before racing upstairs and into the kitchen.</p>
<p>We made our way to his side and checked him for injuries, Sapnap lifted him up onto the wall, letting me move his limbs to check they all still worked. Sam hissed as we did, but otherwise didn't talk.</p>
<p>"It might be too powerful." I joked, Sam opened his mouth to retaliate but Dream opening the door interrupted us.</p>
<p>"What the hell?" He asked after a couple seconds of silence. He took one look at Sam and the empty bottle in his hand, remnants of a green liquid swirled in the bottle and seemed to connect the dots. "Tubbo go take Sam to Bad to get fixed up, internal injuries and what not, please." </p>
<p>I nodded and helped lift Sam up, he didn't struggle too much and all but told me to piss off when I tried to steady him as he wobbled slightly. </p>
<p>He only slightly leant on me as he hobbled towards the door, but I was grateful to feel useful nonetheless.</p>
<p>We both headed for the exit and Sapnap tried to follow but Dream held him back.</p>
<p>"We promised George he could teach us how to cook, remember?" Sapnap groaned loudly, throwing his head back just to be dramatic.</p>
<p>"We'll talk later, Sap." I smiled at him, and he seemed to feel a bit better. He nodded in acknowledgement, so Sam and I left.</p>
<p>We finally got to the outskirts of L'manburg, where Bad sometimes wandered about, Sam stumbled a bit as he walked but promised me he was just a bit dizzy and after some water would feel better so I felt less worried to leave him with Bad and Skeppy, even though I trusted the two.</p>
<p>I was about to walk back to the base to watch the hellfire of Sapnap and Dream learning how to cook when I heard my name get called out. </p>
<p>Figuring I was hearing things, I continued walking.</p>
<p>"Tubbo!" I heard again. I turned round and saw a hand waving in the distance. "Come here! I need some help!" Schlatt called.</p>
<p>"Coming!" I shouted and started likely jogging towards him, only slowing down when I was a couple feet away from him. "Hi." I smiled at him.</p>
<p>He had a look of distress etched across his face, and without greeting me back he started waving me over to follow him.</p>
<p>Schlatt was walking at a fast pace but because of the height difference he was basically running for me. I tried to not show how much the height difference was affecting me by keeping my breath even as I ran in pace with him.</p>
<p>"I don't know what to do, but I heard you liked bees so I assumed you liked all animals, and when I saw you I just decided you'd be good enough to know what to do." He rambled, turning the corner. "Just, look..." I followed his pointed finger towards a small fox. </p>
<p>I awed at the sight, but my attention was quickly brought to it's whimpers as their leg was caught in something plastic, it seemed. I rushed over and the fox backed away in fear, remembering how scared the fox would be I slowed down, kneeling a couple inches away from their face. </p>
<p>"Do you have any berries?" I asked Schlatt, softly, reaching my hand out for the fox to sniff.</p>
<p>"I-uh, I've only got a can of beer." He stuttered out. I looked back at him, giving him best '<em>really</em>?' look. "Probably best not to give a baby fox that, though." He let out an awkward chuckle and I chose to just ignore him after that.</p>
<p>I nudged my hand closer to the fox, hoping he'll at least attempt to befriend me. </p>
<p>I sat for maybe four minutes, an impatient Schlatt tapping his foot behind me even though he knew he could leave, until the fox's nose met my fingers. I had to stop myself from audibly awing at the sight, and instead gently moved my hand up to his head and stroked softly. He let out a small squeak and I grinned.</p>
<p>I moved my body to get closer to his leg tucked under his body, thankfully he let me look at his leg, moving it out to my hand. </p>
<p>A frown took over my face as I saw the plastic wrapped around him. It was sharp and looked like a can holder, it dug into his leg and was bleeding but other than that it didn't look horrible.</p>
<p>I gently started to put my fingers under it the grab it. The fox whimpered and tried moving, but I shushed him gently, apologising over and over again. </p>
<p>"I've got a pocket knife, can you use it?" Schlatt asked. I looked up, Schlatt had a small pocket knife he was handing to me. I gratefully took it, and started cutting the plastic. </p>
<p>I avoided any sort of skin. The fox, although couldn't speak, seemed to have a lot of gratitude. He squeaked quietly at me until I finally released him. The cut wasn't deep, and was more likely uncomfortable rather than actual painful seeing as the second I got it off he bounced up and started licking my face, knocking me back. </p>
<p>I laughed as the fox jumped off and just ran around me when I sat back up. I got dizzy just from watching the energetic fox. </p>
<p>"He seems to like you." Schlatt commented. </p>
<p>I grinned at him. "You got a lead?" </p>
<p>"Finally, I can be helpful." He joked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a red collar and lead. "When I found him I grabbed this from someone's house." Ignoring the fact he probably stole it, I took it from his hands and slipped it onto his head, attaching the lead and made sure it was comfortable for him. </p>
<p>"I'm going to call him S queeks!" I chirped, untangling myself as he wrapped the lead around my legs, squeaking the whole time. </p>
<p>"Cute name." Schlatt smiled. "Thank you for helping, I was really worried about him dying out here. Sorry, if I bothered you."</p>
<p>"Are you kidding? I've got a new friend. As much as I love bees, they're not as cool as a fox." Squeeks seemed to never run out of energy as he spun around me even more. </p>
<p>"I didn't pull you out of anything, did I?" Schlatt asked concerned.</p>
<p>"No, I was just going to head back to my base, make sure Dream and Sapnap haven't burnt down the entire house."</p>
<p>"That's good, because, I wanted to speak to you about a few things." </p>
<p>"Oh?"</p>
<p>"Nothing bad, don't worry." It did nearly nothing to lift my worries, but when he turned and started heading for the podium I found myself following like a lost puppy. </p>
<p>I trailed behind him, Squeeks obviously wanting to kill either himself or me, as he yanked me in all kinds of directions. Even as we went up the hill to the podium he was jumping off small bumps in the ground and back up again. </p>
<p>"Look. Quackity has told me some things..." That made my stomach drop. Quackity and I aren't close, in the slightest, but I had hoped he wouldn't lie or try and get me into deep trouble with the President.</p>
<p>"Oh?" My voice broke as I spoke.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to know your opinion. Do you think I made a good decision, kicking out Tommy and Wilbur, I mean." </p>
<p>Why would he want to know my opinion? </p>
<p>"I think..." I nibbled on my lip, peeling away on some skin as I admired the view from the podium, thinking over my words. "If you think they posed a threat, Schlatt, then they had to go." </p>
<p>"They didn't though. I don't know what I was thinking when I evicted them. I just knew they were going to try and take back L'manburg, I know what Will's like. His father was the exact same."</p>
<p>"You know his Dad?" I interrogated. I've heard very little about Will and Tommy's Dad. He wasn't an amazing Dad, from what I heard, but Tommy and Wilbur loved him nonetheless. </p>
<p>"Yeah, we were friends. Well, kind of."</p>
<p>"How did you know him?" I asked, hoping to know a bit more. </p>
<p>"I don't really know. I s'pose he was there whenever I needed him to be, but I'm not entirely sure how we met." He ran his hand through his hair and I watched as his hands glided so easily between his horns, jealousy coursed though my veins. He was just so used to them, whilst I still pricked my finger on them. Granted, they only just began to grow in and I still didn't know why, but knowing that he probably knew exactly what to do with them and why they are there made me jealous beyond belief. "Something the matter, kid?" Schlatt asked, knocking me out of my daydream. </p>
<p>"Sorry." I mumbled.</p>
<p>"It's alright. What were you thinking about?" I looked back over the empty seats, just to avoid eye contact.</p>
<p>"I was just wondering, if you don't mind me asking, why do you have horns?" </p>
<p>"I'm a ram hybrid." He stated simply and for a second I didn't think he would delve into more detail. "I think on my mother's side, or maybe my father's... maybe both. I don't remember my parents as well as I probably should." He seemed awkward admitting it to me, so I relived the tension in what I thought would be the best best;</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Mr. President." I grinned, still not looking at him. "I didn't know my parents either!" </p>
<p>Schlatt chuckled slightly at my positive tone of voice as I said it, slapping a hand on my back and almost knocking me over from the sheer force of it. </p>
<p>"I don't think Squeeks has a family either, so you could be that for him." Schlatt laughed, moving his hand to my hair to scruff it up. His fingers barely missed the horns, just barely grazing the skin around it. I let out a short breath of relief when he did in fact miss it. </p>
<p>"Yeah. I hope so." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We stayed up there for a few more hours, just talking about whatever came to mind. It was the most at peace I'd felt in L'manburg in so long. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Unpaid Taxes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Schlatt wants to higher Niki's taxes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sit." I commanded, hoping the wind wouldn't take away my voice. </p><p>The stubborn fox simply jumped up again, yapping away as it tried to free himself from the fence post. </p><p>I heard Sapnap trying to muffle his laughter and I felt the need to hit him. </p><p>"Squeeks, sit!" I said again, even though I knew it was basically useless. I've tried for three days to try and train the pesky red fox but he did basically nothing beside yap and cling to me, and if he got bored of clinging he try and run away. The whole ordeal annoyed me to no end, but I still loved Squeeks too much to just hand him off to somebody else. </p><p>"Squeeks, sit!" Sapnap tried, but it still didn't work. "You're terrible at training." </p><p>"Shut up." I groaned, standing up from my crouched position and walking over to Squeeks again, gently rubbing his head as a small congratulations even though he did nothing really. "Good boy." I unwrapped his lead and grasped it in my hand so he didn't run away.</p><p>"Giving up so soon?" Sapnap taunted. </p><p>"I've been at this for four hours, I doubt he even knows his own name." </p><p>"Squeeks!" Sap whistled. The fox bounced up and tried to get closer to Sapnap, shocking me. "See! He does!"</p><p>"Ha! I knew I wasn't a bad trainer." </p><p>"Learning his name isn't a massive step." </p><p>"You're in denial. You're just jealous that I'm a good trainer. What're you good at?" I joked, watching Sap's face drop.</p><p>"I can beat you in a 1 V 1!" He quickly stumbled out. </p><p>"You didn't last night!" I retorted, grinning at the victory. After a bit of bonding with Schlatt I had returned home and spent two days training and fighting anyone who came up, I barely got any sleep. I was fighting to get my mind off my horns. They were growing more now, and the gel I was putting in my hair to cover them would stop working in a couple more days at the rate it was growing and I would have to find an alternative solution, like a hat. Hats might be a bit more obvious, but I couldn't really think of too much else. </p><p>I didn't mind my horns, I thought they were cool, but knowing that I have them and that I don't know where they came from or why they're only now growing causes my mind to wander to all sorts of horrible conclusions, and a part of me thought it might be karma for what I am... a traitor. I know it's just stupid talk, but the thoughts creep up on me now and again. Hiding the horns makes me forget they're there, and in return I forget the horrible feelings and I'm happier. So, for now, the horns will stay hidden until further notice. Maybe until they're so prominently noticeable that I can't even hide it. </p><p>"Rematch?" Sapnap grinned, knowing I wouldn't be able to resist. </p><p>"Of course." I smirked back.</p><p>I tied Squeeks back up quickly and unsheathed my sword from it's holster. </p><p>"Ready?" Sapnap asked, also pulling out his sword and getting into his fighting stance.</p><p>"Of course." </p><p>Right before we could start, I heard my name being screamed in the distance like the caller's life depended on it. I heard Sapnap groan, throwing his sword back into the ankle high grass. </p><p>"Sounds important." He commented, untying Squeek's lead from the single fence post and giving him to me. </p><p>I absentmindedly grabbed it, getting on my tip-toes to try and see down the path leading to where I stood to see if the caller posed a threat to Sapnap and I. </p><p>"Tubbo!" The voice called again right before a brown blob of hair emerged attached to a red panting face. "Thank Prime you're here." He jogged over to us, his breath ragged so he put his hands on his knees to even out his breathes. He still tried to speak through his pants but failed.</p><p>Sapnap reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently, "George, just breathe. Take this." He gave him a bottle of cold water, George gratefully took it and immediately started gulping it down. The water spilled from the sides of his lip and onto his blue jumper, soaking it up like a sponge.</p><p>"Niki." He said exasperated, tearing the bottle away from his lips even though he clearly begged for more. "Schlatt's yelling at her, I couldn't hear what it was about." </p><p>Niki. Niki. </p><p>If Schlatt hurts Niki-</p><p>My mind didn't even finish the sentence, already commanding my feet to start running before I got a chance to think about what I would do when I got there. </p><p>"At her bakery!" George shouted after me, but I had already figured it.</p><p>I didn't even register the branches hitting my sides as I weaved between the trees, Squeeks jumped over broken branches and I was grateful for once that he had enough energy to keep up with me. I was forcing my legs to run faster than they ever have, I don't think even fighting Dream forced me to use my muscles this much. I haven't had this much determination in my mind since Tommy and I had fought, causing the domino effect of me leaving L'manburg to rot. </p><p>The shouts were the first sign I was close to L'manburg I couldn't even see L'manburg yet as I sprinted past Tommy's house and through the tunnel, the camarvan finally in view. </p><p>I missed a couple steps that head into L'anburg as I jumped down them, Squeeks pulled me down and I almost tripped five times by the time I reached the bottom. </p><p>I didn't stop running till I was right outside the bakery, having jumped from the top of the mountain that Niki's house was buried into to the left of Niki and the right of Schlatt. </p><p>They stopped shouting to look at me for a second, before returning back. </p><p>Out of breath, Squeeks curled up at my feet and let her breath even out. I took a bottle of water from my bag and sipped it, trying to seem like the running hadn't effected me as much as it had but I'm sure the sweat pouring down my face was enough of a sign that I didn't run like I had that often. </p><p>"Tubbo." Schlatt greeted, seemingly confused but tried to play along. "Glad you're here." </p><p>"Of course you're here. Always need to be on the winning side, don't you?" Niki hissed, her words harsh but I knew she would bite them back into her mouth in a second. </p><p>"Heard there was a commotion." I shrugged, drinking a bit more water. Niki chuckled dryly, but turned back to Schlatt. </p><p>"Like I said, I'll never bow to you." </p><p>"Now, I never said bow to me." Schlatt tutted. "I said bake me some cakes." </p><p>"I refuse!" </p><p>Schlatt threw his hands up as though he was done with the conversation. </p><p>"You have to, I'm the President!"</p><p>"You're not my President!" She remarked, eyes narrowing as she glared at him. </p><p>"Higher taxes then! If you're not a citizen of Manburg, then you get higher taxes for living on my land!" Schlatt exploded. </p><p>Niki uncrossed her arms, prodding a finger into his chest so hard the tip of her finger bent slightly up and turned white, "I am of the original L'manburg members, this is more my land than it will ever be yours." Her voice was low as she caterwauled, sending even a shiver down my spine. </p><p>"Being an original means nothing to me. Isn't that right, Tubbo?" I looked up at him with dark eyes.</p><p>"Of course, Mr. President." </p><p>"Please! Tubbo's words mean nothing. He's literally the secretary, he has to agree with you." </p><p>"I don't agree with him." I replied, looking back to Niki just so she could see that my eyes had no hint of lying inside them. </p><p>"What?" Schlatt didn't seem surprised, more annoyed. </p><p>"I don't think you should higher her taxes." I repeated, looking once again at Schlatt. "We have better things to be doing than watching Niki and raising her taxes. You're powerful President, the best one L'manburg has and probably will ever see, you should spend your time better." I cajoled him. </p><p>His eyes brow raised, and for a second I didn't think it worked until he used his hand to make a beckoning motion. </p><p>"Flattery doesn't work on me, Tubbo, but you seem to care for the baker so she can be your problem. Any trouble she gets into, gets put on your head." He huffed, he held out his arm and Quackity, who had emerged from inside her bakery, clung onto it like a magnet. </p><p>"I understand." </p><p>Big Q gave me a small pity smile and I couldn't help but return it. </p><p>"Bye, Turbo!" Quackity yelled as him and Schlatt turned, leaving me alone with Niki. </p><p>I didn't face Niki again until Schlatt and Quackity were out of my sight completely. Even then I didn't face her, I just turned to Squeeks who panted happily on the ground having not run like that in a while, I imagine. </p><p>Niki let out an awkward squeak from her mouth, making my head turn to her. Just as I made eye contact she looked away from me, her hand covering her mouth like she couldn't believe what noise it just made. She coughed slightly, clearing her throat and tried again. </p><p>"Cute fox." Her voice slightly cracked when she spoke but I didn't bother to pick up on it. I scratched behind Squeek's ear just so I had something to do, but kept looking at Niki. </p><p>"Thanks. His name is Squeeks. Want to pet him?" </p><p>She seemed a bit shocked I asked, lowering her sleeve and staring hesitantly at us both. Whilst she mentally thought over the pros and cons in her head I fell back onto my butt, just to give her a feeling of safety. I was sitting, so I had less chance of suddenly springing up on her as easily as I could in my previous position and I knew subconsciously she would trust me a bit more. Dream taught me a lot about the subconscious.</p><p>"Sure..." She mumbled, "Why not." Niki made her way over to us, sitting far enough away that I couldn't make a move quick enough to cause her harm but close enough that she could reach out and gently pet Squeek's fur. And she did. Running her hand over his head and along his back revelling in how soft his fur in and how calmly he sat whilst she pet him. </p><p>"I don't know why he's that soft." I admitted, moving my hand away from him even though he poked his nose into the palm of my hand, so Niki could stroke him peacefully and our hands wouldn't overlap. "I've never known another fox to have fur that soft. He's an orphan, so he definitely shouldn't." </p><p>Niki didn't reply, and at first I thought she was too hypnotised by him to reply until I caught her bottom lip trapped in between her bottom teeth and I realised she was forcing herself to keep her mouth shut.   </p><p>"What did you do to annoy Schlatt?" I pondered, mostly to fill the silence that wrapped around us, but also to cure my curiosity. </p><p>"I told him he should let Wilbur and Tommy back in." Her words were dry as she spoke, as though the words alone didn't hold a lot of weight let alone what it meant. </p><p>"I don't know why you would want them back." I responded, truthfully. </p><p>Silence over took us again. Even Squeeks seemed to understand there was tension as he quickly began to dig a small hole to hide in and I considered joining him in digging to escape my problems. I should have realised what I was saying as I was saying it, but sometimes apparently my brain wants us to get in trouble. To dig ourselves a bigger hole if you will. </p><p>"I think you should leave."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always forget to update ao3 on time, so if you want content uploaded correctly then read this of my wattpad (same content but you'll get updates at the right time and I have another book there... soooooooooooooo \_(O_O)_/ )</p><p>Also I think I fixed tags but I'm not 100% sure, please tell me if you think something is wrong still, thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Midnight Walks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Squeeks is too good of a hunter fox, and finds a suspicious package.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Niki's harsh but fair words I had swiftly stood, tugging on Squeeks lead and speed walked away straight back to the base and napped... until Midnight. </p><p>It was about midday when I left for Niki's house, so I imagine it had been close to one in the afternoon when I had fallen asleep. </p><p>I didn't even feel well rested when I woke, my head was pounding and sweat was clinging to me like it was a heatwave. I found the source of my sweat, Squeeks, who must've been curled up on my chest like a strange blanket. He was also the reason I woke. His whines were loud enough to wake up everyone else in the room, and to be honest I'm surprised no one woke up beside a grumbled;</p><p>"Shut him up." From George who fell straight back asleep after saying it, I'm not even sure he was awake when he said it. But I took the 'advice' and slipped on my shoes and pulling on a jumper that's probably Sapnap's from how big it was on me. I couldn't be too sure, as I had a couple big jumpers, though, we both kept our clothes on the same side so they often got confused even though we had seperate drawers. I kept mine in between our beds because it was the only place Squeeks didn't like going since Sapnap had a tendency to let his arm fall of the bed and accidentally hit him. Sapnap kept his there because the other side of his bed was a wall. </p><p>He wouldn't be awake until the afternoon that wasn't to arrive for at least twelve hours so I wasn't worried about him missing it. I double checked Dream, George and Sapnap were all asleep before I made my way up the creaky stairs and outside. As I opened the door the cold air quickly welcomed me like an old friend. I smiled into it as Squeeks ran through my legs and darted towards the woods. </p><p>I tried to pull him back on a lead I quickly realised I didn't even have. Groaning, I grabbed one from the coat hanger next to the door and followed after him, locking the door behind me. </p><p>"Squeeks!" I whisper shouted, jogging lightly as I kept my eye on the track of pawprints in the mud that ratted him out. </p><p>I heard a small squeak, almost giving myself whiplash from how hard I turned my head to the source of the sound. Even though the pawprints led in a different direction I made the risk and pulled myself through the berry bushes, trying to ignore the pain I felt dragging my legs over them and as far forward as I could. </p><p>"Squeeks! Buddy! Come here!" I lightly whistled, once again only getting a light squeak in return. It was louder this time, and I had a bit of hope. I sped up until I was out the bushes.</p><p>My lips curled up at the sight of him lying on his back, paws in the air as though he was playing dead. He happily yapped at my arrival, and for a second I thought he might've just been playing hide and seek. </p><p>"Hi." I smiled, bending down to grab his collar before he had a chance to run away. I attached the lead and triple checked it was on properly then let myself stand. He made a bark like noise and tugged my arm. Figuring I had nothing to lose, I followed him and hoped this wouldn't become a bad habit of his. </p><p>The path we were on wasn't familiar to me, but Squeeks walked on it like it was a trail we took everyday and it even gave me confidence, even though he walks like he knows everything all the time. </p><p>I didn't see too many mobs as we walked, the occasional Zombie found it's way to us but we out walked him. I had my sword, I'm pretty sure I fell asleep with it on, but I was too tired to bother raising even a pinkie finger more than necessary. </p><p>Squeeks continued to pull me this way and that, my mind far too gone to really notice until we were right outside L'manburg. </p><p>"Why are we here?" I whispered, peering down at the fox like he would answer. Unsurprisingly, he didn't. He didn't even yap as he wandered away. I let him explore, realising he probably hadn't seen much of anywhere unless he was out on a walk and even then I avoided most places with people populating them. </p><p>Squeeks mainly sniffed at things, finding particular interest in the docks I used to sleep at.</p><p>Looking at the docks made me feel almost nostalgic, until I remembered what had led me to only sleeping there and I quickly pushed the feelings away and forced Squeeks away too. </p><p>We stood outside Niki's bakery for a second, and I considered going in. I don't know why, really. It must be muscle memory, walking towards her bakery when I'm not with Tommy once I leave the dock. It's the only reasonable answer, anyway. I think. </p><p>I heard almost aggressive sniffing from my side and lowered a hand I didn't even know had risen and turned to face Squeeks. He whined like he was in pain, forcefully pulling me towards her stairs. I glanced at Niki's door once more time before letting him pull me up the oak stairs. </p><p>"What?" I asked, watching his head move all around the place as if to keep on the scent. He stopped for a brief moment, and for a second I thought he was done, until he let out a yap and started running, dragging me behind him like some kind of leaf in the wind. </p><p>We had to jump over Niki's crops to get onto the small ledge that overlooked the seating area for the podium, next to the space station. Squeeks buried his face into a collection of bushes pushed against the fence, prodding at something. I rolled my eyes, pulling on him. </p><p>"Did you find a chicken or something? Leave the poor thing alone." I exasperated, using two hands now to pull on him away form the bushes. He protested, though, pulling on me more. </p><p>I had half a mind to drop the lead and just walk home, he would likely follow me when he's done hunting, but before I could fully absorb the idea of the plan, he jumped into the bushes. The sheer forced of the jump and shock had caused me to go tumbling after him, falling practically face first if it wasn't for my arms keeping my head inches above the ground.</p><p>"What was that for?" I groaned, the wind completely knocked out of me. </p><p>Squeeks yelped again, and I only looked up to see if he was hurt. Upon first glance, he seemed fine. His orange fur would've made it hard to find spots of red but I was <em>mostly </em>confident he was alright, until he moved from the bushes to cuddle into my side. </p><p>That's when I saw it.</p><p>"Tommy?" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ao3 is a lot more rewarding to write on, but there's less funny interactions. I think both Wattpad and Ao3 are awesome to write on, though.<br/>It's a short chapter, but it's important! Hope you enjoyed &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Dead Weight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone is in the bush.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blond boy didn't move when I called his name, but I didn't let the possibility of his death even come close to being my centre thoughts.</p>
<p>Squeeks nudged into my side, whining like he knew what was happening. </p>
<p>"Ok, we've got to get him help." I determined. I looped Squeeks' lead into my belt hoops on my jeans, tying it three times just to be safe. I then moved back some of the branches from the bush, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him out. I grunted as I pulled, tugging out some branches that got caught in his jeans. He never woke up the entire time, so I suspected he was unconscious, thankfully he had been on his side, his back turned to me when I found him. </p>
<p>I pulled his arm over my shoulders and used all the strength I had to pull him up, he was lighter than I expected but his height seemed to make up for the lack of muscle and fat as he all but slumped against me. </p>
<p>"Come on, big man. We gotta get you somewhere." I muttered mostly to myself, using everything I had in me to drag him to the white house to give up. </p>
<p>He may have once been my best friend, but that seems like a life time ago. I have a new life now. A new purpose, I suppose. I no longer wanted to sell drugs, purposely torment people for fun and just get in everyone's way, not that I ever really wanted to, it was always Tommy's idea. </p>
<p>I wasn't even halfway to the white house when he grew too heavy for me to carry. I considered dumping him and going to get Schlatt myself but I didn't know if Wilbur was somewhere close by and if this was some kind of trap, where they wanted me to lead Schlatt out here so they can shoot him. </p>
<p>My eyes scanned the area, searching for someone to help, instead I found a boat on the shore of the beach. Not thinking of a better option, I dragged him to there instead, it was much closer and would be less effort anyway. I plopped him into the wooden boat, on the side on the sand, and turned back to Squeeks. His tongue hung out his mouth as he panted excessively at me. I untied his lead from my jean hoops, it took a few tries and I wondered if three knots was a tad too much, and then dropped the lead on the ground.</p>
<p>"Go." I said, pointing back in the direction we came from. He tilted his head like he didn't understand. "Away. Return home." He stood, for a second I thought it had worked until it he bounced past me and jumped into the boat. </p>
<p>I rolled my eyes so hard they almost went to the back of my head. </p>
<p>"You're utterly useless, Squeeks. I should send you to an orphanage." He barked at me almost like a complaint, before curling up in Tommy's lap.</p>
<p>I sighed heavily, rolling up my sleeves and pushing onto the boat, grunting when it took a second to get into the water. I followed it in, soaking my trousers as I struggled to get in. When I finally pulled myself up. I took the ores in my hand and started rowing, keeping my back to the direction we were facing. </p>
<p>Keeping an eye on where we were going and what Tommy and Squeeks were doing was difficult and I wondered if this is how Dream felt when Sapnap and George got into another silly argument whilst I trained. Only difference was I was practically smuggling somebody, he only smuggled me for roughly a month. </p>
<p>I pulled up next to the docks, and lifted Squeeks up first. His weight would mean he'd probably go flying out if Tommy and I got off first. Tommy only lightly groaned in his sleep, the first sign he was actually alive. Thinking about it, I probably should've checked his pulse before I dragged him around the place. I looped my hand under his knees and put my other arm under his back for support. </p>
<p>The dock was just above my head, but for Tommy he could probably cross his arms and put his head comfortably on them whilst resting on the dock, so lifting him up wasn't the easiest task I've ever accomplished. I almost fell backwards twice when I raised him above my head, I swear Squeeks made a sound that resembled a laugh, but when I glared at him he just gave me doe eyes. </p>
<p>I finally gave up trying to be careful, quickly raising him above my head and gently throwing, although it was more of him rolling off my arms and thumping onto the dock. Revenge for when he gave me stitches, I suppose. Throwing him almost threw me overboard, but I grabbed the edge of the docks as my boat capsized. Squeeks pawed at my hands as I pulled myself up. I gently shoved his head to the side, making him back off a bit. </p>
<p>Letting myself fall back on the docks to catch my breath, I heaved out like a dying rhino. Squeeks once again, he must be dying from lack of attention, yelped at me. I grabbed his lead and tied it around me again. Content, he tried to curl on my stomach like some kind of lap dog.</p>
<p>"Squeeks. Off." I commanded, trying to stand. He didn't listen, so I pushed him off again. He didn't seem to mind thankfully, only trying to curl at my feet again. I stood up, brushing myself down. My wet clothes were already sticking to me so uncomfortably I considered getting changed before dragging him to the white house. Then I realised the rowing only made carrying him worse. </p>
<p>Niki's house was bright from the flames inside, she's probably baking again, and it seemed to be the only solution. </p>
<p>I put Tommy on his side again and lightly jogged towards her house. I heard a light song come from inside her bakery. I couldn't quite make out the words, but it wasn't my priority. </p>
<p>I knocked three times. "Niki?" I whispered.</p>
<p>"Who is it?" Her sweet voice was gone, a stern one in return.</p>
<p>"It's Tubbo, look I need so-"</p>
<p>"No. Go away." Her words shocked me, but I shook my head to keep myself on task.</p>
<p>"Niki, please, this-"</p>
<p>"I don't care, Tubbo. Go away." </p>
<p>Guess that option is out the window. </p>
<p>I looked back at where Tommy was, still lying on his side. The house next to him just barely illuminated his body from the torches inside of it.</p>
<p>The house.</p>
<p>I could keep him there whilst I get Schlatt, that way I don't have to worry about someone taking him, and I suppose there's now the added problem of hyperthermia. </p>
<p>I walked back to him, the cold making me too cold to try run, let alone want to run. Squeeks was calming down now, thankfully, only trotting lightly at my side. </p>
<p>I knelt down at Tommy's head again, pushing him up into a sitting position so I could grab a hold of him again, my arms once again going under his knees and back. </p>
<p>My back leant slightly back as I carried him just to support his weight. Both my hands gripped tightly, as I pushed my back against the door glad to hear it click and creak open. </p>
<p>The torches flickered as we entered, so I shut the door behind us and I looked around for a bedroom to put him in. I found a kitchen, with a first aid bag I could use in a minute, a bathroom and finally a bedroom at the far back. </p>
<p>The room wasn't even coloured, a plain white bed in the centre with half built bookcases and drawers. I can't even think of who would start building this, the design was all over the place even the ways the rooms were laid out were odd, the kitchen and bathroom were evenly spaced apart but were on the same side, the wall opposite was completely plain and led up to the bedroom which was no where near evenly spaced. Not to mention it was built on my docks, no one even touched these things last time I was here. </p>
<p>I plopped him onto the bed, once again putting him on his side, and lighting the torch next to his bed to keep him warm. I left him again, grabbing the first aid bag and returning.</p>
<p>I held the bag in my hands as I looked at him, pulling a face of confusion.</p>
<p>'What am I supposed to do with this?' I thought, looking at Tommy and back at the bag. </p>
<p>Niki taught me how to fix up cuts and how to stitch up people, and how to keep people from falling into shock of unconsciousness. But Tommy was already unconsciousness and Niki wasn't even listening to me to help. </p>
<p>Thinking it was better than just watching him sleep I grabbed a warm wet flannel and put it over his forehead to keep a temperature from arising. He made a strange noise and moved his hand around, like he was trying to shoo me away.</p>
<p>"I'm trying to help you, dumbass. Stop pushing me away." I mumbled, rummaging through the first aid bag to look for more things to help. </p>
<p>His hand went near my face as he swatted at me, turning his body towards me so he was on his back. I grabbed his hand and put it back by his side.</p>
<p>"You have to stay on your side, Tommy." I scolded, pushing him so he was facing away from me. </p>
<p>"No..." He grumbled, trying to sound demanding but ultimately failing. </p>
<p>"Tommy." I warned when his hand was at my face again without even turning. I grabbed it again but this time he grabbed it back. Stunned for a second I almost let him drag my arm to him, but I shook him off. "What's wrong with you?" </p>
<p>"I'm tired." </p>
<p>"So go to sleep." </p>
<p>"You need to take this slug off my face." </p>
<p>"What?" I asked, putting down the bag and leaning over him to get a better look at his face. </p>
<p>"Slug." He mumbled again, his hand weakly swatting at the flannel on his head. I chuckled slightly, putting it back on. "No!" He whined.</p>
<p>"It's a flannel, Tommy. You need it to stay well." He didn't seem to like this, and tried to claw at it again. "Tommy. Sleep." </p>
<p>"Ok." He smiled sleepily and surprisingly listened to me, his hands dropping quickly as his eyes dropped with them and I could hear his light snores within a minute. </p>
<p>"What on earth?" I whispered to myself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I told Wattpad, so I'm going to tell you. Chapter 27 is going to break your hearts, hope you like angst &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Sleeping On The Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up on the floor, my clothes smelled of sea salt. Squeeks was curled up into my side, I swear he has separation anxiety, keeping me warm. </p><p>I wiped my eyes to get rid of the sleep dust and stood, my back cracked as it remembered all the abuse I put it through yesterday to carry Tommy around. </p><p>"Tubbo!" I heard in the distance. I looked back at Tommy, wondering if I just imagined it when I heard it again. </p><p>"Tubbo!" Somebody else shouted this time.</p><p>"Tommy!" I shook him gently, but he didn't move an inch. I shook him again but he just waved me off, calling me Wilbur and fell back asleep. </p><p>Deciding wasting time on him wouldn't be worth it, I grabbed Squeeks' lead and darted out the house, making sure that nothing looked out of place as I ran towards the voices, only slowing down when I saw Sapnap in the distance. </p><p>"Sap!" I shouted, waving my arm to grab his attention. </p><p>I saw him let out a breath of relief before jogging over to me. He gave me a quick hug.</p><p>"Where have you been? George just went in another direction looking for you!" </p><p>"I took Squeeks out, he was complaining." </p><p>"Well, yeah we know that, but George said you left at like Midnight and never heard you come back. We were worried sick when it turned eleven and you hadn't even answered our messages." </p><p>He gently pushed my back to get me to start walking, so I listened, pulling up my chat to see several messages from Sapnap, George and Dream each of them asking where I was and if I was in danger. </p><p>"Sorry, I must've just missed them." </p><p>"I'm sure we sent a hundred messages between us, how did you miss them?" He asked sceptically, sending me a glance I ignored to scroll through my messages double checking there wasn't anything from anyone else that had been drowned out. There wasn't. </p><p>"I'm not sure. Too deep in thought, I guess." </p><p>"Want to tell me what about?" I put chat away.</p><p>"Want to tell me what you and Dream keep arguing about?" </p><p>"That's not fair." He whinged, finally taking his hand off my back. "You know I would if I could, but I'm under orders." </p><p>"Thought you guys didn't believe in a higher positions in your friend group." I replied sarcastically, watching his face contort into a more angry position.</p><p>"No, but I believe in respect for my friends wishes and Dream rightfully has more of a voice over me in this situation." </p><p>"Rightfully?"</p><p>"Yeah. Relations and all that. I've never understood family drama." </p><p>"Family?" I ask, looking up at him but this time he was the one looking away. </p><p>"I've said too much." He chuckled, but it was an awkward one.</p><p>"I won't tell, don't worry." I winked, nudging him slightly.</p><p>"So it's a no to what you were thinking about? Since I gave you a bit of information, it's only fair you return it." </p><p>"I was just thinking about potions, new ones I could try, making the formula in my head, ya know?" I lied, hoping he'd eat it up.</p><p>He did.</p><p>"That's fair. Not far now until we're back." I nodded, and we fell back into silence. </p><p> </p><p>After five minutes of walking and coming up with more lies in my head in case Dream asked more question than Sapnap, by the time I had a full story in my head so convincing that even I began to believe I caught sight of Dream in the distance, he was running back and forth in the base collecting items. </p><p>"Dream!" Sapnap shouted, but he didn't seem to hear. Only packing his bag with more things, even weapons and potions. </p><p>We got to the door just as he opened it. </p><p>"Tubbo!" He said, relieved, dropping his bag and bending down slightly to hug me. "Prime God, you scared the life out of me." </p><p>I laughed softly, returning the hug. Dream held on a second too long before he let go of me, checking me over for injuries. Sapnap gently pushed him off me, saying about how he already checked and I was fine. I don't even know when he checked, but I was grateful for the attention shift as they went into the kitchen complaining of hunger.</p><p>I walked inside the base and shut the door, letting Squeeks off the lead. He licked my hand and arms happily as I took it off, yapping at me like I would understood what he wanted.</p><p>I followed Dream and Sapnap into the kitchen, grabbing food for Squeeks and pouring it into a bowl.</p><p>"Did you tell George to stop looking for me?" I asked, putting the bowl just outside the kitchen door. Squeeks, who had been following me around the whole time began to eat quickly like I hadn't fed him in days.</p><p>Both men made a noise of hesitance, clearly prepared to lie to me.</p><p>"I'll tell him." I groaned, rolling my eyes and pulling up chat. They smiled sheepishly at me, which I returned with a mocking smile.</p><p>'<em>I'm at base, sorry for worrying you</em>.' I sent, hoping he wasn't too caught up in what he was doing to miss it. If he didn't reply in five, I would go looking for him, I decided. </p><p>"Why did you-" Dream started to ask Sapnap, when we heard the front door open.</p><p>"Tubbo?" I heard, I peeked my head out the kitchen door, smiling brightly at George in the doorway. He had a bag too, but it looked filled with mostly med kit stuff.</p><p>"Hi, George!" I didn't hug him like I did Sapnap and Dream, he wasn't huge on any kind of affection. I think the closest I have ever gotten to George when he was comfortable is when I sat next to him, I tried to make him as comfortable as possible at all times so I would never force him into a hug he didn't want.</p><p>"You alright? No injuries? Sickness? Dream and Sapnap checked you over, right?" I nodded, and he let out a sigh of relief, shutting the door behind him. </p><p>"Georgie!" Sapnap shouted from behind me, jokingly shoving my head out the door frame as he walked by, showing George a half eaten biscuit. "Dream ate my other biscuit!"</p><p>"You stole that one from my hand!" He shouted, jogging after Sapnap before he could snitch more. </p><p>I made noises of surprise, shocked from how Sapnap had treated me.</p><p>"What was that!" I yelled, hearing him snicker in response. </p><p>"What was what?" He replied, meeting me in the kitchen. </p><p>"I'm going to get you for that." I said, confident. </p><p>"Oh?" He grinned, crossing his arms. The way he slightly raised himself up just so he could tower over me better didn't go unnoticed by me. "You can't even reach my head, short stuff." </p><p>Dream snorted, from the living room, 'oohing' to edge us on. </p><p>"Oh? Meet me on the cliff then. Five minutes." I started to walk around him but he put his arm across my chest. I met his challenging eyes with my own.</p><p>"I'll do you better." I raised my eyebrow, ready to hear. "Twenty seconds to grab your stuff, and then we race." I felt my eyes glint with a passion to win. I was never this competitive before befriending them. Sure, Tommy liked to get into the occasionally fight but he used to win and would prefer to challenge somebody else. Losing became boring for me, so I stopped joining in on competitions. Being in a team with Dream, Sapnap and George made not being competitive hard. Our skills were either matched or were only slightly different so the outcome of the competitions were amazingly fun and nail biting.</p><p>Sapnap's eyes were just as crazed as mine, and we both snapped our heads towards George silently pleading for him to help. He let out a large groan, throwing his head back. He was very used to timing us and being the referee of our pathetic fights. </p><p>He grabbed a stop watch from the drawers beside him, and turned it on.</p><p>"Twenty seconds?" He asked dryly, glaring at Dream who laughed at him. </p><p>Sapnap and I nodded excitedly, almost getting a headrush. </p><p>"Go!" He said, and we wasted no time sprinting down the stairs, pushing each other like we were children. </p><p>We grabbed our stuff, a simple sword before we ran back up the stairs and out the door. We raced through the woods, trying to trick each other into running into branches which didn't really work.  We were a about half way up the hill, I was ahead by a couple feet.</p><p>He picked up a bit of speed, getting in front of me by only a bit but it was enough to already begin to damage my ego. I sped up a bit more, getting back to being neck-a-neck with him. I saw in the corner of my eye the way he slightly outstretched his arm to push me, but I didn't take the chance. Moving quicker than him, I pushed him a bit harder than originally intended but it did the job as he went tumbling to his side. </p><p>I let out a sharp gasp, stopping to turn and check he was alright but he was already getting back up. I didn't bother waiting for him to get up, I turned on my heels and started sprinting again, the top of the cliff finally in sight. I pushed my legs to work a bit harder, finally reaching the top. </p><p>I let out a scream of victory, throwing my arms in the air. Warm spit flooded my mouth, which I spat to the side just to get rid of it.</p><p>"You're a cheat!" I heard before I saw a angry Sapnap emerge. Dream was trying to catch his breath behind him, wheezing as he gripped his chest. </p><p>"Nuh-uh! You tried to push me first." </p><p>"When he got back up again-" Dream wheezed, "He tripped in the mud and fell over again!" My grin widened as I laughed at him. </p><p>He grumbled like an old man, wiping off some dirt from his face.</p><p>George met him at his wide, smiling bright as he peeled out a couple leaves from Sapnap's hair. Sapnap pouted as he did, whining that it was embarrassing. George ignored him, pushing him slightly only making Dream laugh harder when Sapnap screamed like he had PTSD. </p><p>"Alright, are you two going to fight or what?" George asked, throwing the leaf at Dream who scrowled jokingly back. </p><p>"Actually I was really enjoying running, I think I'll keep going for a bit." </p><p>Dream shrugged, watching Sapnap drop to the floor.</p><p>"I can't do anymore running. I surrender."  Sap groaned. George sat next to him, showing him his time. He only groaned louder, turning away from him to strop.</p><p>"We'll stay here with Sapnap, you can carry on. Don't go disappearing again, though, or I will make a curfew." Dream joked. Or at least, I hope he joked.</p><p>"I won't, I'll be back in time to feed Squeeks, don't worry." Dream nodded again. I put my hand on the butt of my sword, just checking it was still there. </p><p>I left them all on the cliff, jogging slightly until I was out of sight and then I started sprinting again. My legs were burning from the amount of weaving and winding I had done from racing Sapnap but I kept running. </p><p>I didn't stop running until I was at the docks. I wanted to fall asleep the second I stepped foot onto the docks, but I knew I still had a job to do. </p><p>I opened the house door that creaked in displeasure. I shut it behind me, this time putting a small bedside table, that was being used as a key table, against it so no one could barge in unnoticed. </p><p>I went straight to the kitchen, shutting the blinds tightly. I was about to shut the blinds in the bathroom, even though it was unnecessary, when I heard a strange sound from the room I left Tommy in. It took me a second to register that I was hearing, but then I was darting out the bathroom and into Tommy's room.</p><p>Tommy was on his side, wide awake. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys are getting this chapter five days before Wattpad will, because the support on my Sapnap Centric stuff is making me emotional! Basically, I'm spoiling you. &lt;3 Tysm for all the support, it means the world to me!</p><p>Also. Follow my twitter @PurpleWrites_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Grumpy Teen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stowaway likes questions, and a horned boy doesn't like answers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tommy?" I whispered, opening the door and peering in.</p>
<p>He flopped onto his back, leaning his head up slightly. "Oh god, it's you. Am I a hostage?"</p>
<p>"Hostage? No, you're not a hostage." I walked in further, closing the door behind me. "I found you passed out in SMP territory so I brought you here. Not an easy task, might I add."</p>
<p>"Passed out? Well yeah. I was here looking for food and I took a nap." He told me, clearly lying through his teeth.</p>
<p>"A nap? You must be joking. Not only did I drag you from Dream's side, through L'manburg, put you on a boat, throw you onto a dock and then drag you into this bed, I managed to do it whilst not waking you up? I must be amazing." I scoffed, watching him roll his eyes.</p>
<p>"Fine. Maybe I did pass out. Wilbur and I have never had to fend for ourselves before and since <em>your </em>President kicked us out, we haven't being having the best time."</p>
<p>"He won fairly, you can't be mad." I walked closer to his bed, picking up the flannel and putting it back on his head. "Keep this on. You were running a fever last night and it's only going to get worse."</p>
<p>"I can't trust you. You're a traitor." He proclaimed, throwing the flannel off his head again.</p>
<p>I resisted the urge to hit him, instead I put it back on his head a little rougher than needed. "I can't be a traitor to something that didn't love me. You were probably more relieved that I left than you were upset. You made that very obvious on the day I announced I was a traitor. Your only regret was that you didn't leave me behind, I left you." I hissed, enjoying him visibly flinch away. "Not that you drove me away. Not that you left me feeling like the only people who cared about me were our <em>literal </em>enemies."</p>
<p>"It's not our fault your sensitive." He replied in a snobbish tone, turning onto his side again.</p>
<p>"The day of the heatwave you drank the last bottle of water. I was so dehydrated that Dream says I could've died. I was lucky I was already friends with them, and even though I was still on <em>your </em>side they helped me. It's why I changed to their side." </p>
<p>His nostrils flared as I said it. "So, you're blaming me?" </p>
<p>"Yes. If you had just been nicer to me I wouldn't have even considered leaving you." </p>
<p>The room was dead silent for a couple seconds until Tommy spoke again.</p>
<p>"When was the first time you considered leaving?"</p>
<p>"I'm done talking about this. You're sick, I need to fix you up so you can leave again."</p>
<p>"When did they first offer you?" He persisted. I ignored him again, reaching into my bag and pulling out a loaf of bread. I snapped it in half, still having not eaten in almost a full day and gave the other half to Tommy. He took it cautiously, taking a small nibble before deciding it was alright and ate it faster. </p>
<p>"You're going to make yourself sick." I lectured like a mother. </p>
<p>"Did they offer you something?" All his asking was really beginning to wear me down, so I pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to him. He didn't look too happy, drinking the probably now warm water considering how long it had been in the bag. </p>
<p>"Safety. People who loved me." I replied dryly, leaning against the door as I ate my bread.</p>
<p>"I loved you." He said after a couple seconds of silence. "I would've died for you, Tubbo." </p>
<p>"I'm sure at some point you would have I just don't believe in the last couple months of our friendship that that was true. You were crazed by the discs, Tommy. I loved you too much to see that happen to you. You were my best friend, I wasn't yours." The words hurt to say, it hurt more than any wound I've ever acquired but I said it so calmly even I didn't believe I was still in pain. </p>
<p>"Would you have died for me?" Tommy asked. I wondered if he was just getting all the questions out of the way. I wondered if 'what if's' floated around his head after I left. I doubt it. </p>
<p>"I would've done anything for you, Tommy. I still would die for you. You're just not the first person I would die for anymore."</p>
<p>"If Dream, George or Sapnap and I were hanging off a cliff, who would you save." </p>
<p>"Is this a sleepover? Stop asking questions and just eat." </p>
<p>"Answer it." He demanded, he was in no position to demand anything from me yet he still demanded. </p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"You won't like my answer." </p>
<p><em>I would save anyone else before I saved you</em>.  </p>
<p>The words went unsaid but we both knew it was true. I'd save Schlatt over him. Schlatt meant more to me than Tommy did, more than Tommy ever would again. I wasn't close with Schlatt by any means but I felt this urge to be around him, to make him proud. It was obvious I did from the night I found Squeeks. </p>
<p>We indulged into silence again, the only sound in the room was chewing and occasional gulp from Tommy. </p>
<p>"I don't think I can leave for a while." He admitted, pulling me out my thoughts. I tilted my head, edging him to go on. "If I go back, you'll find me somewhere here again looking for food. Do you think Niki will help me?"</p>
<p>"Niki?" I asked for confirmation. He nodded. "No, don't ask her. She's under close eye from Schlatt, and if he finds out she's smuggling you food he'll have her head, and I won't be able to stop him." </p>
<p>"Manifold?" </p>
<p>"Disappeared. After the election he went missing, all his stuff still inside his house but that was it, the only sign he was still around."</p>
<p>"Fundy?"</p>
<p>"Angry at Wilbur, and you, he would never help." </p>
<p>"How do you know all this?" </p>
<p>"Dream keeps me updated." He groaned at the sound of Dream's name, and I was beginning to grow tired of all his groaning. "Stop groaning." </p>
<p>"Dream this, Dream that." He mocked. </p>
<p>I ignored him.</p>
<p>"What's so great about him anyway? He wears a mask all the time, he can fight well and that's it." </p>
<p>"He didn't try and kill me." </p>
<p>"Can you get over that?" Tommy shouted. "A bit of murder never hurt anyone." I laughed unwillingly at that. I didn't miss the way Tommy's eyes lit up at the sound of me laughing and he quickly joined in.</p>
<p>"That's such a stupid thing to say." I'd say it's the stupidest, but I've known Tommy for too long to think that's true. </p>
<p>"Made you laugh, though." I scoffed.</p>
<p>"Barely." </p>
<p>"If I could get up, I'd tickle you and then you'd be laughing." I pretended to be offended, slapping a hand over my chest.</p>
<p>"I'm not ticklish." I proclaimed. Tommy scoffed at me this time, daring me to get closer to him, so I did. Just when I got to where his hips were he jumped up quickly, stretching out his arms just as quickly. My knees gave out before he even properly started tickling me. I put my hand over my mouth to silence myself as I practically screamed from laughter. </p>
<p>"You so are!" Tommy shouted, leaning off the bed to continue tickling me. I couldn't even speak through my laughter to try and deny it. </p>
<p>It got too much too quickly, and I put my feet on the bed, pushing myself so I slid away from his hands and across the floor so I was against the wall and away from him. </p>
<p>"That was so cool!" Tommy yelled, "How did you do that?"  </p>
<p>"I just pushed myself away." I laughed, standing up to dust myself off.</p>
<p>"No, no, no." Tommy shook his head, and once I got close enough he grabbed my elbow and pulled me down. "These!" I let a strong force suddenly jerk my head forward and it took me a second to realise what he had grabbed.</p>
<p>I pushed him off, standing up and feeling my head. The sweat must have made my hair gel rub off. I pushed my hair back over my horns but the hair kept falling around it. It seemed that my hair just wouldn't stay up, my horns were too big.</p>
<p>"I don't want to talk about them." </p>
<p>Tommy didn't reply, not wanting to push my patience. Instead he sat with his back on the headboard, playing with the duvet. </p>
<p>I let out a sigh, sitting on the end of his bed. He looked up, expecting me to say something but I didn't. I kept my head low.</p>
<p>Silence encased for a few more minutes, the tension growing more and more awkward the longer I waited, so I said something finally.</p>
<p>"I don't know why I have them. I don't know why they're growing or how big they'll get."</p>
<p>"Couldn't you ask another hybrid on here? Fundy? He might know." Tommy spoke in a low tone, not his usual obnoxiously loud one. I wondered what happened to him during his exile.</p>
<p>"Hybrid's don't exactly have the best reputation, here. I heard Fundy betrayed you guys for Schlatt. And people think Schlatt's evil. I'm scared that hybrid's will get a bad name if every one comes out as being evil." I admitted, not meeting his eyes. I picked at the skin around my fingers, wincing as I pulled it a bit too far. </p>
<p>"That's true. What about Puffy? Couldn't you ask her?"</p>
<p>We were silent again. I could ask her, but I don't know her stance on everything. If we talk now, her first impression of me is still admitting to being a traitor and then siding with Schlatt over my old friends and becoming his Secretary of state. I don't imagine she'd even want to speak to me, she might think the worst of me. Sure, I've considered talking to her about it, I did when I first saw her, but scaring her off is just another reason why I shouldn't. The cons massively out weigh the pros in this situation. </p>
<p>"We shouldn't even be talking." I spoke again, looking at him again. </p>
<p>His face flushed red and he turned away, but I kept my eyes on him.</p>
<p>"You're not kicking me out, are you? We were best friends at some poi-"</p>
<p>"Don't even try and guilt trip me, Tommy." I interrupted, running a hand through my hair and then dragging it up my horn. "Of course I'm not kicking you out. This is the only safe place for you to go. I'm on a different side to you, but I'm not a monster. Anyone else will kill you on sight."</p>
<p>"That wasn't guilt tripping. Wilbur says it's called 'bringing points forward'." He smiled confidentially. </p>
<p>"It's called guilt tripping." I paused for a second. "Tommy, what's Wilbur doing to you? Guilt tripping isn't his thing, did something happen?"</p>
<p>He looked back up at me, shaking his head. "I don't want to talk about it, especially not to the likes of you." He sneered, repeating my previous statement.</p>
<p>I sighed again, bored of him. "Whatever, Tommy. Either way, until you can stand again, you're not leaving." </p>
<p>"You'll visit me, right? I don't want to be stuck here alone." His eyes darted around the room, his hands grasping at the sheets.</p>
<p>I nodded, running my tongue across my teeth as I thought of a way to leave the base unsuspected. "Of course. It's difficult getting away, but I'll do my best." </p>
<p>He seemed happy at that. Grinning at me. "Good. Go on, then. Before someone notices you're missing." I nodded, actually listening to him as I stood.</p>
<p>"I'll get you some water next time I come round, promise." With that I turned on my heel, heading to the front door.</p>
<p>"I'll hold you to that!" He shouted from his room. I could practically hear his grin.</p>
<p>I chuckled, shaking my head. </p>
<p>'<em>It's nice to have him back</em>.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A lot more dialogue this chapter, sorry you've had to wait a little longer but you guys got the last chapter earlier than Wattpad so I had to wait a bit longer to post this (so you were back in time with Wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Hybrids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A hat nearly ends a year long friendship because people made as weapons for war don't have the best temper (apparently neither do faceless people who like crowns, and colour blinds.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After leaving Tommy's temporary house I ran into Fundy, quite a shock seeing as I hadn't so much as glanced in his direction since I left L'manburg. I kept my head low and tried to walk a bit faster to avoid him, but he shouted out my name to get my attention.</p><p>I scrunched my eyebrows together, before remembering my horns. He was still a few feet away, so I doubted he could actually see them yet so I looked around hectically. </p><p>On the ground was a blue hat with some strange symbol on the font.</p><p>'<em>It will suffice.</em>' I thought, picking it up and roughly shoving it on my head, hoping my horns didn't poke through.</p><p>I turned around just as Fundy reached me, a massive grin on his face.</p><p>"Hey, Tubbo!" He waved, his tail wagging frantically behind him, a dead giveaway of his emotions. </p><p>"Uh, hi?" I stuttered out. The hat felt too small and I felt like he could see the outline of my horns perfectly, but I knew he couldn't, it was just my paranoia talking.</p><p>"God, it's great living like this, isn't it?" He sighed happily, his ears twitching. He gestured to everything around him but I didn't understand.</p><p>"Like what?" I asked, curiously. He stopped staring at the cloud just to look back at me, giving me a face which made me feel stupid.</p><p>"Free. No real rules. No walls blocking the sun." I squinted my eyes. "Like a <em>traitor</em>, Tubbo." </p><p>I oohed, finally catching up. </p><p>"I suppose it's better, yeah." He tutted.</p><p>"I can see why you betrayed us." Before I could even begin to defend myself, he slapped a hand on my shoulder. "I wish I went with you. If I knew being away from my father would feel <em>this good</em>." He groaned, but it sounded happy? Like with a single groan he was releasing tension of a thousand lifetimes. This is by far my strangest encounter with Fundy so far. </p><p>"Yeah, I heard you betrayed your Dad. Can I ask why?" Fundy pursed him lips for a second, rolling on the balls of his heels like a hyperactive child. </p><p>"There's a bunch of reasons. I just don't believe he's the same person he always was, to sum it up."</p><p>I bit my tongue from saying something, but Fundy seemed to be so relaxed about his Dad. He still had his smile on his face. "What... what did he used to be? To you, I mean." </p><p>"A solider, a marvellous man with a strive to do the best for us all." He stopped rocking. "He left me, though, without a second thought. With Tommy, no less. Hurts, I guess. Can you imagine your father abandoning you just to run off with another kid younger than you?"</p><p>Despite all Fundy has done to me, not defending me, laughing at insulting jokes about me I felt feeling of guilt bubble in my stomach. I knew what it was like to be abandoned by your father, but it must hurt more growing up with him and then he's just gone. At least I can't really remember him.  </p><p>"I imagine." I said, with less emotion then I was planning.</p><p>I threw air around my mouth, thinking of something to say. I'm supposed to be a spy for Dream, which I suppose I am, but George has been managing to find out more information than me as of late. He befriended Quackity, whom has all the information needed from spending any waking moment he can clung to Schlatt's arm, so we barely needed Schlatt. It wouldn't hurt to get some information of the civilians, see how they feel about Wilbur. Maybe we can find a way to have them all convert to our side, ensuring Wilbur is never a threat too. </p><p>I looked back at the house on the docks where Tommy was.</p><p>I suppose that getting rid of Wilbur means getting rid of Tommy too. Tommy would follow his brother to the ends of the earth. </p><p>"What're you looking at?" Fundy asked, following my gaze. </p><p>I blinked a couple time, bringing myself back to reality. "I should get going." I stated, ignoring him.</p><p>Fundy looked back at me, forgetting about the house the second he took his eyes off of it. He gave me a confused look. "Yeah. I was only out because I left my binder at a friend's house. I should head back too, hunting and all that." With that, he patted my shoulder and let me go. Going back to his house.</p><p>I readjusted the hat on my head, before continuing my intense staring contest with the ground and following it back up to the base.</p><p> </p><p>"Honey, I'm home!" I giggled, opening the door and shutting it behind me. I went to take off my but remembered my predicament and kept it on. </p><p>"Good to see you again, Tubbo." Dream said, emerging from the kitchen. "Careful with Sapnap, he lost two sparring matches against George and his ego is severely damaged." Dream wasn't looking at me, head in a book. I didn't even know he could read anything that wasn't business plans. </p><p>"My ego isn't damaged!" Sapnap shouted, his footsteps echoing as he stormed up the stairs. Lighter footsteps followed after him, chuckling. "I raced you up a <em>mountain</em> obviously I'm not going to have enough energy to fight him!" </p><p>"Just admit I'm better than you!" The both got to the top of the stairs, about to laugh when Sapnap locked eyes with me. </p><p>"What the fu-"</p><p>"What are you wearing." George said the more friendly version of Sapnap's question, except it still didn't sound like a question.</p><p>I squirmed under their glares, I haven't felt this intimidated by them since I worked with L'manburg. I looked back at Dream, hoping he'd be my salvation but even he glared at me. </p><p>"The hat?" I asked dumbly, reaching up to the cap and pulling it down a bit further in hopes it would some how make me invisible.</p><p>"Yeah, the hat." Sapnap spat out.</p><p>George placed a hand on Sapnap's bicep. Even though George, too, seemed to be angry, he was still grasping at straws to diffuse the situation as much as possible. Sapnap shoved him off, though. I saw a flicker of regret in his eyes when he did and the glance back at George to make sure he wasn't hurt didn't go unnoticed by me. George kept his eyes on me, showing no signs of acknowledgment of what Sapnap did to him. </p><p>"Where did you find it?" Dream asked, forcing me to move more to my right to see him clearly. </p><p>I gulped before answering, "L'manburg." The trio sent each other a look, as though that was all they needed to know. I raced to add more, not knowing what they were thinking. "I found it on the ground, my hair was going everywhere because of the wind so I put it on to keep it in place." Lying, because of how long I spent as a spy, was basically second nature. It was worrying how quickly I could come up with a lie nowadays.</p><p>Sapnap sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and chewed on it, before speaking again. "I'll get you more hair gel. Just take off the stupid hat."</p><p>I felt defensive over the hat suddenly, taking a step back and pushing the brim of the cap up so I had a closer eye on all their moves. One wrong move and my secret is out. </p><p>"No. I like it."</p><p>"Take it off." Sapnap demanded, charging forward with his hand out to grab it, I dodged under his arm and ended up behind him, both my hands on top of the cap to keep it in place.</p><p>"No!" I shouted, scrambling to get to the basement door when Sapnap turned around and started charging again.</p><p>"Sapnap, don't be stupid!" Dream shouted, reaching his arms out to try and grab him. Sapnap easily evaded him though, when he wasn't holding back Sapnap was easily a stronger fighter than Dream, not necessarily better, though. Sapnap was talented, but Dream was smart. The strength Sapnap used to push Dream's arm away took Dream by surprising, and he groaned as he tripped over his own feet, George barely saving him from face planting the floor. </p><p>I didn't see the aftermath as I ran to the basement door and slammed it shut, blocking Sapnap from getting to me. I kept my body pressed up against it, even when I felt another weight ram into it like a battering ram. </p><p>"Give me the hat, Tubbo!" His voice carried through the door as though he was right next to me.</p><p>"It's just a hat, Sapnap, why are you so angry about it?" I screamed back.</p><p>"Is this why you're disappearing? You're conspiring with Schlatt?" His words seemed to materialise and punch me from how hard they hurt. </p><p>"Sapnap." A soft voice said, but he didn't reply.</p><p>"After all we've done for you, you do this to us?" He hit the door and I flinched, almost letting the door fly open. I quickly repositioned myself, keeping the door from opening.</p><p>"I wear his hat one time and suddenly you think I'm a traitor?" I shouted back through the door, resisting the urge to open the door and clock him in the jaw.</p><p>"Once a traitor," He screamed, and I could already feel my heart sinking. "Always a traitor!"</p><p>My nose flared and before I could even get the chance to catch up with my brain the basement door was slamming open. </p><p>I briefly saw Dream pulling Sapnap back, but I couldn't see their facial expression, I didn't want to see their facial expressions. Did they really believe what Sapnap said? Sure, they've done a lot for me but I've also done a lot for him. And, yeah, I was currently hoarding my ex-best friend that I betrayed for them, but if I felt I had the choice I would've got rid of him by now. Did they really believe that at any minute I was going to betray them for a President of a country I hated? I found myself slightly jogging towards the front door, that door was open so I just went out. George tried to grab my attention, but I ignored him, picking up the pace. </p><p>For a split second I considered turning around to get Squeeks but I decided against it when I felt my feet speeding up until I was in a sprint.</p><p>I need to get to...</p><p>to...</p><p>to <em>somewhere</em>.</p><p>I don't know where I'm going, but I find myself just outside L'manburg, the sunsetting to my left. I couldn't see it because of the hill that was blocking it. The same hill that Tommy and I used to sit on after wars, the wind playing with our hair as I bobbed my head along to the disc in the jukebox and he would hum it, tapping his foot. It's the quietest I would ever see him, even though the humming didn't really count as being quiet, which says a lot about him.</p><p>I locked eyes with the house Tommy resided in, and I felt myself heading towards it but I stopped, looking around.</p><p>'<em>I've never gone to Tommy for comfort, I'm not about to now.</em>' I thought to myself, looking over L'manburg again to find somewhere else to go that wouldn't bring back horrible memories of rejection, sadness and overall disappointment.</p><p>The podium.</p><p>It was made by Wilbur, after I left, but despite that small hiccup I had no bad memories there. I had memories filled with pride as I was accepted into something, something that had not yet shown me betrayal. I didn't have any hesitance in my step as I walked up the hill and onto the podium. I smirked at the thought of sitting in Schlatt's chair, but instead I sat on the edge and letting my legs hanging over the edge, swinging slightly.</p><p>The sky was a light purple, reflecting onto the sea that rippled from the wind. The lights in the dock house were non-existent, so I figured Tommy still hasn't gotten out of bed. I'll visit him soon, maybe I'll sleep there tonight since I'm sure I'm not welcome back in the base for a little while. George will be sure to tell me I'm allowed back when Sapnap's calmed down. </p><p>At least, I hope he will. </p><p>Maybe he'll leave me alone, never come and tell me. Maybe they'll all agree that I'm not allowed back and that I am a traitor. I've been kicked out of every place I've loved like a home, why should they be any different? </p><p>My eyes got teary as a breath racked my lungs. I tried to focus on my breathing, but nothing was helping. The thoughts of Sapnap hating me forever were too much to handle. I didn't see Dream's face when I left, but I'm sure he was angry too. He's angry a lot. Constantly arguing with Sapnap about Schlatt, or shouting at George for putting the cereal in the wrong cabinet. I shouldn't think too deep into it, but I know that he wasn't like that when I first arrived. Did he think I would leave? Does he expect me to have left by now? Was I over staying my welcome?</p><p>Was I a tr-</p><p>"Hello, hat thief." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's a tiny bit of forshadowing in the chapter fyi, just thought it would be fun if someone can find it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Hat Thief Watches The Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ram hybrid and horned boy bond over the sunset. Ram hyrbid has back pains, though, cause he's old. That's not relevant but I just like making fun of old people (/hj)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw: Mention of suicide (not committed, just talked about)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Schlatt!" I jumped at his voice, scrambling to my feet as Schlatt watched with a slight hint of amusement in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were here, I'll leave--"</p><p>Schlatt waved his hand dismissively at me, groaning as he sat down next to where I previously sat, his legs hanging off the edge like mine had been. "Calm down, Tubbo." He chuckled, patting the space next to him. "You gave Quackity quite the scare, hanging off the ledge like this. He came and got me to help." </p><p>"Quackity? I haven't seen him all day, though. How did I scare him?" I asked, hesitantly retaking my spot next to Schlatt, this time only one leg overhanging as my other leg went underneath the thigh of the overhanging leg.</p><p>"Well, I'm quite surprised you didn't hear him shouting for me, sounded like bloody murder." I still gave Schlatt a confused look, which he returned. "You really don't know why he came to get me? Tubbo, you're sat on a ledge, crying with no one around."</p><p>I furrowed my eyebrows together, peering over the ledge, watching my leg slightly, until it hit me. My eyes went wide as I slapped a hand over my mouth. "Oh god! No! I would never! This ledge just has, arguable, the best view of the way the sky changes colours!" I rushed out, trying to erase any concern that may have gathered in Schlatt's mind. It seemed to work, because he gave me a genuine smile, patting me on the back. </p><p>"You like to watch the sky change colours?" Schlatt asked, putting both his hands behind him to rest on them.</p><p>"Yeah." I admitted, taking my eyes off him. "The sunset itself is nothing compared to the way the sky changes colours ever so subtly until it's dark and you wonder where the time went." </p><p>"I think," Schlatt started, "The sunset is the best part. The way it disappears, for us, but somewhere else in the world it's rising and people are waking up. The sun's single movement means a lot of different things for everyone across the world, but for the sun it's the only thing it knows." Schlatt's voice was quiet, like he hadn't used it before, or at least hasn't used it to voice this opinion before. I felt myself smile at the thought I was the first person to know about Schlatt's secret feelings towards the sunset. </p><p>I didn't know what to say, so I just watched the orange sky begin to descendant into a peach hue. I thought we'd stay in the peaceful silence for a while, just watching the sky until Schlatt spoke again.</p><p>"You promise you weren't going to right? I get that I'm your President, but I can still be your friend. I know you have Goggles, Mask and Gas Mask, but I'm still here for you to talk to."</p><p>"Gas mask?" I asked, tilting my head at him.</p><p>"Arson boy? I've heard the story of how it was announced you left. Pretty cool."</p><p>"Oh." I hummed. "Sapnap. Yeah, I haven't seen him wear it in a while. Hasn't really been given a reason to burn anything." I shivered at the thought of Sapnap burning a forest in retaliation of our argument. </p><p>"So?" Schlatt spoke again after a beat of silence. It took me a second to remember what we were on about, but he jerked his head to the direction of the ground quickly to jog my memory.</p><p>"I already said I wasn't going to." I replied, not trying to hide my bored tone.</p><p>"I know." He said, like he genuinely believed me. "Just double checking." </p><p>Then we were back in silence.</p><p>At some point, Schlatt leant all the way back, letting his body hit the ground with a grunt, shutting his eyes. He looks peaceful like this. He didn't have his shit eating grin on, or his confident posture to intimidate. Even though his horns kept his head off the ground slight, and I can't imagine how difficult it would be to sleep with them, he seemed so at ease. He wasn't a President. He wasn't a scary guy that an, in my opinion, equally scary guy in a white mask was terrified of. He was just Schlatt. An ordinary guy, with a weird obsession of wearing suits everywhere he went, even though no one would bat an eye if he ran this country in a dress much less normal attire. Eret ran a whole server in a dress, or at least pretended to run it, and people's only problem with him was that he was a traitor. </p><p>I took my eyes of Schlatt. When I was by myself I sometimes had hiccups of paranoia around new people, since I knew a lot of people (mainly Wilbur, Jack and Tommy) had enough money to pay someone to kill me when they get bored of just <em>waiting </em>for me to die, like it seems like they're doing right now. I didn't even notice I get paranoid, but George pointed out how my hand would tighten on my sword and shield, or how I'd stand slightly closer to one of the trio. I trusted Schlatt, though. He hasn't given me a reason not to.</p><p>I didn't trust him on the same level I trusted Sapnap, Dream and George, but I didn't have a lot of people I could trust so he maybe ranked fifth. Squeeks is forth. I think I'll make Quackity sixth, he did go get someone to help me instead of just pushing me to my death, he had a clear chance to do it and make it seem like an accident. I think Sam should be on my list, maybe Bad too, definitely not Skeppy. We've spoken three times and each time it was me asking if he wanted a drink or if he could move so I could grab something behind him. Although, I don't think it counts as speaking since he would nod or grunt as a reply, always letting Bad do the talking. I don't quite know where Sam and Bad would go. If I could even rank them higher than Schlatt, I'd spoken more to Schlatt in the small while he'd been here than I had to Bad in the two years I had been here. </p><p>I pondered over it for a while, the sky such a pale orangey red it could be mistaken for pink, before deciding Sam would go just above Schlatt but below Dream, George and Sapnap and Bad would go higher than Quackity but I was open to moving him below Quackity when I eventually gather the courage to talk to Quackity properly. </p><p>"Hat thief." Schlatt said loudly, the nickname coming back into play. I didn't look at him, and I doubt he even opened his eyes. "You going to tell me why you've even got my hat?"</p><p>I didn't reach to take it off, instead self-consciously pushing it down further. "I found it on the ground." I mumbled. "It was windy, I just put it on to keep my hair in place." I recycled the same excuse I used earlier, in case it ever came up in conversation between Sapnap and Schlatt, I don't know why it would but I couldn't help but be weary. </p><p>"I get it. It was very windy today." He said. </p><p>'<em>It wasn't windy today </em>' I stopped myself from saying. Maybe he was inside today, and just wanted to say something to fill the silence, so he agreed, but something in my gut told me that that wasn't the right answer. Does he know? He must know something, right? No one just lies to someone like that for no reason unless they take pity. </p><p>God, did he know? </p><p>"You can keep it." He grumbled so quietly I almost it was a whisper. "It's an old hat anyway, belonged to... yeah, you can keep it." </p><p>"Thank you." I whispered back. </p><p>Talking with Schlatt like this was nice. It gave me a calming aura and I felt like I could tell him anything in this minute. </p><p>"God my back hurts laying like this." He groaned, sitting up. He put his hands to the bottom of his back and pushed forward as he leaned back. A sickening crack rippled through the air, making me shiver. He chuckled, standing to his feet. "I'm going to head back inside. Drink a bit, ya know? You're welcome to join."</p><p>"I'm underaged." </p><p>Schlatt rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't let you touch my alcohol. I meant there's a spare room. I don't want you walking back when mobs are out."</p><p>I looked back at him, checking to make sure he wasn't giving the offer just to be polite but when I saw no signs of praying I'd reject the offer, I smiled gratefully, putting out my hand. He took it, pulling me up to my feet. </p><p>"That would be great. Thank you." He nodded, releasing my hand and turning on his heel. I followed him into the white house.</p><p>He walked me down the hall where a closed door was, the words 'Quackity's Room' spray painted across. "Quackity spends a lot of his nights out, probably at someone else house, but he claimed the guest room as his. You can stay here for the night, though." </p><p>"You're sure he won't mind?" I mumbled. He waved me off, opening the door with a creak. </p><p>Before the door was opened half way someone yanked it open, almost pulling Schlatt face first into the ground. He grumbled, letting go of the handle quickly to straighten himself up. Someone from the other side grabbed Schlatt's shoulders, worry filling their eyes.</p><p>"He's ok, right? He lived, didn't he? I swear to god, if you pushed him I'll-" His worried eyes hardened into pure anger as his wings flapped behind him. </p><p>"He's fine, Quackity." Schlatt pushed Quackity off of him harshly with a chuckle, standing to the side to reveal me. </p><p>Quackity let out a sigh, grabbing my arm and dragging me into his room. He spoke Spanish as he moved my head about, checking me over. Every once in a while he'd turn to Schlatt and ramble to him in broken English. Schlatt shrugged as a response, and replied in broken Spanish.</p><p>"Stop fussing over the kid, he's had a difficult day. I only brought him here because I thought you were out."</p><p>"Out? Out? With the knowledge that Tubbo was killing himself? How low do you think of me?"</p><p>"I wasn't killing myself Quackity." I informed him, peeling his hand off my shoulder, grateful when he released his death grip. "I was watching the sky." </p><p>"The sky? You better not think I'd believe those lies for even a second!" Quackity glared at me. I felt myself try to shrivel up. I wish he'd redirect his glare to Schlatt, at least then I can laugh at Schlatt's slight fear in his eyes. </p><p>"I promise, Quackity! The thought didn't even cross my mind." I smiled at him just to show I was being honest. His glare softened, and his hand returned to my shoulder, lighter this time. </p><p>"You'd come to me if it did though, right? Not even me, just <em>someone</em>.I can't stand the thought of you leaving us." I nodded, opening my mouth to say something when his hand moved to my back and pulled me in. </p><p>
  <em>'He needs to stop making sudden movements.'</em>
</p><p>His other hand wrapped around me, and his head rested on top of mine even though there was only a couple inches height difference. After three second of being in the hug, I finally returned it, smiling softly. I looked up and Schlatt who grinned at me, before walking up and patting my hat. </p><p>"You can come to me, too. I'll be here, alright?" I nodded again, I knew if I tried to speak my voice would break. My nose was already beginning to tingle from the sensation of wanting to cry, too many emotions. As used to sudden affection as I am, Sapnap likes to suddenly hug people after he won something, it was still a shock getting it from people I barely knew. Knowing they cared meant a lot to me.</p><p>"Thank you." I whispered, digging my head into Quackity's shoulder. "Thank you." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reading your comments is literally my favourite part of my day. I post at this time so that when I wake up I can respond to more people and watch Tubbo's stream. </p><p>Thank you for making writing x10 more fun! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. This Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lovers. Fights. Squeeks is so loud. Like. Actually. He's so small, why does he have so much noise contained in his small body? Where does he even store it?! Is this normal?!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy 23rd! Hope you enjoy/enjoyed today's manhunt! I bet Sam will crush Dream like the twig he is. Hold me to that</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I spend the night like that. With Quackity and Schlatt. </p><p>Schlatt sleeps in a beanbag riddled with patches, I sleep on Quackity's bottom bunk and he sleeps on the top.</p><p>I spend the morning with them as well, eating breakfast that Quackity made and listening to Schlatt talk.</p><p>I notice the energy Quackity and Schlatt share together, it's hard not to. It makes me smile, for some reason. They bounce of each other like peas in a pod, grinning as Quackity flicks pancake batter and Schlatt pretends to be angry as he chucks some flour at him. When I snort at their behaviour, they turned their antics to me, smirking like madmen as they chuck eggs at me. I jumped out of my chair and ran into the bathroom, hearing the cracking off eggs hit the door as I narrowly escaped, somehow without a single bit of yolk on me. </p><p>"Coward!" Quackity screamed as another cracked against the door.</p><p>When I emerged from the bathroom, wiping my hands on my jeans since I washed my hands, I yelped as an egg smashed next to my head. There was a second of silence before Schlatt started shouting at Quackity for having a bad aim.</p><p>"One job! Just the one!"</p><p>"If you're so good, then why don't you try?"</p><p> I giggled, unintentionally making fun of them both. They both grumbled, before turning back to the pancakes and finally dishing them out. </p><p>As I munched on the pancakes, which were actually really good, Quackity and Schlatt talked. They tried to bring me into the conversation as much as possible, but I enjoyed watching them interact, and the pancakes were too good to ignore.  </p><p>In truth, I don't think I've ever seen two people more in love. They look like they'd follow each other blindly to the ends of the earth. It wasn't a shock when they turned to me, mid conversation with the same nervous look flickering across their eyes. </p><p>"You... you do know we're dating?" Quackity mumbled, fiddling with his fork.</p><p>I snorted, taking a sip of my orange juice. I don't know what brought them to say it, I had been completely zoned out, but clearly it meant a lot to them, so I covered my snort with a cough. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah I do."</p><p>Schlatt's eyebrows furrowed. "You do? How?" </p><p>"They way you two look at each other, it's just pure love." I had replied, truthfully. Both of them seemed taken by surprise, looking at each other and then at me, then back at each other. I couldn't ignore the gleam of happiness in both their eyes, as though their suspicions had been confirmed.</p><p>"Love? For him?" Quackity rolled his eyes, shoving more pancake into his mouth. "Never." He said, pancake falling out his mouth. I laughed. Schlatt kicked him under the table, not showing any regret when Quackity let out a squeak of pain and quickly reached down to grab his leg and rub it, like it would help. </p><p>"It doesn't matter to me that you're dating. You work well together, work-wise, and as a couple. I'm happy for you both." They both pretended to be unbothered by it, scoffing about how they didn't need my consent, but I caught the smile they shared with each other when I leant down to pick up my dropped fork.</p><p>Schlatt and I spent the next hour discussing how the walls will be taken down, after we finished eating and had moved to stand in the space in front of the front door, and how he's already hired some people to do it so it should be finished by the end of the day. Just as we were wrapping out our conversation Fundy burst through the doors, panting. His ears were stuck up on alert and his tail was stiff. On instinct, Schlatt pushed me behind him.</p><p>"Sir. I have the proof." Schlatt's hand, which he used to push me back, gripped a little tighter on my arm. "Please." He breathed out, his tongue falling out as he panted. </p><p>"Tubbo, I think it's time you leave, don't you?" Schlatt asked, stepping to the side to look at me. The look he gave me left no room for debate, so I didn't fight him.  </p><p>"Of course, sir. Thank you for letting me spend the night." Schlatt only nodded.</p><p>Quackity put his hand on my shoulder and guided me out the door. "Make it back safe, ok?" He smiled, hugging me again. I smiled into the hug, returning it faster than I did the first time. </p><p>He shut the door behind himself as he went back into the white house.</p><p>Now, I'm outside, rolling on the balls of my heels as I looked around. </p><p>"I should go back to base." I told myself. "Yeah. Sapnap's probably calmed down by now." I pushed the cap a bit further down on my head, to make sure it was properly in position before heading off down the hill. </p><p>Despite Fundy's interruption, my morning had been great, it showed in the small skip I had in my step. My footsteps echoed on the wooden path, as I made my way up to the forest where the base resided. No one was up at this time, thankfully, as the sun had barely made it's way over the hill. Anyone up at this hour most likely hadn't slept through the night at all, working hard on a project, or in Schlatt's case he'd normally be drinking. I wasn't oblivious to his obvious drinking problem, anyone who even so much as looked in the direction of the white house could smell the whiskey that coated the house like it was oxygen. Schlatt acted like he needed it to breathe, ironically, his cigarettes were always on him tucked away in his right pocket for easy access when he was stressed. George told me he once smoked three at a time, just to prove he could. It's a surprise the man hasn't dropped dead yet from several organ failures and heart conditions. </p><p>The forest leading up to the base was oddly calming today. </p><p>I've done so many things in this forest, all of which lead me to massive parts in my life.</p><p>I ran here to escape Tommy, and Dream found me and cared for me. </p><p>Every time I needed an escape this forest would lead me towards my one place of comfort, where I knew that under any circumstances I would be safe. </p><p>I've raced Sapnap through this forest so many times I'm surprised I haven't gotten lost or tripped. </p><p>I've ran through the edge of this forest to get to the top of the cliff where I trained for hours on end, getting me to where I am today both physically wise and mentally.</p><p>I ran through this forest after Squeeks, who lead me to Tommy. </p><p>After grabbing the hat, I went through this forest back to base.</p><p>Only to run through again after fighting with Sapnap. </p><p>It caused me to have a great moment with Schlatt and Quackity, one that I think has changed my perspective of them. They're not longer just two authority figures, they're great people with good hearts. No matter how deep down people think said good hearts are. They're kind, caring and thoughtful. If they were right, and I was planning to die, they didn't need to look after me. They could've left me. But they didn't. I don't think I'll forget that too soon.</p><p>Now, I'm travelling back through this forest. Back to Sapnap, Dream and George. </p><p> </p><p>I took a deep breath. Their door was shut, but I don't think it's locked. So I put my hand on the handle and pushed it down, my eye twitched at the loud creaking noise that sounded like it was alerting the entire SMP I was back. </p><p>I didn't bother calling out for anyone, deciding it was best to try and stay as low as possible in fear of setting off Sapnap again. I rarely see Sapnap angry, as long as you're not George beating him in a game of chess then you're never going to see him angry. Seeing him explode like that on my yesterday... it scared me to say the least. Maybe the adrenaline has worn off, but my brain is finally catching up with how scary that was. Seeing his face turn red as he spat when he yelled, the way his hand clenched like he wanted to punch... <strike>someone</strike>... something.</p><p>I shook my head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. Sapnap's a solider, of course the first thing he wants to do if fight someone when he's mad, it's a natural instinct for him but it's one he can control better than I imagine anyone else could. </p><p>Squeeks was curled up on the spare bed tucked away in the top right corner of the room, the bed they first put me on when Dream found me. After I laid my eyes on him, I completely forget what I was supposed to be quiet. </p><p>"Squeeks!" I practically shouted. Squeeks lifted his head up off the bed, the second he caught sight of me he let out a yelp, bouncing off the bed and straight into me, almost knocking me over from the unsuspecting weight. I shouted again as my back hit the floor, Squeeks licking my face aggressively. "Get off me, mutt." I joked, pushing his nose away gently with my hand. I quickly sat up whilst he was distracted rubbing his nose into the ground. </p><p>Squeeks rolled around happily before jumping up higher than I was in height. </p><p>I grinned, watching him bounce before I heard a cough behind me. </p><p>I spun on my heel, Squeeks stopping his bouncing like he could read the room. </p><p>Sapnap stood there. His face contoured into a face full of guilt. He rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with me. </p><p>"Good to see you back." I readjusted my cap a bit further forward. "I uh-"</p><p>"What's wrong with you?" The words slipped my mouth before I knew what I was saying. "It's just a stupid hat to keep my hair out my face, you had no right to attack me like that!" </p><p>"I know!" Sapnap said loudly, before quietening down. "I know. It was stupid of me to start yelling but... I spoke to Bad and he says that I'm jealous." I cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>"Jealous?"</p><p>He coughed, shuffling back and forth on his heels. "Not in a weird way. It's just that you, Dream and George are my closest friends. I have Bad and Skeppy but they stay by themselves, out of the war, unlike me. Dream and I argue every time we're in a room for more than a few minutes, and since George is avoiding us like the plague <em>because</em> of the arguing, we're together more often than we care to be." He took a deep breath, running a hand across his face. "You're the only one here keeping us sane. You make potions, you steal the breakfast we're fighting over and eat it whilst we argue. You race us to the top of the cliff even when you don't know we're stressed." </p><p>"I've eaten your breakfast?" I asked, bewildered, but he ignored me.</p><p>"My point is, we have to hide how angry you are when you're around and it's refreshing. The thought of you leaving us behind to work with the guy who's making us fall apart, it's tough. You're my friend now, Tubbo, whether you like it or not, and I'm protective over my friends. I didn't mean to lash out, but that hat told me you were close enough with <em>him</em> for him to give you his things. It hurt me." </p><p>I smiled lightly at him. "I found the hat on the ground. I spoke to Schlatt, he said it was an old hat, I doubt he even knew it was missing. He said I can keep it. You could've just <em>talked</em> to me, you know? I'm not going to leave you and the others, ok? You saved me a year ago. I owe you so much that no time in the world would help me even come close to repaying. Plus, you guys are the closet things I've got to family."</p><p>He bottom lip popped out of his mouth. "Really?" </p><p>I laughed, opening my arms. Sapnap waddled over before slumping against my shoulder, his shoulders were hanging over my back as he had a few inches. My hands wrapped around him, gently rubbing his back and he put his weight on me like a limp sack of bones. </p><p>"Glad to see you two made up." George said from the doorway of the basement, arms crossed as he rested on the doorframe. "Sapnap can't function without friends." He chuckled, walking towards us and slapping his back. Sapnap cursed at him, but didn't flinch or move. "I'm sorry as well, Tubbo. For calling you a suck up."</p><p>"You never called me a suck up?" </p><p>He looked the other way, a deep blush taking over his face.</p><p>I snickered, already glad to be back. </p><p>"I'm sorry for getting angry. I believe that you found that hat, but I wasn't really listening when you were speaking. All I could see was that hat." I nodded.</p><p>He stood there awkwardly, and when I reached with one arm to try and get him into the hug he snorted, shaking his head. George walked over to the top of the basement stairs and looked down, shouting;</p><p>"Dream! Tubbo is back!" I pushed Sapnap lightly off of me, who just flopped onto the ground dramatically, pretending I had pushed too hard. </p><p>I giggled as he groaned on the floor, clutching his head, wiggling about like a dying fish.</p><p>Dream emerged from the basement, face red with lightened by the bits of sweat drizzling down his forehead and resting on his jawline before dropping onto his jumper. He held no facial expressions, it made me feel like I was still in trouble, although Dream never held grudges against his friends for too long.</p><p>"Tubbo." He greeted ominously, staying still in the door frame as though he was a vampire who needed permission to enter. </p><p>"I'm here to apologise-" I began, abandoning Sapnap to wiggle on the floor alone. </p><p>"You have nothing to apologise for. We all acted out." Dream interrupted me, walking closer to me now. </p><p>"Yeah but-"</p><p>"No buts. We should have spoken to you, first. I'm sorry." He was using his monotone voice, but it nevertheless was sincere enough for me. I grinned, opening my arms. He shook his head and gently pushed my head away letting me stumble back slightly, it was affectionate to make me blush slightly. "So. We good?" </p><p>I nodded, a smile taking up my face that I couldn't push down. "We're good." </p><p> </p><p>They all left to train soon after, leaving me alone. I knew they wouldn't be back for a few hours, so I grabbed some bread and water, putting it into a bag and grabbing Squeeks' lead. I made sure to keep the door unlocked, just in case I lost my key and needed to sneak back in. </p><p>Squeeks seemed happy to be back outside, weaving between my legs and getting me tangled up. He was jumping up and down and I felt myself mimicking his energy, beaming from ear to ear as he jumped around. </p><p>We kept the energy until we got to L'manburg, the air felt like cold pricks in my skin, I forced myself to suppress a shiver. </p><p>I looked at Squeeks, seeing if he felt it too, and it appeared he did. His tail was high, and he was keeping lower to the ground, like he was getting ready to pounce. Even his fur seemed to stand still as his eyes swept over our surroundings.</p><p>We both spun around, looking back in the direction of the forest where we heard a branch snap. Thankfully a bird flew out a bush, easing our worries.</p><p>"You feel it too, right?" I whispered to Squeeks, who kept scanning the area. "The eyes?" </p><p>It felt like eyes were pouring into my back, seeing right through my soul. It sent a shiver up my spine, so I quickly tried to forget it. I tugged on Squeeks' urging him to continue walking in an attempt to out run the bad feeling. </p><p>It seemed to get worse the further we moved into L'manburg, though, as if more eyes were appearing, watching us. Squeeks started growling at everything we walked by, baring his teeth and sticking close to my leg, protecting me from a danger that most likely didn't even exist. </p><p>"Come on." I urged him again, gently pulling on his lead hoping to snap him out of his trance. He paid me no mind, but he did try and catch up with the lead so I walked faster, finally getting to the fence around Niki's bakery and the docks. I slipped through an open part of it, trying to quieten down Squeeks' growls so Niki wouldn't come outside to investigate.</p><p>We finally got into the dock house, with a relieved sigh I shut the door and let my body fall against it, trying to calm my erratic heart that I hadn't even noticed was beating fast, having been to preoccupied with Squeeks. </p><p>I let Squeeks lead drop to the floor, taking comfort in the way his snout rubbed against my leg, seemingly trying to calm me. </p><p>"Tommy." I called, announcing my presence as I pushed myself off the door, scratching Squeeks' ear to thank him. </p><p>"In bed." He replied, and I followed his voice into his room, moving my bag to the front of me to reach in, rummaging around for the bread.</p><p>"You feeling better?" I asked, pulling out the two loaves of bread and handing them to him as he used his elbows to sit himself up.</p><p>"Not by a whole lot." Tommy admitted, taking a bite of the bread. I frowned, walking closer to him and putting the back of my hand on his head. Tommy had a temperature, and since the room was pretty cold I doubted it was from being indoors. </p><p>"You've got a fever, nothing too serious but unless you've got a proper house and bed to go back to, I don't suggest leaving until it's gone down." He groaned, rolling his eyes and quickly swallowing the bread in his mouth to argue with me. </p><p>"A fever won't kill me." Tommy took another bite, a glint of annoyance in his eyes. </p><p>"No, but you're weak and have no weapons. If I let you leave, it will have to be at night. Your chances by getting attacked by mobs are high, and your chances of surviving until you return to your base, wherever it is, is low. Sorry, Tommy." </p><p>"I'm going to kill you." He joked, finishing off his first loaf. I put the other one on his beside table so he could eat it later. </p><p>"You can't even get out of bed. You couldn't kill me." I joked back. </p><p>"I wouldn't need to! I'm so strong I could kill you with my mind." He put his index and middle fingers at his temples, squinting his eyes and shaking his head like a force was shaking it. </p><p>"No you couldn't." I dismissed him with a chuckle, walking around his bed so I could sit at the bottom of the bed. </p><p>"Well obviously I can't do it right now, you're the only one supplying me with food, but once I find another supplier-"</p><p>"Another supplier?" I scoffed. "No one else could put up with you like I do!" </p><p>"Are you calling me annoying." </p><p>"Yes, I am-"</p><p>"Are you calling me annoying?" He repeated.</p><p>"Yes-" I tried to say.</p><p>"I'm not annoying, Tubbo."</p><p>"You kind of are."</p><p>"Tubbo!" He wailed like a distraught puppy. </p><p>"Tommy shush-" I worryingly looked back at Squeeks, who was once again low to the ground, teeth baring as he glared at the window behind Tommy. Squeeks responds to sound with even more sound, as though he was asserting his dominance. </p><p>"Don't you shush me!" He cried louder, and I felt the eyes again.</p><p>It got worse when Squeeks joined in with the howling, pointing his snout to the roof and howling like a wolf.</p><p>"Oh shi-" I cut Tommy off by diving off the bed and wrapping my hand around Squeek's mouth, keeping it closed. </p><p>Squeeks growled, trying to shake me off as he wiggled violently in my arm. </p><p>"I've got to-" I started, grabbing my bag and Squeeks' lead.</p><p>"It's fine, go quick!" Tommy seemed just as worried as I was, Squeeks was loud enough to be heard back at base, so I moved fast. I kept my head down, Squeeks close to my chest with my hand still keeping him as quiet as I possibly could, his howls still escaped though. </p><p>I shut the door and ran up the top of the hill Niki's bakery lay under, finally letting him drop to floor but he seemed to be done howling, instead going straight back into defensive mode. I groaned, but I couldn't complain. I felt them too. </p><p>I kept my head low, cap tightly pulled down to cover my eyes as we both jogged until we were sprinting, hoping to outrun the eyes.</p><p>They only stopped once we were at base, and I felt a second sigh of relief escape me that day as I shut the door and made my way down the basement, plopping myself onto my bed after unlocking Squeeks' lead and letting myself take a nap.</p><p><em>Today was too exciting</em>, I decided as I felt my eyes shut. <em>From now. Things will be quiet</em>. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BEFORE YOU THINK: WOW, THIS CHAPTER WAS BAD. I HATE IT. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I DO TOO, BUT IT'S TOO LATE TO CHANGE ANYTHING AND I'VE ALREADY DELAYED THE PUBLICATION BY AN HOUR 30 TRYING TO FIX IT AS BEST AS I COULD. <br/>IF YOU THINK THIS CHAPTER IS FILLED WITH A LOT OF STUFF, THIS IS THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM (jk, next chapter is calm)</p><p>Also, coming from a fanfic writer, Quackity's stream wasn't offensive. It was funny. However, some of writers write him like a stereotypical Mexican and that is NOT okay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The New Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fundy is acting weird. There's a new person, and Tubbo already loves him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I liked writing this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was eating breakfast in the kitchen, watching Sapnap and George play chess and try to think of my own moves that I would do, when I heard the knocking at the door. I didn't even realise I heard it, too immersed in the game, until I heard Dream yell that he'd get it. The three of us collectively let out different noises as conformation we heard, unbothered until we heard;</p>
<p>"Schlatt. What a pleasant surprise." George and I locked eyes, quickly scrambling to our feet and abandoning the chess game. Sapnap shouted after George, annoyed about the game being left but promptly followed after us, a scowl stained on his face. </p>
<p>"Sir." I greeted with a smile as he walked in.</p>
<p>I thought I saw a flicker of <em>something</em> in his eyes, but it was gone before I properly registered it. He smiled back at me. </p>
<p>"Secretary. Vice. Nice bowl of cereal." I scrunched my brows until I realised I still had my cereal. Embarrassed, I handed it off the Sapnap who grunted at the bowl being thrusted into his arms but he didn't complain, putting it in the kitchen. </p>
<p>"Anything we can do for you, President?" George asked, directing attention off of me. </p>
<p>"Well, yes. I've had an idea, epiphany, if you will. I want to hold a festival." He grinned. </p>
<p>I cocked my head. "A festival? For what?" </p>
<p>"To bring everyone together, of course! The SMP has been divided for way too long, right, Dream?" He pulled Dream close to his side. I held back a chuckle at the way Dream tried to remove himself from Schlatt's side without making it a scene, gripping his crown tightly. "A festival where everyone is invited! We party all night, and bring everyone closer together!"</p>
<p>"Sounds like a great idea." Sapnap commented, his mouth full. I forced myself to not snatch my cereal back out of his hands. </p>
<p>"Thanks, Gas Mask." Before anyone could comment of the nickname, he moved on. "Tubbo. I want you to organise it, since you'll be giving a speech."</p>
<p>"A speech?" I double checked.</p>
<p>"Yep. You're up for that, right? You're one of the only people who's been on all three of the sides. You work with Wilbur and Tommy, you're working with the SMP and you work for me!" </p>
<p>"Worked." I corrected. He gave me a confused look. "You said I work with. I <em>worked</em> with Wilbur and Tommy. Not anymore. Never again." I elaborated. He clicked his tongue, nodding. </p>
<p>"Yes, my apologies. Worked. You're up for it, then? The festival?" </p>
<p>I thought about it for a second. It wasn't the wisest decision to plan the festival, Dream, Sapnap and George may not have fully recovered from the cap incident even though I had bought more caps and beanies, different ones to hide my horns. I hate hiding my horns it's uncomfortable and my head is always boiling hot, but the more I think about just telling Dream, the more I think about how it will give them more reasons to distrust me. Growing horns like Schlatt? Not going to go down well with any of them, so hiding them was the best option. Doing the festival gave me more reasons to leave, though, I could use it as a cover up so I could go visit Tommy and give him the nutrients he needs and check up on him regularly. </p>
<p>"Yeah. I'll do it." I decided, looking over at Dream, who had escaped Schlatt's clutches and was readjusting his crown, he smiled at me and I felt more reassured about my choice and I smiled back. </p>
<p>"Great! It's in two weeks time, so, get on it as soon as you can." It seemed like more than enough time to do more than half the things I was already thinking about doing. "I hope to see you all at the festival." </p>
<p>With that, he turned around and shut the door.</p>
<p>"Why didn't he ask me to plan a festival? Or make a speech? I'm one of the vices!" </p>
<p>"Probably because you're colour blind." </p>
<p><em>Thwack</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The SMP was George's first priority since he was one of the three main members, however since I was younger and more new to everything I wasn't asked to do a lot of things that didn't including spying on someone. Schlatt knew this, and that's why he picked me to run the festival, knowing that whilst it was happening it would be by first and only priority and was more likely to get done in time. </p>
<p>I had the people of the server to help me, too. </p>
<p>"Fundy, you can work on getting up that boxing ring, I'll set up the stall and- sorry, I've already forgotten your name." I apologised, pointing at a man, with an open hand, wearing a multicoloured jumper with a swirl on it's torso, and fluffy brown hair. </p>
<p>"Karl." He introduced himself. "You're Tubbo, right?" I could already tell that Karl had a bubbly attitude just from the way he held himself, slightly swaying his body as he fiddled with the hem of his jumper, but his tone of voice only confirmed my suspicions. </p>
<p>"That's me. Alright, Karl you can help me, since I'm not tall enough to put the sheets on top of the polls." He nodded. </p>
<p>Fundy walked away from us, grabbing supplies for the boxing ring as Karl and I walked over to the massive box of supplies I had collected before hand for the stalls. </p>
<p>"So, when did you arrive?" I asked as we started setting up the first stall.</p>
<p>"About a week ago, I mentioned to Quackity I was looking for a new place to stay and he told me about this place. It's lovely, I think I've spoken to nearly everyone beside the Dream Team, Wilbur and Tommy." He said, hammering down some wood and I placed the next lot. </p>
<p>"I think they'll love you, the Dream Team that is. I do already, so I don't see why they wouldn't." I said genuinely. Karl chuckled letting an 'awh', his cheeks going slightly red. </p>
<p>"Thanks, Tubso." I laughed at the nickname. "What about Wilbur and Tommy? You think they'll like me?"</p>
<p>"I don't think you'll have to worry about their opinion for a long time, they were exiled, so there's minimum chance you'll run into them." I say, handing him a sheet to put on the wood polls at the back whilst I did the short ones at the front. </p>
<p>"Exile? Sounds rough." I hummed.</p>
<p>We fell into silence, only talking when I asked him to hand me things, we only fell back into conversation as we set up the third stall when I asked him to hand me a green sheet. </p>
<p>"I'm too colour blind for this." Karl joked, finally handing me the green one. </p>
<p>"You're colour blind?" I asked, tying down the sheet.</p>
<p>"Very very mildly, it just shades I have difficulty with." </p>
<p>"George is colour blind, too. His is a bit bad, though. Sapnap's favourite game is to tease him about it." I commented, scraping at the common ground.</p>
<p>"We have that in common then. It's a good conversation starter, saves us from the awkward embarrassment of having nothing to talk about."</p>
<p>"What're you two talking about?" Fundy sauntered over to us, picking up a axe I was reaching for and handing it to me. </p>
<p>"Not much." I said before Karl could interject. "How's the boxing ring coming along?" </p>
<p>"It's done, pretty much. I need some more supplies that I can only get tomorrow when I have the proper materials and I still need to set up the viewing stand, too." I nodded. "Anything you two need help with?" </p>
<p>This time Karl spoke before I could, "Yes, actually, would you mind holding onto this whilst I do this?" Fundy leaped at the opportunity to help, bounding over to Karl and following his instructions. </p>
<p>"So, Tubbo." Fundy said after a beat of silence. "Have you heard from Wilbur? Tommy?"</p>
<p>"No." I narrowed my eyes at him. "You better not be conversing with the banished, Fundy, I'll have to report you for that." I warned. He shook his hands sheepishly, almost hitting Karl who dodged the frantic hands. </p>
<p>"No! No! I'm just wondering because I miss my- I miss Wilbur. Mostly because of the rumours, though." I moved onto the next poll. </p>
<p>"Rumours?" </p>
<p>"Yeah. Someone saw Technoblade's horse without a rider just outside the perimeter, Techno never likes leaving his horse alone unless he's close by." He shrugged like it was nothing. </p>
<p>Technoblade was Wilbur's twin brother, Tommy's oldest brother. I met him a few times, never under good circumstances. He was a different species to Wilbur, despite being twins, and although neither of them remember a time when they didn't know each other they questioned their biological relationship to each other even though their father claimed they were twins. Different species means a lot of things;</p>
<p>Technoblade had huge tusks that grew from his bottom row of his teeth and up to the corners of his eyes. He was tired of the strange looks he collected from strangers so he put the top of a pig's skull of his head, lining it up so at first glance it looks like the tusks came from it, it didn't stop the looks but they became looks of fear more than disgust, which he preferred. </p>
<p>Wilbur's teeth were normally, a little crooked and one of his molars sat a bit closer to his tongue than the rest of his teeth, which he complained about when he ate.</p>
<p>Wilbur was pale, Techno had skin a few shades of being a bright pink. It was more of a fade, so he didn't stick out in crowds but he did in family photos. </p>
<p>Techno also had bright pink hair, which <em>did</em> make him stand out in crowds. It was normally tied into a bun during battles, it was unbelievably straight so it was easy to do, but Tommy told me that when he got comfortable he'd let his hair down and it would fall everywhere which was a polar opposite to Wilbur's curly short brown hair. He had tried to have it long like Techno's, but since it was curly it was harder to tie into a bun when needed so whilst Techno's hair went down to his waist, Wilbur's barely went past his ears. </p>
<p>The few times I met Techno was when he was outside, fighting, otherwise he'd stay out of our way when I visited Tommy. He had the most violent outbreaks when fighting. Tommy said it was terrifying, seeing something change in his eyes that would haunt you forever. Wilbur once said his twin described it as possession, feeling completely in control but even the slight drop of blood, or convincing enough words, made the normally subsided voices become more prominent, until they're all he can think about. His relationships, his own emotions are wiped clear of his mind and all he can think about is drawing blood, ending lives.</p>
<p>Last I heard, they can't snap him out of it, he's stuck in that mind set until someone either knocks him out, or his wish of blood is fulfilled. </p>
<p>'Blood for the blood God' beside the eyes, is the easiest way to tell he's not himself. He repeats the phrase as he completes his quest. </p>
<p>"Tubbo?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped away, trying to draw my sword that I had left by the supply box. When my hand found nothing, my brain remembered where we were and calmed down. "You alright?" Karl asked, raising his hands in surrender.</p>
<p>I sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, sorry. Drifted off for a second." </p>
<p>Fundy patted my shoulder with a smirk. "Don't worry, I'm scared of Techno, too, and he's my uncle!" He lowered his hand, letting his smirk drop with it. "You are scared, aren't you? Not anything else?" His face made it clear he was definitely accusing me of something I didn't even understand.</p>
<p>"I was reminiscing, Fundy. I don't remember Techno that well." He gave a curt nod. </p>
<p>"Sure that it's nothing else?" </p>
<p>I narrowed my eyes at him again.</p>
<p>"What the hell are you implying, Fundy?" I asked defensively, pulling my shoulder away from him. </p>
<p>"Can't be too sure of-"</p>
<p>"You're a traitor, too, Fundy, don't forget that. You're no better than I am." He glared at me, about to speak until I cut him off. "We're the only two around here who understand what it's like to be betrayed by those we love. Let's not turn on each other."</p>
<p>As his face filled with guilt, I felt myself feel the accomplishment of winning.</p>
<p>Karl chuckled awkwardly, "Aye, how about we don't fight? These stalls aren't going to build themselves."</p>
<p>I nodded, turning away from Fundy. </p>
<p>I can't trust him as much as I thought I did, if that conversation is anything to go by. There's not a doubt in my mind that he's a traitor, probably working with Wilbur. He's trying to get my opinion on Wilbur so he knows who to avoid killing, I bet. Which also means he's looking for Tommy, or at least knows he's missing. I have to tread lightly around the hybrid, now. I wished I didn't have this extra stress, but there's nothing I can do about it now. </p>
<p>I shook my head, going back to my main priority right now.</p>
<p>Two weeks of building a festival. </p>
<p><em>Great</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoever asked if Karl was going to be joining eventually, here you go. And to whoever said about the crown being the way they identify this story, I gave you some content : D Hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>Reminder; If you speak to me in a different language in my comments I'll reply with google translate, but please try and stick to English if possible! I want to be able to understand everything perfectly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Technoblade Has Joined The Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo deals with rejection, in so many forms he could be the definition of it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is the longest one I have ever written. It took three weeks (I constantly changed how I wanted it to go) and I thought I wouldn't get it out for at least another 5 days. But I did it on time. <br/>So I really hope you enjoy my 8473 word long chapter &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Come on, Squeeks." I opened the door, listening to the creak as I shuffled in. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Get out!" I heard Tommy's shouts and dashed into his room, expecting to see someone standing over him. "Tubbo, get out!" He yelled again as soon as I appeared in the door way. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Squeeks had a distaste for the yelling, setting his paws down in front of him, claws out, getting close to the floor and growling loudly at Tommy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tommy, what's wrong?" I asked over the growling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He threw the covers off of himself, jumping up to his feet. I didn't miss the way his feet stumbled as he threw his malnourished body into action. I quickly made my way over to him, trying to steady his swaying but he roughly threw me off of him knocking me back a few steps, only to grab my forearms and put his weight on me, shoving me out the room. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tommy!" I yelled again as Squeeks jumped around him, yelping loudly. "Squeeks, down!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You can't be here, they know you're here!" His eyes were full with fear as he stopped us walking into his room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"They? Tommy did Wilbur find out? He can't do anything to you inside these walls, you're safe!" I promised, seconds away from getting on my knees and begging him to let me continue treating him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No! No! You're not safe! You're not safe, get out!" He shoved me again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ok!" I surrendered, feeling his panic beginning to transfer to me. "Just take this." I quickly threw my bag to my front, pulling out four loaves of bread, proud of myself for bringing extra this time since we had more food laying around because of the festival and it being easier to steal. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I appreciate all you're done for me." He told me, gripping my arm tightly in a form of affection. "You need to leave now. Don't come back." Without another word he shoved me towards the front door, letting Squeeks follow me out before slamming it shut. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I heard the scraping of wood as he pushed something towards the door, I wanted to stay and talk more but I knew better. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crown upon my head feels heavy from just remembering it.</p>
<p>"Hey tour guide!" Schlatt strolled over to me, a massive grin across his face. </p>
<p>"God you reek of weed." I fake coughed, when Schlatt was a few feet away. It was true, the stench of weed followed him like a lost puppy. </p>
<p>Schlatt barked out a laugh, "We got nervous. What's a better way to calm nerves than this?"  shook my head like a disappointed father, already knowing Quackity would smell the same when he finally arrived, before turning back to face the main part of the festival.</p>
<p>The stalls were built up to perfection, every nail in the right place, with small lanterns littered around them.  My favourite was the weapons shop, hopefully when Sapnap, George and Dream join us down here we can browse through the shop together and upgrade our kit, I know they'd gravitate towards it anyway. At the opposite end of the path the podium laid on, there was a boxing ring that Fundy had set up, equipped with a first aid kit and a viewing stand plus a bell on the poles connecting the ropes that kept fighters in the ring. Behind that there was a ice ring with some game somebody else had set up, not be confused with my ice ring next to it that was intended for just skating. </p>
<p>The perfectly organised chairs faced the podium, that were on the path connecting the podium and boxing ring, which had been upgraded from the shamble of rocks it was before. Now, Schlatt's chair was accompanied by two chairs on either side, and his chair was much bigger, with microphone settings fit into the back so he can sound more 'intimidating' when he pleased. Hanging off the ledge which covered where the waterfalls came out of both side the podium, were vines that dangled onto the small pond just below which had been filled with different variants fish I had caught.</p>
<p>There was a game of parkour over the water, mostly for those who were skilled at jumping, which ended right in front of Karl's island, Party Island, that he had made. There was a dancing stage, a tree house, and a llama. I may have given him too much free will, but it looked great nonetheless. Civilians had helped, too, putting in their own mini games that I helped set up.</p>
<p>Overall, we just barely made it to the two week mark. Tommy kicking me out on the second day of working had sent me through a spiral which made me put off wanting to do work. I was glad to have Karl, who kept me laughing whenever I went too quiet for his liking, and made sure I was always doing something so I wasn't feeling useless. Karl gave me motivation to start working again, I feel in debt to him now.</p>
<p>"So, where shall we start?" </p>
<p>I pointed up to the dunk tank behind us.</p>
<p>"Over there sounds good." Schlatt gestured ahead, letting me walk in front, only trailing slight behind. "That's Party Island, over there, Karl made it." I pointed to our left as we walked, letting them take a second to take it in.</p>
<p>"What's that statue?" Schlatt asked as he tilted his head in curiousity . He was talking about the statue behind the ginormous tree house, it only blocked out the brown hair and a small part of her brown eye however, her blue shirt and brown trousers were still in view and so was the hands clasped around a red rose. "Or who?"</p>
<p>"Karl said she was a Goddess on his last country, he greatly admired her and wanted to have something here for her too. Says it doesn't hold a candle to his last 'shrine' he made with his friends, but it was close." Schlatt bit his lower lip in contemplation, "We could use the dance floor later, it'll be a great way to get everyone together." </p>
<p>"That's be great. I love it when people get together for a <em>special occasions</em>." I snickered at his strange phrasing and emphasisation but shrugged it off to him being higher than a skyscraper. </p>
<p>Finally we arrived at the dunk tank, and I saw his eyes light up like a child in a sweet shop. </p>
<p>"Here's a bow!" I said, handing him the bow I picked up off the ground, giving him three arrows when he was done remembering how to hold it. </p>
<p>"I need the practice." He commented, pulling his arm back and closing his eye.</p>
<p>"Oh, you want to go hunting again?" Schlatt opened his eye to glance down at me, snapping it shut again before I could tell what emotion laid in his eye.</p>
<p>"Something like that." He mumbled. </p>
<p>"Well, I'd always love to go with you. Now, when you hit that, you'll get a prize!" I told him, pointing at the button connected to a series of redstone. Schlatt smirked.</p>
<p>"Go sit up on the seat then, Tubs." I was a bit shocked he asked me, but obeyed, walking behind him as to not get shot, and made my way to the ladder. Ponk beat me too it, though, jumping to the top of the ladder and standing tall and proud, winking to someone behind me. I turned around, just to spot Punz and BadBoyHalo standing ominously, most likely waiting their turn. </p>
<p>When I looked back at Schlatt, the arrow brushed past the tips of his finger before landing a bullseye on the button. The mechanics spurred before finally the white seat was pull backwards, Ponk's face falling with him as he was dropped into the cold water. </p>
<p>"Great shot!" I smiled, walking back over to him and handing him the diamond boots that fell from the dispenser. </p>
<p>"Woah." He twirled them in his hand, his face still blank. "Good budget got you this." I scoffed, thinking back on the tiny budget he gave me, barely enough for the shop stalls, but I pulled together some of my own money and did a lot of the crafting myself just so the festival looked half decent. I'd do it again, too, after what Schlatt did for me on the podium, I'm glad I could make such a great festival for him. </p>
<p>"Would you like to move on?" I asked as he handed Punz the bow and remaining two arrows, sliding on the diamond boots.</p>
<p>"I saw an ice ring on the way in. Let's go visit that." Before I could reply he began walking off, his feet hitting the ground a little harder than normal, almost like a toddler sulking as he made his way back down the hill, briefly looking back to Party Island before refocusing his attention on the ice rink and making a beeline towards it.</p>
<p>I jogged to catch up, <em>curse my height</em>, trying to not lose Schlatt as more people began arriving to explore around before the festival started. </p>
<p>He took a hesitant step onto the ice, his eyes lighting up with glee as his foot slid.</p>
<p>"Holy hell." Schlatt said breathlessly. "I've never done this before." He almost tumbled backwards, but I was quick to catch him holding him until he straightened himself back up.</p>
<p>"Here! I set this up, so I've spent a lot of time on the ice, let me help." Schlatt stared cautiously at my outstretched hand, but when I stepped onto the ice showing my near perfect balance, he finally took it, grasping with the strength of a warrior as he put his other foot down and wobbled, I placed my other hand on his elbow, helping him steady. "You good?" I asked when he stopped thrashing about. He timidly nodded, and I took that as permission to start sliding.</p>
<p>I pushed back slightly, letting Schlatt follow me. His eyes were glued to the ice, as he skid his feet in an attempt to keep up with me. </p>
<p>"You're doing it!" I praised when he finally lifted his foot off the ground and pushed. I stopped facing him, falling to his side and just barely holding onto his elbow.</p>
<p>"This is fun!" He shouted, letting his stone complexion fall as a grin cascaded across his face as I let go of his elbow. Immediately he let his arms flail around in a running motion as he used them to push himself on the small patch of ice faster. "Quackity!" Schlatt slammed into the fence that blocked in the festival, almost toppling completely over it and just barely catching himself. </p>
<p>I looked over to where he was waving, just to see Quackity jogging up to us. By the time he got closer his red and puffy eyes were in view and his cheeks looked red. He was fidgety and avoiding looking in my direction at all, making a line straight for Schlatt, placing his hand on his back and checking him over. Even with the space between, I could tell he smelt just as bad as Schlatt does. I hope this doesn't ruin their reputation. </p>
<p>"You alright?" Quackity's voice was croaky, as though it hadn't been used in a while and both Schlatt and Quackity seemed to notice as they both stopped their movements for a second, Schlatt's eyes softening as he looked at Quackity, who only looked down as if an attempt to check his neck, and solve the problem of his voice. They both quickly forgot about Schlatt's accident and they repositioned themselves to standing up straight, pulling down their suits as if pretending what ever <em>that</em> was didn't just happen. </p>
<p>Schlatt took in a deep breath and out a smile back on his face.</p>
<p>"You have to try this! Tubbo just taught me how to skate without skates!" Schlatt took Quackity's hand without waiting for an answer, yanking him into the middle of the ice. Schlatt barked out a laugh as Quackity's legs trembled, grabbing onto his shoulders with a death grip, his fingers going pale from the suddenness of being yanked. </p>
<p>Quackity looked like a deer, and I knew they'd need a lot of space, even if Quackity only had a few inches on me so I slid off the ice and sat cross-legged on the grass, my hands behind me to rest on. </p>
<p>I watched as they used each other for support, Quackity more so on Schlatt as he had already learnt as much as he thought he needed to know. It was like watching a comedy play, Quackity watched his feet as he tried to mimic Schlatt's movement, who stared down at Quackity lovingly, hands holding him gently, but always quick to grab him if he falls.</p>
<p>Quackity eventually got his bearings, and soon they were side by side, attempting to push each other over as they skated. I giggled as Quackity finally succeeded, knocking Schlatt onto his butt on the grass. He pretended to be angry as he rose from the ground. They were so wrapped up in each other, I doubt they noticed the time ticking closer to the start of the festival, so I quickly slid in between the two of them. Their playful expressions dropped as they noticed me, falling back into professional manner. <em>Did they forget I was here</em>?</p>
<p>"We should carry on." I rushed, feeling the tension higher than before. "The festival is starting soon." </p>
<p>"Alright." Schlatt clapped his hands together. "Lets check out the boxing ring, last thing on the list, right? I've already seen the obstacle course before hand."</p>
<p>"Then, yeah. It's the last on the list." I confirmed.</p>
<p>Neither of them waited for me, both just walking over to the boxing ring and jumping in without a second thought the competitive glint in their eyes made me think of the Dream Team, who were probably trying to wrap up the supply shipment as quick as possible. They promised that even if they wouldn't be here for the rest of the festival, they would be here for my speech and I trusted they would be.</p>
<p>I tried to hang back with them, help them sort out all the issues, even if I didn't understand what was happening (I don't understand half of the business stuff they talk about) but they told me to just go, they'd be fine by themselves. I'd see them later, anyway, they never break their promises to me. I trust them. Plus, Dream gave me his crown to keep me safe. </p>
<p>"Tubbo, can you ref' us?" I complied, walking over to the bell.</p>
<p>"3, 2, 1!" I rang the bell three times, and they met each other in the middle.</p>
<p>They sized each other up, before Quackity threw the first punch, and the next. Schlatt took the punches, analysing them I think, from the way his eyes showed he wasn't exactly with us. Then Schlatt threw the next punch, and the next, and the next, and suddenly Quackity was on the ground, arms up in a surrender, but I had already determined Schlatt the winner so it wasn't needed.</p>
<p>"Some good moves." I commented as Schlatt took himself off of Quackity an wiped his mouth, I held out my hand to Quackity. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" </p>
<p>"I was a boxer. Fought nearly every night to earn scraps of money." He shrugged like it was nothing, nursing his fists. I fought the urge to admit my father had also been a boxer, just to share common ground, before he left me, deciding no one needed to here my sob story. </p>
<p>"No good money out of boxing?" Quackity asked, taking my hand to stand up. </p>
<p>"It was a <em>lot</em> of illegal fighting, and most the money went to my trainer and manager. Didn't even make enough to get by, so I quit and became a businessman." </p>
<p>"Given the amount you smoke, I'd say it's better money." I joked.</p>
<p>Both of their heads snapped towards me, and I began to feel uncomfortable. Had I crossed a line? But then Quackity burst out laughing. </p>
<p>"Tubbo! I wasn't expecting that from you!" Quackity said in between hard laughs. Quackity opened his mouth, to bully Schlatt a little more when a much larger bell rang out.</p>
<p>
  <em>The Festival has started.</em>
</p>
<p>Schlatt looked at me first with eyes as wide as the moon.</p>
<p>"What the hell is that?" </p>
<p>"I asked Puffy to ring the bell when the festival started, just so everyone could know, no matter how far away they were." <em>So the trio could know</em>. Schlatt settled, opening the gate of the fence and letting us through. </p>
<p>"Let's get ready for my speech then." Schlatt's speech would go first, just announcing the festival, and mine would be later once everyone had time to explore. I would have the closing speech, as it will be everyone's last thoughts about the festival, so it has to be great, really explosive with positivity and gives people hope about the future of Manburg. I'm <em>proud </em>to be the one Schlatt chose as someone who will represent the future of Manburg forever. </p>
<p>Schlatt took the lead this time his head held high as he sauntered over to the podium, not even glancing in the direction of the laugher that echoed through the nation. I tried to copy Schlatt's posture, wishing to be half as cool as he is. His horns most likely help with his intimidating look, however mine make me look like I'm eleven, somehow, not to mention no one could actually see them since I had a hat and crown on, which probably looked stupid.</p>
<p>Even bubbly Quackity looked scary. Hands shoved in his pockets, beanie hiding most his hair, and a suit that seemed to be worth more than most of Manburg. Maybe he just had scary dog privilege, though. It definitely added onto him, but not by a whole lot, it must be the way they hold themselves and the fact their confidence in not only themselves but everything they do radiates off them. </p>
<p>I wondered if I looked scary next to them, or like I was a small defenceless child they had been paid to protect, in reality, if we were to be attacked right now, I'd be the one protecting the two of them whilst they ran off to safety. </p>
<p>Finally we reached the top of the podium, Schlatt's scary black stone chair hid us as we stood behind it, preparing ourselves. Schlatt rehearsed his speech quickly, asking us for last minute pointers. I didn't need any help with mine, Dream already had me go over it a thousand times with him, I know it off by heart now without so much as stuttering, I'm really grateful he took time out of his day to help me, it means the world to me but it seems my debt to him grows higher everyday.</p>
<p>I handed Schlatt a bottle of water that I had left behind his chair, thankful the shade had kept it cool. Before Schlatt had even brought it close to his face, Quackity was quietly snickering to himself. Schlatt brows furrowed, but he tried again, raising it to his lips but they barely parted before Quackity was laughing a bit louder.</p>
<p>"What!" Schlatt snapped, glaring. </p>
<p>"Your hands are very yellow." This time my brows furrowed, and I couldn't help but peer at the hands myself, trying not to make it obvious, but when I saw the crisp yellow along his fingers I gasped, almost laughing myself.</p>
<p>"My God you're higher than I thought." Schlatt drunk again, ignoring Quackity laughter.</p>
<p>"He's not wrong." I commented, not feeling any remorse when Schlatt glared at me for taking Quackity's side. </p>
<p>"You're taking my boyfriend's side over your President's?"</p>
<p>"This isn't about politics, Schlatt. Your hands are yellow." Schlatt groaned, letting his drink fall to his side so he can examine his smoking hand. </p>
<p>"Okay, maybe they are a <em>bit</em> yellow--"</p>
<p>"A <em>bit </em>?" Quackity interrupted, eyes wide. "You could blend in with the sand!" </p>
<p>"I think it might be the lack of blood flow." I mumbled. Quackity howled with laughter.</p>
<p>"Is the President going to lose his hands?"</p>
<p>"I have great blood flow!" Schaltt protested, glaring us both down. </p>
<p>Quackity and I merely glanced at each other before we burst out laughing again, Quackity held his stomach as he laughed, my legs buckled underneath me, letting me fall to the ground. My head hit the ground with a thud as I laughed loudly. It wasn't even that funny, but I think Schlatt and Quackity made everything more funny, no matter the situation. </p>
<p>After a couple seconds, I let myself calm down, standing back up as I repositioned my hat and crown, only then realising how strange I must look with a cap on and a crown over the top. Schlatt was giving me a weird looking, opening his mouth to make a comment but I interrupted him, spinning around to find the switch I knew was near.</p>
<p>"Look!" I jogged over to the lever hanging onto the wall beside my chair that sat on Schlatt's right, it looked timid next to Schlatt's massive black one, but it did it's job. "Flick it!" I said proudly, beaming with my hands behind my back as I rocked back and forth on my heels. </p>
<p>"Uh, why?" Schlatt asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>"Come on, just do it! It doesn't bite." I joked, but Schlatt was already reaching for his non-existent weapon next to his side. I rolled my eyes, reaching my hand out for the lever. "Wait--" I ignored him, flicking it down. </p>
<p>I looked towards the dispenser on the bottom of the podium. </p>
<p>It was silent for a second as the red stone took a minute to warm up.</p>
<p>"Tubbo--" I held up my finger, still peering over the edge. Then, I saw it.</p>
<p>I stumbled back as it whizzed past me, and stopping just above the podium's roof as it burst into an array of colours, a loud bang following it.</p>
<p>"What was that!" Quackity demanded. </p>
<p>"Fireworks!" I shouted excitedly, the bang having made my ears ring.</p>
<p>"Fireworks?" Schlatt asked, finding himself stood next to me, looking down at the dispenser with curious eyes.</p>
<p>"Yes! I love fireworks, so I bought a ton, it's where most our money went." I couldn't take the smile off my face, fireworks were so colourful and beautiful, the way they turn from some gunpowder into a show of light that could brighten anything it came across. It did wipe off my face though as I heard the click of redstone start up again, and suddenly I saw the peak of a firework emerge from the ground. I was frozen in place as it neared my closer and closer, just when I thought it was going to hit me square on, a firm hand slithered around my stomach and yanked me backwards. </p>
<p>We both toppled to the ground with a thump, I landed on my saviour's arm, barely stopping my head from slamming into the ground. However, my saviour landed a lot harder than I did, and as soon as I was on the ground he was shouting in pain. I scrambled up, staring down at Schlatt who cradled his arm.</p>
<p>"Goddamn, Tubbo. How does a small person weigh so much." He rolled onto his stomach, pushing his knees under himself to support his weight as he kept his head on the ground to support himself. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Schlatt are you ok?" Schlatt ignored me, whipping his head round to a sheepish looking Quackity who fiddled with his hands and slowly backed away from the lever.</p>
<p>"What the <em>hell</em> were you thinking? You could have gotten both us of us killed!" Schlatt spat with venom on his tongue.</p>
<p>Quackity dropped his hands at that, giving Schlatt a dumbfounded looking, eyes flickering between me and back to Schlatt. Schlatt scoffed at that.</p>
<p>"You're an idiot." He determined, beginning to stand as the pain subsided. </p>
<p>Sensing the newfound tension between the couple, I coughed to gain their attention, effectively.</p>
<p>"I'll call everyone round." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, the festival was technically starting. I sat proudly at Schlatt's right, Quackity on his left, well really I was on his left, but to the view of the crowd it was the right, I tried to copy the way they sat, just to feel an inch of the power they held. </p>
<p>Schlatt sat with his head tilted slightly up, his legs as far away from each other as they could be, like they hated each other. He had relit a cigarette, said it was helping with the pain. One hand held his head that rested on the joint connecting the fingers to the palm as he watched everyone walk in, the other hanging off the side of his armrest, and he was slightly slumped down. He seemed like he would give anything to be somewhere else, bored by the politics. </p>
<p>Quackity was sat up straight, his right ankle resting on the top of his other knee. He took the last puff of his blunt before slamming into in the ground, crumpling it up with his foot before returning back to his previous position this time his hand in a fist under his chin whilst the other held his ankle loosely. </p>
<p>I sat with one knee under my chin, slightly slumped with my hands on top of one each other on my foot, I didn't look half as cool as them, so I dropped my knee and tried to straighten myself, keeping my hands hanging off the arm rest. I looked back at them again, but they were watching the crowd.</p>
<p>Both their demeanours dropped instantly just as a high pitched whistling sound flew by us. They straightened up, hands gripping their seats as they leaned forward. I resisted the urge to giggle at how in sync they were, instead turning my attention towards where their eyes stared into.</p>
<p>There he was.</p>
<p>The skull seemed to only stay on because of the speeds he was going at, even from this distance I could tell what he was using. He hadn't grown out of his royalty phase, judging by the golden crown and red cape that flew viciously behind him.</p>
<p>The stopped spinning, landing perfectly upon a shop's sheet that covered said shop, he bounced off it, sticking the landing on the ground, the trident sticking itself into the ground, which he pulled out with a grunt.</p>
<p>"Who <em>is </em>that?" Schlatt asked in awe, subconsciously standing up to watch in amazement. </p>
<p>"Technoblade." I informed him, standing with him. "One of the best soldiers I've ever met, he has an insane bloodlust and a body count that goes into the thousands. He's ruled every server he's wanted too without even lifting the equivalent to a finger to him." Schlatt gave me a blank look.</p>
<p>"And you know this how?"</p>
<p>"He's Tommy and Wilbur's brother. Wilbur's twin, to be exact. I've known him since I was young. He's not someone you want on your side, or against you." Schlatt looked intrigued. </p>
<p>"If he has a body count that high, wouldn't we want him on our side?" Quackity asked, having stood with us.</p>
<p>I watched him greet Niki with a hug, who I could thank for the amazing pastries people were munching on, he held so much power and even though he wouldn't be able to get anywhere close to me without giving me a least a little bit of time to defend myself, I still felt myself getting ready to pull out my sword.</p>
<p>"If he knows even a fraction of our secrets, and he had a good enough reason to leave us, we wouldn't survive any longer than he wanted us too." Schlatt turned back to Technoblade.</p>
<p>"So he's skilled?"</p>
<p>"Very. Can't control who he kills though, once he sees a drop of blood, he wants more. His father used to knock him out when he was distracted, when he wakes back up he's normal but has no memory of killing, usually." Schlatt hummed, and I regretted telling him that information instantly</p>
<p>"I'll keep that in mind."</p>
<p>"Schlatt." I said sternly, catching his attention. "We'd wind up dead if you used him for anything. I'm saying it for all our stakes, let's not bother him or it could be the end for us all."</p>
<p>Schlatt rolled his eyes, like I was being dramatic. I grumbled under my breath, not wanting to fight my President. <em>I'm much more in the mood for light arson</em>, as Sapnap would say. I sat back in my seat with a sulk, staring upon the crowd, until something of interest caught my eye. My breath caught in my throat as all my previous worried melted away. In the crowd, sat happily on Puffy's lap was Squeeks. His tail slapped around as he searched for me. Puffy seemed to adore him, scratching behind his ear and kissing the top of his head. </p>
<p>I waved to catch her attention, which I got, as she waved back, trying to not show Squeeks where I was so he wouldn't start jumping around and yanking her arm out it's socket, he gets over excited too easily. </p>
<p>"Attention!" Schlatt said into the microphone, tapping it a couple times just so it made a high pitched scream to get everyone's full attention. "Welcome to the festival! Everything here was made by the magnificent Tubbo and his friends. Plus the rest of you, a lot of you contributed with your own games, and they really brighten up the place. Thank God they're at the back, though, cause they suck." Laughter filled the air with the last comment, but Schlatt wasn't entirely joking. Quackity told him to be nice in his speech, but Schlatt can't seem to hold back the snide comments. "I'm a partier, you see. I like partying. So, I decided to throw one in the fruits of this beautiful country. I must thank you all for joining, otherwise this party would suck pretty hard. Now, party, since that's your job."</p>
<p>"Thank them all for coming again, then announce the start." I tried to sneakily cough when it was silent for a minute.</p>
<p>"So, thank you all for coming, and enjoy the festival!" Quackity and I were the first to start clapping, as soon as Schlatt raised his arms like he was inviting the nation into a hug, which urged the civilians to join in, a loud whoop could be heard from Fundy and then they all rose to their feet, heading straight to the boxing ring. Schlatt and Quackity walked off to the left, whereas I went to the right, to greet Puffy at the bottom of the hill.</p>
<p>I jumped down most of the hill, matching Squeeks' enthusiasm. Before I even finished walking down the hill, Squeeks was jumping into my arms, nuzzling his snout into my neck and the side of my face before then licking my face.</p>
<p>"Thank you for bringing him." I thanked as I dropped him to the ground, taking the lead out of Puffy's hand.</p>
<p>"It's not a problem, kid. It's great to formally meet you."</p>
<p>"Yes, and you. Can't believe we keep missing each other in such a small nation." </p>
<p>Puffy had horns the size of Schlatt's, yet that didn't make her seem intimidating, not when she had white fluffy hair that replicated a sheep almost too well. She wore a white shirt, tucked into slim fitting brown trousers with a jacket that cut off at her knees, plus a huge stereotypical pirate hat that was slightly leaning towards the right of her head, balancing on her horn. She had a friendly smile, that could but the devil at ease and her rosy red cheeks contraindicated her dark brown eyes, both of them giving off different vibes separately but together they worked as well as a wolf pack. Everything about her seem to scream that she could be trusted, and I couldn't help but feel like I could tell her anything and she'd keep the secret well.</p>
<p>"This festival is beautiful, glad you found a use for those old lanterns." Puffy's smiled, staring up at the lanterns that hung almost anywhere I could put them, on the stalls and on the fence posts mostly.</p>
<p>"I don't think it would look half as beautiful if it weren't for you." I truthfully told her. The lanterns definitely added a certain touch that nothing else could.</p>
<p>"I'm always glad to help out the community. You really did a good job decorating, especially for someone so young." She said, patting my back in a way I could only assume was meant to be gentle.</p>
<p>I grinned, happily taking the compliment. "Karl and Fundy were great helps, so were a lot of people. Niki's baking may just be the highlight of this place. Don't tell anyone I told you that." I whispered the last part to Puffy.</p>
<p>Puffy laughed again, I felt myself beam at that, I was glad to be making someone laugh.</p>
<p>"When's your speech then?" She asked, walking over to the first stall and handing over gold in exchange for merchandise.</p>
<p>"Later tonight, I presume, I'm not too sure." She nodded, making her way over to the next stall.</p>
<p>"You nervous at all? I have great breathing exercises if you need them." I shook my head.</p>
<p>"Dream already had me go over it a thousand times with him, I know it off by heart now." Puffy nodded.</p>
<p>"I haven't seen Dream around, or the others for that matter." She thanked another store owner.</p>
<p>"Yeah, they won't be around for most of this. There was an issue with a supply ship, I can't really remember, but they're all stuck dealing with that tonight." Puffy looked sceptical, no longer going to another stall, giving me her full attention.</p>
<p>"All of them? Three men for one supply ship?" I snorted, understanding her suspicion.</p>
<p>"I was there helping until an hour before this started, I'm glad I got away, there's so much. They're counting every crater and everything in it, plus checking the prices and making sure we're not being over charged. It's a long process." Puffy nodded, believing me, before rummaging in her pocket and pulling out an object.</p>
<p>I looked at it in curiosity, before looking at her. She held a similar one in other hand, letting it hang off her hand as she held tightly to the chain.</p>
<p>"It's a bee!" She announced proudly. I looked at mine again, with a confused grin. It was a small bee. It was see-through but still brightly coloured. "Look, hold it up to the- where's the sun- hold it up to the sun like this." Puffy took a few steps back and demonstrated, holding it up to the sun and letting the sun shine through it and onto the ground below, where it perfectly reflected the bee charm, including the colours.</p>
<p>"Woah!" I gasped in awe, holding mine up too and watching it replicate Puffy's.</p>
<p>"It's cool, right? I used to get some for my kid and nephew, until they grew out of it."</p>
<p>"How can you grow out of these?" I asked in bewilderment, twirling the charm. "Wait kid?"</p>
<p>"No idea, I've always loved them, though, I have a whole bunch I send to family and friends on my travels." She replied, quickly clicking it onto her belt hoop, ignoring my last question. I tried to hand it back to her but she shook her head. "It's yours, now."</p>
<p>I gasped, stuffing my hand into my pocket for looking for gold to pay her back, she laughed heartedly and stopped my hand.</p>
<p>"I said I gave them to friends, Tubbo. You're a friend. Keep it! Take it as a thank you for creating this amazing festival!" I involuntarily blushed at her words, and was about to thank her again when the bell rang, signalling the start of a boxing match. </p>
<p>Puffy was already walking over, and I forced myself to jog to keep up. Technoblade was already in the ring, resting on the strings of the ring. </p>
<p>"Come on, Fundy, it's just me." Techno smirked as the fox hybrid cowered at the fought of fighting his uncle. </p>
<p>"Don't be such a wimp, Fundy, fight the man!" </p>
<p>"Says you, Schlatt!" Punz yelled from the crowd, not able to peel himself away from a challenge. "Why don't you fight him?" The crowd jeered, always up for a good fight.</p>
<p>Schlatt rolled his eyes, resting on the pole of the boxing ring, not entertained.</p>
<p>"I don't need a fight to prove my worth." Schlatt loved proving his worth, everyone knew that, which prompted everyone to hurl insults at Schlatt, in an attempt to humble him but mostly to peer pressure him into giving them free entertain.<br/><br/>"Can you guys please stop insulting my President." I asked loudly, but no one batted an eye until Eret rang the bell three times, basking in the silence that followed.</p>
<p>Eret.</p>
<p>I turned my head away from him before it was even fully facing him. </p>
<p>Out of sight out of mind, right?</p>
<p>I let down a shaky breathe, trying not to show how much seeing him shook me up, instead focusing back on Fundy's raised fist. Techno laughed at Fundy's shaking legs as he put his axe into Quackity's hands who underestimated the weight and nearly dropped to the ground but quickly re-centred himself and tried to act as nonchalant as possible, putting his elbow on the butt of the axe and resting his body weight on it.</p>
<p>Techno snarled at him, but he didn't budge, Techno was about to try harder when Fundy swung a punch at him.</p>
<p>Fundy screamed as his fist let out a sickening crack, curling over and holding his hand delicately. Techno snorted, cracking every single bone in his fingers on each hand, looking more intensely at Fundy, practically staring holes into the side of his face. Then, he raised his fist, barely even closing it all the way before he knocked him to the ground, another loud noise echoing as everyone cheered before Fundy was even knocked out.</p>
<p>Fundy was dragged out with his the last of dignity by his wrists, Puffy barely seemed to notice the weight.</p>
<p>"Who's next?" </p>
<p>Sam hopped over the ropes, his jacket that had been hanging off his shoulders falling off behind him.</p>
<p>"Ring the bell, Eret." He shouted over the whooping of the crowd. "Let's dance, Blade."</p>
<p>To be fair to Sam. Strong, confident, great at analysis, Sam, he definitely danced, but it was more around the punches once they started coming more often and he failed to return the punches with stronger ones, or ones of equal strength. Before long, he just surrendered, holding his bleeding nose up high but not his head. </p>
<p>Quackity was next. </p>
<p>He cracked his neck as he went in, wincing as it hurt a bit too much but tried to not let it on, instead he got into starting position.</p>
<p>Techno rolled his eyes at his opponent, clearly underestimating Quackity, who didn't waste a second running behind Techno who only looked bored. Quackity jumped onto the ropes, like a pro-wrestler, and then flung himself onto Technoblade. It was a good move, I held my breath for the next one, but the fight was once again quickly over when Techno jerked his body forward and practically launched Quackity onto the ice ring.</p>
<p>Schlatt winced a little bit but otherwise didn't move.</p>
<p>"Good job, Techno, why not next time aim for the massive lake we have?" I joked after seeing Quackity get up unscathed, he's made of steel, I swear that nothing could phase him. </p>
<p>"I can't see who's talking to me, is it a mouse?" He barked back, finally catching my eye.</p>
<p>I leaned forward, as Techno walked closer, his crown and gown barely moved during the fights. He copied my posture on the ropes, arms crossed. He didn't look at me, instead behind me, where Schlatt and Quackity quietly spoke. </p>
<p>"Sizing them up already?" He didn't reply, grunting instead.</p>
<p>"Wilbur... Wilbur told me what you did." I sighed, taking a glance at him. "You really left him? You left Tommy? You're known each other for years, and you left him like that?" </p>
<p>"Techno, I know you don't believe every word that Wilbur said." I replied, fidling with my fingers. <em>I think I've hung around Karl too much</em>.</p>
<p>"No, I don't, but I know that he tell the gist, he just doesn't get the details right." I saw the guilt in Techno's eyes, but it was gone quick as he blinked it away, shaking his head. </p>
<p>"I had good-"</p>
<p>"I don't care." He admitted, climbing through the ropes like it was limbo to avoid Fundy and Schlatt, who was as always sucking in a large puff of his cigarette, whom found their ways to their respective sides of the ring. "I don't care what you got up to with my brothers, I don't care why you work with what I <em>presume </em>is the enemy, I'm here on business. I was hired by Tommy." My eyebrows furrowed, and I took my eyes off the punches being thrown to look at Techno.</p>
<p>"Tommy hired you?" Tommy can't get out of bed, at all, much less send a letter to his older brother with money to hire him. </p>
<p>"Yeah, a few months ago, but I didn't want to come until now. Plus, Wilbur would never send for me to help. Always feel like he has to prove himself, even though he's the middle child." I shook my head lightly at him. "Wil doesn't trust me enough for me help anyway."</p>
<p>"He is-" I corrected myself, "<em>Was</em> a politician, his circle of friends shrunk at every meeting. He thinks everyone has betrayed him."</p>
<p>"Everyone he trusted has, Tubbo." Techno's voice is deep. Did I mention this? It's like the echo in a dark cave that you hear when you think there's no hope and the echo only confirms your suspicions. However no matter what you're doing it can be the only thing to ground you, the way it rumbles feels like an earthquake shaking the ground, it could stop a herd of cows if it wanted. Right now, though. I feel like I'm back in the orphanage, in trouble for some problem that was small in perspective. Techno makes me feel small, even if we're chatting normally. "You. Fundy. Eret. Tommy."</p>
<p>"Tommy? Tommy is still on his side." Techno looked confused, his pig skull raising when he scratched his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Tommy's been missing for a while, I thought he came back here."</p>
<p>"No?" I lied. Even if Tommy kicked me out, it was still my job to protect him. I still had to protect him, he asked me to. He's not ready to go back to wherever him and Wilbur lay, and I'll respect that. "He's exiled. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't come back."</p>
<p>Techno looked down, "Do you at least know where his discs are?"</p>
<p>"Took them, I assume, never had anything to do with them if I wasn't with Tommy."</p>
<p>"Well, tell me if you find them. I've heard a few stories from other villages, and I want to check my suspicions." I agreed. Those discs weren't mine to look after, if Techno wanted them I wouldn't be the one to stop him. One last punch sounded through Manburg as Schlatt knocks out Fundy with the butt of an axe. </p>
<p>"Schlatt wins!" Eret cheered, and the dazed Fundy wooed. </p>
<p>"Your crown sucks, compares to mine." Were Techno's last words to me as he followed everyone else.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" I asked Quackity as he grabbed my shoulder tightly.</p>
<p>"Schlatt wants to do your speech now. He says after what he's seen, there isn't a better time then now." Quackity grinned. I clutched Squeeks lead a bit tighter as I followed behind Schlatt and Quackity. People parted way as they made their way through the crowd and up the hill, before taking their seats at the podium.</p>
<p>I felt giddy more this time, stroking Squeeks head who sat on the right of my chair as I watched everyone talk among themselves. Maybe this was my power position, an evil James Bond villain that has a hyperactive fox that really enjoys jumping in and at everything he can. </p>
<p>"Attention." Schlatt's voice was higher into the microphone and his head whipped towards me before I even heard it, glaring at me to fix it. I gulped, standing up and rushing to behind his chair, fixing the wires before sliding back into my seat. "Better?" He tested. He grinned when he figured out I made it a bit deeper. "Better. Tubbo's ruins so many things." Schlatt joked, poking fun at me for not fixing the microphone before.</p>
<p>The crowd laughed, almost agreeing.</p>
<p>"He does, but at the end of the day, Tubbo made all of this happen. I just check up on him every once in a while, and every time I do, he's slaving away to make this festival perfection. I don't know if we'd be where we are today without him." I couldn't help but sheepishly smile.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Schlatt." His smile faltered, not looking over at me.</p>
<p>"I really feel that way, Tubbo." Now he was looking at me, his head tilted in the same way strangers tilt their head when they find out your parents are dead. "I do consider you my right hand man. When Tubbo told me he'd like to say his piece about how great this country is and how awesome <em>you are</em>, well how could I say no to that, right? So without any further ado, my right hand man, my... my protégé, Tubbo!" The crowd cheers for me, I even heard Techno, Fundy and Niki amongst the crowd probably because their voices were distinctive though.</p>
<p>"Talk about how great The President is!" Quackity clapped.</p>
<p>"Yeah! Talk about how great I am!" Schlatt said as he maneuvered past me and took my seat, letting Squeeks follow me up to Schlatt's seat.</p>
<p>"My President is pretty great." Squeeks sat on the arm chair as I sat comfortably on Schlatt's seat, taking my rare opportunity.</p>
<p>I looked in the crowd, searching for them.</p>
<p>Callahan, Antfrost, Purpled, Punz even <em>Ponk</em> was sat at the back where I expected them to be, but they weren't there. I should have known the shipping would have taken a bit longer than I anticipated, but I still had hope they would be there. I swallowed my disappointment, instead clapping my hands together.</p>
<p>"Hello, ladies and gentlemen." I stuttered out, feeling the nerves begin to bubble with me. God what did Dream say to calm me down? I could really use him right now. "A wise man once told me that L'manburg, was like a lettuce so many tasty layers and once you scrape off all the bugs and insects off the surface it's a pretty goddamn good meal."  '<em>Take a deep breath.</em>'  "Schlatt has successfully washed off all of the insects off our great nation and with that he's allowed the goodness and tastiness to shine through."  '<em>Remain calm.</em>'  "Ladies and gentlemen I'd like you to look around at what we've built today, look at each other and know it's because of the great leadership off our President Schlatt."  '<em>They'll all be looking to you for guidance, and you'll be able to give it to them.</em>'  "And isn't that what this festival is all about? Our people have been beaten down by royals and by dictators for so long now we are finally free." <em>You'll do great.</em> "Free to live how we want. Free to go wherever we want without the confines of those huge black walls. With that in my mind, I'd like to thank everyone for coming." '<em>You did great</em>.'</p>
<p>I sighed, feeling the weight lift itself off my shoulders, slumping back more into the seat. Squeeks sensed how quickly my emotions changed, and jumped into my lap, digging his snout into the crook of my neck.</p>
<p>Schlatt let out a fake laugh, deep from the back of his throat. I kissed Squeeks on the head, not really paying any attention to Schlatt, took focused on calming my beating heart.</p>
<p>"That's all you got in the speech, Tubs?" Schlatt asked me for confirmation.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Yeah I think that's it."</p>
<p>"Good... good." He said more quietly, a bucket in my view for half a second before it was gone again. That's when Squeeks began acting up, his snout pushing into my neck in an attempt to cuddle me then became forcefully, like he was trying to get me to see something, so I let him push my head up and to my right.</p>
<p>"What the hell?" I questioned as I watched the yellow cement fall into place. I tried to remain still. Remain calm. George told me it was the best thing to do in any situations, Dream and Sapnap were rarely calm, they let themselves become overwhelmed with emotions too quickly and it ruins their rationality so George says him and I must be level headed for them. So even as the cement stuck in place and rose so high it was level with my eyes, I didn't move. I kept Squeeks' head down and tried to pet him at a calming place. "Schlatt, I can't move." I said before I even meant too. I felt the panic begin to overtake me. My beating heart starting back up again, faster.</p>
<p><em>I need to be like George</em>. I told myself as my fingers pushed a bit too hard into Squeeks' fur. I'm too much like Dream and Sapnap, I need to be more like George.</p>
<p>Even in panic situations I'm still thinking of the three of them. They're like parasites. Good parasites.</p>
<p>"Schlatt. Please, what's going on?" I was standing now, holding Squeeks like he was a baby being burped as I tried to get out, only to realise I couldn't climb over the fence because Quackity pushed me back and Squeeks wiggled any time I lifted my leg, almost knocking off my crown.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh god my crown isn't giving me any sense of security like it does for Dream.</em>
</p>
<p>"I visit my friends all the time, Tubbo." Schlatt said as the cement finally settled in place. "I tell people where I'm going, so if I go missing I can be found." He stepped in front of the fence, looking me dead in the eyes. "I like visiting people."</p>
<p>He turned around, pointing at the house on the dock.</p>
<p>"We both like visiting people, don't we?" A sinister smile was now upon his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have written a book that is scraped scenes from here, and the script, to give some perception on how I write. It's only on my Wattpad account (same user as this one) so if you're interested, check it out!</p>
<p>I worked hard on this, like really hard, and editing was a pain and will never be perfection, but I hope you all enjoyed.</p>
<p>Thank you for your support on this &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>